Amor sin Barreras
by Doriiz GloOm Cullen
Summary: Summary: Isabella Swan cursa el 3er año en la carrera de Medicina junto con sus mejores amigos, los cuales el grupo iniciara practicas en el hospital de Seattle, que aventuras viviran Bella y sus amigos dentro del hospital?... ¡Descubranlo!
1. Primer día en el Hospital de Seattle

**Amor sin Barreras**

**Summary: Isabella Swan cursa el 3er año en la carrera de Medicina junto con sus mejores amigos, los cuales el grupo iniciara practicas en el hospital de Seattle, que aventuras vivirán Bella y sus amigos dentro del hospital?... ¡Descúbranlo!**

**Es mi primer fic fruto de mis pato aventuras que viví cuando rote por ginecología y por cirugía :), espero y les guste**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Doña Meyer, la trama y algunos personajes que aparecen en ella son producto de mi loca cabeza así que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento**

**Esta historia la iba a publicar antes que "Whatsername" pero por problemas técnicos tanto míos como por la página tardé en poder subirla, espero y les agrade al igual que mi segunda historia :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: 1ra. Semana: Primer día en el Hospital de Seattle<strong>

BELLA POV

- Bella son 6 de la mañana, no k entrar a las 7?- oí decir a mi mama desde la cocina mientras trataba d seguir durmiendo eso me pasa por salir con Jacob a La Push los fines de semana...

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 22 años y estudio medicina en la Universidad de Washington, vivo en Forks con mis padre, Charlie mi padre es jefe de policía de este pintoresco pueblo y mi mama Reneé es maestra de kínder igual en Forks, supuestamente tengo que madrugar hoy ya que inicio mis primeras practicas en el Hospital de Seattle con mis amigos que tengo desde la prepa y que quedamos juntos en la misma universidad como lo teníamos planeado hace 4 años que son Rosalie la más hermosa del pueblo con su hermano mellizo Jasper que es un chico tranquilo, caballeroso y amante de la historia jaja, Alice una pequeña chica con aspecto de duende que es súper hiperactiva, alegre adicta a las compras junto con Rosalie y novia de Jasper y Jacob originario de La Push una reserva a unos cuantos kilómetros de Forks, un chico alto, moreno y musculo súper adorable y con actitud de un niño de 5 años y que su papa Billy Black es mejor amigo de mi padre.

- ¡Ahí voy mama ya estoy empezando a arreglarme! - le respondí a Reneé que estaba terminando de servir el desayuno como lo ha hecho toda la semana... Me levante con dificultad de mi hermosa cama y empecé a arreglarme me hice una simple cola de caballo con una liga y me puse mi uniforme blanco que consistía en una filipina, pantalón, zapatos y bata blancos porque así nos exigía el reglamento en el hospital.

Baje de la escaleras corriendo y salude de beso a mis padres, desayune, agarre mis cosas, me despedí de mis padres y cada quien agarro su rumbo a sus respectivos trabajos y yo rumbo al hospital en mi furgoneta roja del 76'.

Ya en el hospital...

- ¡Bella! - Dijeron todos mis amigos al unisonó y al mismo tiempo y les respondí con una sonrisa

- Bueno días chicos - respondí amablemente a ellos y a mis otros compañeros de clase

- Eras la única que faltabas pero en un rato nos pasan a una sala para hablar con el grupo en general Bella - dijo Jasper al cual habíamos elegido desde el viernes como jefe de nuestro grupo durante nuestra estancia en el hospital

- Bella ¿no estás emocionada por saber que vamos a hacer durante estas 4 semanas? - me dijo alegremente Alice

- ¡Claro que estoy emocionada mensa! - respondí igual de alegremente y todos nos empezamos a reír; iba a preguntar algo a mis amigos pero en eso nos interrumpe un señor, que ha decir por su vestimenta era un doctor guapo, de tez blanca y calculándole como unos 45 años

- Disculpen chicos pero ustedes ¿son el grupo que viene de parte de la Universidad de Washington a dar sus prácticas en el hospital? - pregunto e doctor con cara de duda

- Si, doctor así es buenos días, mi nombre es Jasper Withlock y soy el representante del grupo - dijo respetablemente mi amigo y extendiéndole la mano al doctor

- Mucho gusto doctor Withlock, yo soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen Neurocirujano y director del hospital de especialidades de Seattle y durante estas 4 semanas su posible hogar - respondió el doctor y tendiéndole igual la mano a Jasper

- Bueno doctores pasemos a la sala de usos múltiples síganme por favor - nos respondió el doctor y guiándonos a la respectiva sala que estaba enfrente de las oficinas de enseñanza del hospital

Cuando entre a la sala de usos múltiples mas bien parecía un salón de clases con escritorios en filas con sus respectivas sillas cada mesa para dos personas, un escritorio grande para el profesor o en este caso el doctor y un pintarron grandísimo para explicar las clases que les han de dar a los internos y residentes de este hospital. Me senté en una de las mesas localizadas en el centro del salón y en segunda fila con Jacob, adelante de mi estaba Jasper con Alice y Rosalie a mi derecha con Ángela una compañera de salón que es tímida pero muy amable, sencilla y tranquila igual que yo, ya que todos nos sentamos dirigimos nuestra vista hacia el director del hospital

- Doctores recibí una llamada de su universidad el viernes avisándome de su llegada este lunes, por medio de mi correo electrónico me enviaron la lista completa de los alumnos y su respectiva hoja de evaluación que según el director tendrá que calificarlos su médico adscrito con el que estén presentes - empezó a recitar el doctor Cullen a nosotros y asentimos con la cabeza...

- Como ustedes han de imaginar, el hospital es muy amplio ya que se dividen por sus diferentes especialidades y en cuanto a enseñanza, admitimos tanto a estudiantes de medicina y enfermería, médicos internos, y residentes en sus diferentes gamas de especialidades, así que para ustedes tengo planeado este itinerario lo cual tienen que realizar al pie de la letra y también se les asignara un médico residente el cual estarán con él durante una semana y rotaran respectivamente cada semana empezando desde hoy su horario de practicas será de lunes a viernes de 7am a 8pm, vendrán a esta sala puntual a las 7 y mi secretaria (que en un rato viene) les pasara lista terminando el pase de lista he asignado a cada adscrito y compañero de trabajo que les de una hora de clase así que terminando la clase cada quien se retirara a su área especificada al final de su estancia se les aplicara un examen final de acuerdo a los temas que vayan viendo y que está aprobado por la universidad de donde provienen... ¿Alguna duda o comentario doctores? - termino de decir el doctor

Yo alce mi mano porque solo tenía una duda... - Doctor Cullen ¿va a ser de 2 alumnos por residente o 1 alumno por cada residente? - pregunte tímidamente

- Bueno doctora... - dijo sin terminar el doctor

- Swan, Isabella Swan - respondí firmemente

- Doctora Swan dado que son 20 alumnos y estamos un poco saturados de personal de aprendizaje serán de 2 alumnos por cada residente - respondió el doctor Cullen

Después de mi, alzo la mano mi compañera Jessica - Doctor una duda ¿tendremos hora de descanso o para salir a comer durante nuestra estancia? - respondió ella alegremente, que le pasa a esta tipa no hemos empezado todavía y ya pregunta por los descansos aunque sinceramente puse mucha atención porque estar prácticamente un día encerrados en el hospital poniendo en práctica lo teórico que nos enseñaron en la universidad si da un poco de cansancio y hambre...

- Gracias por acordarme ese punto ¿doctora?...- por segunda vez dejo incompleta la pregunta y Jessica le respondió

- Stanley, la Dra. Jessica Stanley - dijo mi compañera

- Como dije doctora Stanley gracias por recordar ese punto porque aquí en el hospital contamos con servicio de comedor para todo el personal y sus horario de comida será de 1 a 2 de la tarde así que tienen que venir bien desayunados y cuando lleguen a sus casa solo vendrían a cenar, estudiar y descansar bien para el día siguiente- le respondió amablemente el director

- Bueno para terminar esta junta voy a pasar lista en este momento, les diré en que área estarán, como dije anteriormente estarán en esa área hasta el viernes y cambiaran de área cada lunes en forma decente de la lista, cualquier duda se lo comentan a su representante y él me lo hará llegar a mi o a mi secretaria la Sra. Stephanie Meyer ¿entendido doctores?- nos dijo el director

- ¡SI DOCTOR! - respondimos todos al mismo tiempo

- Bueno ahora el pase de lista...- dijo el doctor cuando estaba a punto de empezar por la puerta aparece una señora como de uno 30 años pidiendo permiso para entrar

- Ahhh si, pase por favor secretaria Meyer, estaba a punto de pasar lista así que aproveche para memorizar los rostros de los muchachos en lo que paso lista y así cualquier tipo de información que le comenten de ellos hágamelo saber lo más pronto posible- le dijo Carlisle a su secretaria

- Si, doctor Cullen como usted diga - le respondió la secretaria al doctor

- Doctores les presento a mi secretaria la señora Stephanie Meyer, ella será la encargada del pase de lista a partir de mañana- dijo el doctor señalando a la secretaria y esta nos respondió con un saludo agitando su mano y sonriéndonos amablemente, nosotros le respondimos con un buenos días por respeto a nuestros mayores

- Listos aquí va...- finalizo la presentación el doctor

- Atwood, Emily- empezó el doctor...

- Black, Jacob

- Brandon, Alice

- Clearwater, Leah

- Clearwater, Seth

- Cohen, Embry

- Cooper, Heidi

- Denali, Eleazar

- Farro, Marcus

- Hale, Jasper

- Hale, Rosalie

- Mallory, Lauren

- Newton, Mike

- O'Grady, Paul

- Roberts, Irina

- Stanley, Jessica

- Swan, Isabella

- Uley, Sam

- Williams, Eric... y por ultimo pero no menos importante

- Weber, Ángela

Una vez que empezó el pase de lista todos alzamos nuestra mano y respondimos con un "aquí" mientras el doctor y la secretaria grababan nuestros rostros de ahí le dio la palabra a la señora Meyer para decir con que compañero íbamos a estar y las lista quedo de la siguiente manera...

- Alice con Ángela en Oncología

- Jasper con Jacob en Traumatología y Ortopedia- que cuando voltee a verlos chocaron las palmas de alegría

- Jessica con Lauren en Hematología- esas inclusive en la universidad andan como uña y mugre y aquí no sería la excepción jajajaja

- Eric con Mike en Cirugía General

- Leah con Emily en Infectología- son muy unidas así como yo lo soy con los míos

- Sam con Seth en Gastroenterología- lo más tranquilos del grupo

- Paul con Embry en Pediatría- mmm... mala combinación lo mas traviesos y chistosos del grupo

- Heidi con Irina en Neumología

- Eleazar con Marcus en Urología- que se creen los más inteligentes del salón, y lo son pero no son los únicos jaja aunque ellos no acepten la cruda realidad y por ultimo yo quede con mi amiguísima Rosalie en Neurología

- Eso es todo por este día doctores vengan conmigo que los llevare a dar un recorrido por el hospital y a cada quien los dejare con su respectivo médico residente y por ultimo me queda decirles... Bienvenidos doctores!, espero y aprendan mucho durante su estancia- con esas palabras dio por finalizada la presentación y bienvenida de parte del hospital, pero en mi interior me preguntaba con que cosas terminaría al salir de este lugar en 4 semanas?

Tenía los nervios de punta que los únicos que se daban cuenta eran mis amigos, ojala y no sean tan estrictos conmigo y siga la regla de mi madre... que no me deje llevar por las insinuaciones o chantajes de los doctores el cual tienen fama de ser zorros, y jugar con los sentimientos de los estudiantes y compañeros de trabajo del instituto donde trabajan y ejercen su profesión para salvar vidas...

* * *

><p><strong>La historia iba a ser diferente a como está ahorita pero por problemas de mi cabeza que me vinieron tantas ideas cambie el concepto, los primeros capítulos pueden parecerles un poco aburridos pero después todo fluíra mejor nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y espero y esta historia sea tan bien recibida como lo ha sido "Whatsername" <strong>

**Bye! :D**


	2. Primer día en el Hospital de Seattle II

**Capítulo 2: Primer día en el Hospital de Seattle II**

BELLA POV

Nos encontrábamos en uno de los tantos pasillos del hospital, con el doctor Cullen, personalmente se ve que es una persona, amigable, confiable, educada y amistosa porque en cada pasillo cada que se topaba con un personal de trabajo inclusive fuera el de la limpieza los saludaba cortésmente y con una sonrisa radiante y ellos les respondía de la misma manera, mientras iba explicando la función de cada servicio del hospital después a cada pareja los fue dejando en su área de trabajo hasta que las ultimas que quedábamos con el éramos Rose y yo...

- Bueno doctoras, ustedes son las ultimas así que vengan acá por favor... - empezó a decirnos el doctor Cullen y nosotras asentimos al mismo tiempo - esta es como ya saben mi área favorita por eso me especialice como neurocirujano... están compleja el funcionamiento del sistema nervioso central que hace cada maravilla... jejeje disculpen mi obsesión doctoras- empezó a avergonzarse el doctor...

- No se preocupe Dr. Cullen lo asimilamos y comprendemos por eso estamos estudiando esta carrera- le respondió mi rubia amiga mientras yo asentía con una sonrisa

- El médico residente es mi sobrino el Dr. Emmett Cullen una futura eminencia en esta rama de medicina igual que su tío- empezó a decir el doctor y los 3 reímos al mismo tiempo. Cuando entramos por debajo del letrero que indicaba que estábamos en el área de Neurología vimos a un doctor alto, corpulento como de 1.85 metros, el cual al voltearse pues no estaba nada mal, ojos azules, y nos recibió con una simpática sonrisa que lo hacía parecer un niño de 5 años con hoyuelos, al voltear a ver a mi amiga rubia vi que tenia la boca en una gran 'O' y de ahí me di cuenta que ya le gustaba este doctor pero como vi que no cerraba la boca le di un codazo en sus costillas para que volviera a la realidad y ella me susurro levemente con un... "Gracias amiga"

- Doctoras les presento aquí al médico residente en Neurología Emmett McCarthy Cullen- nos presento el doctor Cullen con su sobrino y este nos tendió la mano amablemente acompañado de un "mucho gusto doctoras" nosotras le respondimos y en eso el doctor continuo...

- Doctor estas serán sus estudiantes durante esta semana de ahí llegaran a partir del lunes otra pareja de compañeros para que así estos estudiantes conozcan un poco las áreas del hospital como habíamos comentado en la junta del fin de semana, ¿si se acuerda?

- Claro, que si señor director estoy al corriente de todo, así que no tenga problema de por si necesitamos un poco de ayuda que últimamente no sé porque nos llegan muchos paciente a esta área, doctor- contesto el doctor Emmett al director...

- Mmm, ya veo pero no hay problema doctor así aprende y trabaja mas... Así que aquí nos despedimos por el momentos, chicas, cualquier cosa saben donde esta mi oficina- finalizo el doctor, y se fue el Doctor Cullen a seguir con sus labores y nos quedamos con el sobrino del director del hospital

- Bueno, chicas el pase de visita ya ha terminado, y de los pendientes se está encargando el interno del área vengan, se los presentare en caso de que yo esté muy ocupado, Hey Josh, ¡ven acá urgentemente!- empezó a decir el doctor Emmett y Rosalie y yo nos espantamos por la forma en que lo hablo...

- Aquí me tiene doc, ¿qué es lo urgente que tiene que decirme?- empezó a decir un chico moreno, delgado y con aspecto de cansancio

- Jajaja, así tienes que venir siempre todos los días cada que te llame mi chavo, creo que será mi nueva forma de llamarte porque si te digo que nada mas vengas sin el urgente, nunca vienes... pero bueno quiero presentarte a tus compañeras de trabajo en esta semana, son estudiantes de la universidad de Washington, son las doctoras Rosalie Hale e Isabella Swan- nos presento el Emmett con el interno y le extendimos la mano mi amiga y yo

- Mucho gusto doctoras, pero que mala onda doctor que me trate de esa forma y más en frente de nuevas compañeras de trabajo - le contesto el interno con un puchero en la cara y nosotras tratamos de esconder nuestra risa

Después de la presentación con nuestros respectivo compañeros ayudamos a Josh a sacar muestras de sangre, mandar a hacer estudios, y en un pequeño descanso que tuvo el doc Emmett (como le decía Josh) nos explico unas tomografías de 2 pacientes y así sacar sospechas diagnosticas de los pacientes, pero en si se comportaba como un niño chiquito jugando con sus juguetes nuevos de navidad. Cuando llego nuestra hora de comer pedimos permiso al doc que con una gran sonrisa nos dijo que terminando de comer pasaríamos con él la visita de la tarde...

- ¿Cuánto le pones al doctor Emmett, Rose?- le dije picaronamente a mi amiga

- ¿De qué hablas, niña?- me dijo ignorándome, y reprimiendo una sonrisa porque ella sabía a qué me estaba refiriendo con eso

- Aja, si ignórame mala amiga crees que no me di cuenta de cómo mirabas al residente ¿eh?- le dije ya finalmente para que soltara la sopa

- Buenos pues, ya te lo confesare... le pongo un 10, que 10 un ¡20! Esta buenísimo ese hombre imagínate lo que le costó conseguir esos sexys músculos, y esos hoyuelos con esa sonrisa, amiga creo que Cupido me ha flechado- nos quedamos viendo seriamente y de ahí nos empezamos a reír por las cosas que menciono Rosalie

Una vez dentro del comedor del hospital, veo que viene corriendo Alice hacia nosotras y nos abraza bien fuerte al mismo tiempo...

- Amigas las extrañe mucho, mucho, ¡mucho!- exclamó Alice una vez que nos dejo de abrazar

- Niña, solo nos separamos 4 horas y para el colmo estamos en el mismo hospital, ¡no te ahogues en una vaso de agua!- Le dije cariñosamente a mi amiga la duende

- Cambiando un poco de tema, ¿qué tal tu área con Ángela?, y ¿en donde fue que te dejaron?- preguntó Rose

- Ahhh sip, quede en onco y la verdad muy tranquila el área, pero pobres pacientes les cuesta bastante conseguir dinero para su quimioterapia y todo lo demás- se empezó a entristecer Alice- Pero...- continuo mi amiga- Aquí esta súper Alice! para mínimo alegrar un rato su estancia en el hospital así me aprovecharan bien estas 4 semanas jajajaja- mi amiga Alice sí que era toda una bomba de tiempo no sabes en qué momento estallará su alegría

- Tienes mucha razón Alice- le respondió Rose - Vamos a comer muero de hambre y aparte tenemos que estar a tiempo para el pase de visita Bella- me dijo mi amiga rubia

Cuando nos sirvieron nuestra bandeja de comida, entre bocado y bocado Jacob y Jasper comentaba que tal les estaba yendo en Traumatología y de vez en cuando sacábamos uno que otro chiste para relajarnos un poco, pero cuando iba a empezar mi postre que era un pedazo de cheesecake de fresas que compró mi mamá ayer y les estaba invitando a los chicos me dieron ganas de ir al baño así que me disculpe con los chicos y fui a hacer mis necesidades, una vez fuera del baño me di cuenta que tenia la agujeta de mi zapato desabrochada y me agache para amarrarme bien mi zapato, pero donde me agache se salió mi celular de la bolsa de mi bata y salió resbalando por el pasillo cuando me paré para recogerlo sin querer choqué mi cabeza con una persona y los dos caímos sentados, por acto reflejo cerré mis ojos porque hasta vi lucecitas del golpe que me di con esa persona, cuando de repente escucho una voz suave pero preocupada...

- Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien? - me dijo ese desconocido yo aun con mis ojos cerrados le respondí

- Sí, estoy bien solo estoy esperando que desaparezcan estás lucecitas de mi cabeza - cuando ya no había más lucecitas de colores levante la vista hacia esa persona y de repente me topé con un chico, de ojos color esmeralda que me miraban preocupados y caí hipnotizaba bajo esa mirada, pero que me estaba pasando no lo conozco y ya estoy empezando a decir estupideces me hizo mal el golpe

- ¿Es tu celular?- siguió preguntando y extendiéndome mi celular

- Mmm sip, gracias- le agradecí con una sonrisa, y sentí como mis mejillas empezaron a tornarse de color rojo

- De nada, vi como salió resbalando y quise recogerlo pero no me viste por eso nos golpeamos jejeje- dijo algo apenado este chico guapo

- No te preocupes, bueno me tengo que ir, gracias de nuevo, amo este celular aunque ya este pasado de moda- le dije tímidamente acompañado de mi típico sonrojo, mientras me devolvía mi teléfono y nos incorporábamos de nuevo; entonces voltee hacia donde estaban mis amigos y vi que Jaco grito

- ¡Bella! Apúrate que se están acabando tu cheesecake- y me despedí de ese chico ojiverde agitando mi mano pero parecía que quería decir algo más o... era producto de mi imaginación como sea ya que estaba en la mesa con los chicos

- Aja, ahora que Bella primer día en el hospital y ¿ya conquistaste a alguien?- Pregunto divertido Jacob

- No, tonto claro que no solo que ayudo a recoger mi celular que resbalo de mi bata y le di las gracias- le dije mordazmente

- Pero no te dejo de ver mientras venias hacia nosotros- me dijo tranquilamente Jasper

- Nah, alucinaciones de ustedes chicos- y di por terminada la conversación dando los últimos bocados del cheesecake que estaba en la mesa, pero... ¿será que lo vuelva a ver?

EDWARD POV

Estaba terminando mis últimas notas de evolución con ayuda de mis ayudantes (mi interno Jason y 2 estudiantes de medicina de Washington si mal no recuerdo son Jasper y Jacob) de ahí los estudiantes me pidieron permiso para comer ya que se quedarían hasta las 8 de la noche y accedí a que comieran aparte de que en la junta que tuve con mi padre y el resto del personal médico del hospital, que fue este fin de semana que pasó, tenían marcado su merienda a la 1 de la tarde. Como tenía sed baje al comedor a comprar una bebida cuando en los baños veo a una castaña que se agacha a recoger algo y vi que era su teléfono ya que vi que algo patinaba en el piso salí a recogerlo para devolvérselo a esa chica cuando siento un golpe en mi cabeza y los dos caímos al suelo al mismo tiempo como vi que la chica no abría sus ojos me preocupe y le pregunte si se encontraba bien pero cuando por fin logró abrir los ojos y dirigió su vista hacia mí, nunca había visto en mi vida unos ojos color chocolates tan hermosos, y esa mirada angelical, era un ángel caído del cielo?, pero después de esa enorme impresión que me dio esta chica, me di cuenta que tenía su teléfono en mi mano y le pregunte si era de ella (pregunta tonta! no sabía que decirle!) y me respondió que si, entonces vi que se empezó a sonrojar, se veía más hermosa sonrojada! y mientras nos incorporábamos sentí la mirada de varias personas cuando volteo vi que mi el estudiante que está conmigo en mi área de trabajo la llamó y le dijo algo de que se estaban acabando su postre así que me dio las gracias pero... quería preguntarle su nombre

- Espera, no te vayas- fue lo único que pude susurrarle pero ella ya estaba de nuevo con sus compañeros...

* * *

><p><strong>Lectoras y Lectores... Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta loca pero romántica historia jejejeje...<strong>

**Actualizaré cada 3 días nos vemos! :D**


	3. Contando lo sucedido

**Capítulo 3: Contando lo sucedido**

EDWARD POV

Mientras iba rumbo a mi área de trabajo después de mi relax de 5 minutos, no deje de pensar en la chica de ojos achocolatados, así que después de lo acontecido decidí preparar mis historiales y expedientes de mis pacientes en lo que llegaba mi hora de comida para poder desahogarme con mi primo Emmett, así una vez que termine y adelante mis pendientes me dirigí por segunda vez al comedor ya que después de la comida de los nuevos estudiantes seguía la de todos los residentes del hospital aunque no todos asistían porque algunos no terminaban sus pendientes o tenían de más y pues se aguantaban el hambre como a veces me sucedía, me dirigí a las filas para que me dieran mi bandeja de comida y me senté en una mesa disponible, en ese momento aparece mi primo y me hace señas de que en un rato se sienta así que yo solo le respondí asintiendo mi cabeza. Una vez que mi primo tenía su bandeja de comida nos dispusimos a comer y a platicar

- Qué tal tu trabajo Eddie?- empezó a decirme Emmett

- Pues hoy no hay mucho trabajo ya hasta deje todo preparado para el pase de visita de la tarde con el Dr. James, y sabes que no me gusta, más bien odio que me digas Eddie en un lugar público y más si se trata del hospital- le respondí con enfado

- Ya pues primo yo que trato de animarte tu día y mi día y lo echas a perder con tu mal humor- me dijo "decepcionado" mi querido primo

- Ok, ya basta de este pleito tengo algo que contarte que me pasó hoy- le dije yendo al grano, aunque viéndolo bien se lo veo más alegre y radiante de lo normal

- Suelta la sopa primo, soy todo oídos, que yo igual te tengo que contar algo súper importante- dijo Emmett

- Hoy conocí a un ángel en la cafetería pero...- deje inconclusa la oración

- Pero ¿qué?- respondió desesperado mi primo

- Creo que se trata de una estudiante y sabes que no podemos tener cualquier tipo de relación con un estudiante que no sea solamente la relación profesor-alumno y no sé qué hacer- le dije a mi primo

- Primo... creo que no eres el único porque igual a mí me pasó lo mismo pero tuve que aguantar mis impulsos coquetos porque estaba tu padre y pues igual respeto lo de la relación profesor-alumno y además apenas estamos en nuestro primer año de residencia...- dijo preocupado mi primo

- Pero... ¿de quién te flechastes primo? Tanto así de fuerte ¿te pego cupido?- empecé a carcajearme- Si te has acostado con medio Washington y lo que te falta jajajaja

- Ya primo o quieres que siga diciéndote Eddie?, pero esto creo que es enserio- mostro una seriedad que nunca había visto en Emmett solo cuando les dijimos a nuestros padres lo que queríamos estudiar

- Ok esto se ve que es en serio pero igual tal vez sea gusto pasajero ¿no crees? Pero sinceramente primero esta nuestros estudios y trabajo a pesar de tener familia de médicos eso no significó que fue fácil llegar hasta donde estamos actualmente y más si fue nuestra decisión sufrir como cualquier "mortal" por así decirle Emmett tu ¿qué opinas?- le solté la cruda verdad a mi primo con toda la sinceridad que pude

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, lo mejor que podemos hacer en este caso pues es continuar con lo que estamos haciendo, y lo que tenga que pasar pasará digamos que lo bueno de este asunto es que nuestros padres son compresivos pero igual no hay que confiarnos además estarán 4 semanas y eso pasa rápido... punto final del asunto. Además qué onda con Tanya?- dijo Emmett dudoso pero sincero con su respuesta

- Es una buscona y eso lo sabes perfectamente, al principio era solo por hacer crecer mi ego de galán pero ahora quiero concentrarme en mi especialidad y conseguir un buen puesto de trabajo porque igual sabes perfectamente que amo lo que hago, y le he dicho de todas las formas respetuosas que solo podemos ser amigos y buenos compañeros de trabajo pero sigue insistiendo y ya me está empezando a hartar; además voltea con cuidado que casi me está violando con la mirada- le señale a Emmett con disimulación la mesa donde está sentada Tanya con su sequito de amigas y como todos los días no dejaba de mirarme

- Wow, tienes razón primo pobre Tanya, seguirá soñando con que serás algún día su novio me apiado de ella jajajaja- respondió burlón Emmett- Y ¿cómo se llama tu chica Edward?, la mía se llama Rosalie es una rubia despampanante, pero a simple vista la vez y piensas que es una cabeza hueca, superficial y vanidosa pero es todo lo contrario querido primo, es súper inteligente, sencilla y amigable estará conmigo esta semana en neuro...- me dijo con muchísimo entusiasmo Emmett

- La verdad no sé cómo se llama...- le dije a Emmett y el explotó a carcajadas que toda la cafetería volteó a nuestra mesa y entonces le di un zape en la cabeza a Emmett para que cerrara su gran bocota

- ¡Cállate menso! no ves que toda la cafetería completa está viéndonos- le susurré molesto, apretando mi mandíbula

- Ouch eso dolió primo... pero ok, no sabes cómo se llama, entonces ¿cómo sabes que es estudiante?- dijo más calmado Emmett

- Porque cuando le iba a preguntar su nombre, lo el estudiante que está en mi área pero...- ahorita que estaba atando cabo mi alumno le dijo...- Bella, se llama Bella así lo llamó mi alumno ¡ya me acorde!- le dije a mi primo entusiasmado

- ¿Bella? Muy raro nombre pero suena bonito, ya investigaré eso primo, así que terminemos que nos quedan 15 minutos de comida y ni hemos dejado a la mitad la comida- finalizó Emmett la conversación y yo asentí dando bocados grandes a mi comida porque cuando chequé el reloj confirmé que tenía razón y no me gusta llegar después del doctor adscrito para el pase de visita, así una vez que terminamos de comer, quedamos en que cenaríamos en mi casa ya que mi madre Esme, extraña las locuras y bromas de mi primo, además de que mis tíos y padres de Emmett estarán de visita en mi casa.

EMMETT POV

No puedo creer que el amor está haciendo cambiar a mi queridísimo primo Edward la verdad su chica si le dio donde debía jajajaja pero igual a mí con mi alumna Rosalie, ya después investigaré disimuladamente la vida de Rosalie y un poco de Bella, ¿quién será esa chica?, ojalá y no sea igualita que Tanya porque sinceramente es un hígado y como dice mi primo llega un punto en el que te harta.

La doctora Tanya Denali es médico residente de Hematología, es muy déspota y grosera con sus estudiantes si no sabes cómo tratarla a mi no me ha gustado sus métodos pero según ella es para que le den su lugar en lo que es y desde que entramos a estudiar nuestra residencia no le ha quitado los ojos de encima a mi primo, aunque al principio parecía que iban a ser novios al final dijo Edward que no que primero sus estudios y después vendrá el amor y el matrimonio, es muy bonita la chica pero si no fuera así hasta creo que yo andaría con ella pero bueno así son las cosas. Y con respecto a Rosalie y con lo que debatimos mi primo y yo en el comedor lo mejor es seguir con mi ética de trabajo y educación ella es mi alumna y yo su profesor ojalá y la pueda conocer más a fondo fuera del hospital para no ser la comidilla de este lugar, pero creó que esperaré hasta que ellos terminen sus guardias en el hospital. Haber que cosas nos pone el destino...

ROSALIE POV

Wow no puedo creer que me haya gustado bastante un médico residente, pero lo malo es que yo soy su alumna y el mi profesor además nos enseñaron a mi amiga Bella y a mí a no confiarnos o dejarnos llevar por las hormonas con los doctores porque según Reneé lo único que buscan es diversión y "juventud" que ya no tienen en sus hogares pero aprovecharé al máximo mi semana con él porque en las siguiente 3 semanas ya no estaré en Neurología y tengo que aprovechar mis conocimientos al máximo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Por poco y no actualizo hoy porque me fui al cine a ver Amanecer por ultima vez jejeje xD es que la vi 3 veces <strong>

**Aquí tienen otro capítulo espero y les guste, nz vmz el Domingo con doble actualización bye! :D**


	4. Por fin se quién eres

**Capítulo 4: Por fin se quién eres**

BELLA POV

Después del incidente que tuve con el chico ojiverde el primer día de prácticas en el hospital, no lo volví a ver me concentré 100% en el área donde estábamos y la verdad es muy divertido, el doc Emm, como le gusta que le digamos además de los debates que tenemos sobre conocimientos en el campo de neurología, siempre se pasa haciéndole una que otra broma al interno Josh, ya estábamos a viernes y sinceramente en casi nunca se llenaron los cubículos de neuro, y en cuanto a los amigos a veces ni podían venir a comer, entre platica y platica con el resto de nuestros compañeros y sacando conclusiones entre los que podían asistir a comer las área más saturadas son cirugía, urología y gastro lo bueno es que entre la lista que logró conseguir Jasper con la rotación de nuestras áreas en las siguientes semanas Rose y yo no estaríamos en esas áreas cosa que me alegraba porque así tendríamos cosas que hacer lo poco que quedaba del día para solo cenar y dormir sin ningún estrés hasta el día siguiente, las clases por ahorita han sido muy buenas, nos han dado mucha información con la cual poder estudiar para el examen final. Así que ahorita son las 6:30 de la tarde y mandaron a llamar al doctor Emmett al área de urgencias porque llego un paciente grave consecuencia de un accidente automovilístico que según informes del interno iba rumbo a Washington pero a exceso de velocidad y como el asfalto estaba húmedo por la pequeña llovizna que duró todo el día ya se imaginaran el resultado de este. Así que bajamos todos a examinar el paciente de que no quedara con secuelas neurológicas temporales o permanentes, ya que el doctor que logro estabilizarlo, pidió interconsulta con neurología para dar una opinión sobre la futura recuperación del paciente...

- Bueno doctoras, ya vieron como se revisa a los pacientes después de un traumatismo fuerte y ya que están un poco estabilizados, es nuestro turno de checar que no queden con alguna secuela ya sea a corto o largo plazo ¿ok señoritas?- Nos dijo serio el doctor Emmett

- Sip, doctor!- respondimos las dos al mismo tiempo, mientras Emmett se ponía a rellenar la nota de evolución del paciente nosotras nos quedamos esperando al doctor y platicando trivialidades del hospital y preguntándonos donde rayos estaban nuestros amigos porque nos poníamos un poco melancólicas de solo vernos en la hora del almuerzo del hospital, en eso dirigí mi mirada a la entrada de urgencias por donde llegamos nosotros a revisar a nuestro paciente, y vi que iba entrando, súper deslumbrante, con su bata impecable entonces no sé por qué razón me puse nerviosa, y le di un codazo en las costillas a Rosalie y le dije que ahi venia el chico, con el que me tropecé el primer en el hospital y que por lo visto no era un chico cualquiera era un doctor en eso creo que se dio cuenta de mi mirada y dirigió su vista hacia mí y me empecé a poner roja de los nervios y para el colmo se estaba acercando hacia nosotras...

- Bella, ¿es mi imaginación o el chico que te topaste la otra vez en la cafetería viene hacia nosotras?- me preguntó Rosalie

- Sinceramente amiga, no tengo la menor idea- le dije muy nerviosa y mirando a los ojos a mi amiga en eso, Emmett nos llama

- Chicas, les quiero presentar a mi compañero, colega, amigo y primo que está haciendo su residencia en Traumatología al doctor Edward Cullen- dijo muy divertido y orgulloso Emmett

- Mucho gusto, doctoras- nos dijo muy respetuoso el residente y nos extendió la mano a Rose y a mí pero cuando yo le di mi mano, una corriente eléctrica paso por todo mi cuerpo y saqué mi mano muy rápidamente ojalá y no haya dado cuenta de esa corriente dije para mí misma pero estaba muy nerviosa y para el colmo no quitaba la vista de mi

- Y ¿cuáles son sus nombres?- dijo muy interesado e impaciente Edward

- Mmm... Me llamo Isabella Swan- fui la primera en responderle al doctor

- Pero en nuestro círculo de amigos le decimos Bella, porque según ella suena muy pomposo su nombre, disculpe por no decir mi nombre doctor Cullen yo soy Rosalie Hale- le dijo mi amiga muy entusiasmada por decir esa pequeñísima información sobre mi y le devolví la mirada desafiante

- Ahh ¿eres familia de Jasper?- preguntó dudoso Edward

- Sí es mi hermano mellizo- dijo muy segura mi amiga

- Con razón, se parecen bastantísimo pero la diferencia que veo entre ustedes además de que uno es hombre y usted mujer, es que es más serio y callado y usted parece todo lo contrario- dijo carismáticamente

- Jajaja, si como el ying yang, lo blanco y lo negro- le respondió mi amiga y yo me puse ¿celosa?, ¡qué cosas locas me pasan a mí!

- Ok, ok bueno Emmett, ¿ya checaste aquí al paciente? Para que me entregues tu nota, y el expediente y subirlo a piso para recuperación y chequeo de sus heridas después de la cirugía que le practicamos...- se dirigió hacia Emmett

- Ah ya claro, claro todo tuyo doc, bueno nos tenemos que ir porque ya no tenemos ningún pendiente aquí- dijo cómicamente Emmett

- Ok primo, un gusto conocerlas señoritas- nos dijo Edward y nosotras le dijimos adiós con la mano

Con que Edward Cullen se llama mi amor imposible... No lo puedo creer y para el colmo es primo de Emmett, tanta hermosura nos está haciendo daño a mí y a Rosalie que chico es el mundo después de terminar en urgencias ayudamos a terminar unas solicitudes de laboratorio a Josh y nos dieron permiso para retirarnos pasó tan rápido el tiempo que cuando nos dijeron que ya podíamos irnos cheque mi reloj y vi que eran 8:10. Nos dirigimos m amiga y yo al estacionamiento y ahi estaba el resto de mis amigos esperándonos en la puerta de salida del hospital entonces Alice viene con su típica sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y yo ya sabía que significaba eso, o un plan maquiavélico a salida en grupo

- Se pasan chicas ¿porqué tan tarde?- empezó el impaciente de Jacob cuando llegamos a ellos

- Nos entretuvimos ayudando a nuestro interno con las solicitudes y las sacadas de sangre, ya Jake no te me estreses no es bueno para tu salud- le dije yo para calmarlo y nos empezamos a reír- Y Alice... ahora que es noche de chicas ¿el viernes o alguna salida de día completo el sábado?- le dije directo al grano a mi amiguita

- Como se ve que me conoces amiga... pero por lo cansados que estamos por hoy y ya que ustedes dos señoritas...- nos apunto con el dedo en nuestro hombro a mí y a Rose- tardaron bastante en salir será sábado de Fulaz! Haremos un tour por La Push así que Jacob, invita a todos tus amigos y nos reuniremos todos en la playa a las 11am hasta las 6 de la tarde para platicar, bromear, platicar y como siempre tomarnos fotos como recuerdos como hacemos siempre ya que estas guardias me están estresando de solo verlos en la tarde en el comedor- dijo dramáticamente mi amiga y todos nos pusimos en filas incluyendo Jasper que es el más tranquilo de nuestra banda y dijimos al unísono- SI MI CAPITANA!- con nuestra mano derecha en nuestra frente saludando como soldados y Alice hizo su típico puchero de que no le agrado nada que le dijéramos así y después nos empezamos a carcajear y Jasper besó tiernamente la frente de Alice para calmarla y ella lo abrazo fuerte de la cintura

- ¡Me dan ternurita chicos! Yo igual quiero uno- dije con un puchero y Jasper me besó la frente y yo lo abrace en eso Jacob

- ¡ABRAZO GRUPAL YO IGUAL QUIERO UNO!- grito Jake y nos reímos juntos y nos abrazamos en bolita de ahí cada quien se fue a su auto y yo al mío para irnos a nuestras respectivas casas para descansar ya que mañana nos esperaría un día muy cansado...

EDWARD POV

- ¿Así que Emi? ¿Una paseada por la playa de la Push mañana al medio día?- le dije a mi primo que nos encontrábamos tomando un café calientito en cerca de la salida hacia el estacionamiento donde vimos y escuchamos toda la plática entre lo amigos de Bella, la chica que me hipnotizo

- Ok, me parece perfecto, ya le exigiré unas bien merecidas vacaciones a Carlisle- dijo Emmett y estallamos a carcajadas

- Coincido contigo pero que sea después de que se vayan los chicos, no sé porque no me quiero separar de Bella en ningún momento y ahora vete acostumbrando a que vaya a tu área cada que tenga tiempo libre primo ok?- le dije a mi querido primo

- Ok...- Finalizó Emmett, mientras terminábamos nuestro café y nos dirigíamos a nuestras áreas ya que nosotros salíamos una hora más tarde que los estudiantes y hoy no nos tocaba guardia en la noche

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les tengo el nuevo capítulo, disculpen la demora pero ayer tuve un día super ocupado xD y pues nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente que será el miércoles Bye! :D<strong>


	5. Playa, Diversión y Más

**Capítulo 5: Playa, Diversión y Más...**

BELLA POV

Llegue como zombi a mi casa, tenía un fin de semana muy ocupado primero por lo de la ida a La Push con los chicos y aparte el domingo tenía mucho que estudiar para mi examen final con los chicos este primer fin de semana me tocaba a mí, el siguiente, en casa de Rose y Jasper y el último fin de semana en casa de Alice, le conté los planes a mi madre sobre lo que haría el fin de semana y ella estuvo de acuerdo ya que iba a Port Angeles a comprar material para sus clases de esta semana que venía con su compañera de trabajo Julie y de paso una platicada en una cafetería y papá como cada fin de semana se iba de pesca con Billy el papa de Jake y a ver el partido en un pequeño establecimiento en el muelle donde pescan, lo bueno igual es que Sue que es la muchacha de la limpieza dejo todo limpio y ordenado el Viernes y terminara lo que quedaba el sábado así que pues no tendría ningún remordimiento de consciencia a la hora de llegar muerta a mi casa. Así que estoy dando bocados enormes a mi cereal y yogurt con frutas y granola porque me había levantado súper tarde y me iría con Rosalie en la cherokee de su hermano que es de color negro último modelo y Jasper se iría con Alice en una Hummer de los padres de ella porque llevaban un montonal de alimentos y cosas para ponernos cómodos en la arena de la playa porque al final del día todo terminaría en una fogata con algunos amigos de Jake y como aquí rara vez hace buen sol traíamos abrigos y colchas suficientes para abrigarnos bien en los que escuchamos muy atentos las leyendas de la tribu quileute. Estaba haciendo lista mental de que todo lo que llevo este a mi mano (cámara, mi cobija, cámara, silla, bombones, vasos y galletas, mi libro de Romeo y Julieta que era como la 5ta vez que lo volvía a leer) entonces escucho la bocina de la camioneta de mi amiga, chequé que nada se olvidará y me despedí de Sue y me avisó que se iría a las 2 de la tarde. Rose me ayudó a subir mis cosas y arrancamos rumbo a La Push. Conecté mi iPod en el estéreo de Rosalie y cantamos a coro nuestra canción favorita del mes que era "Smile" de Avril Lavigne

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_But you don't really give a shit_

_You don't let it go let it go with it_

_Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll..._

Cantábamos a todo pulmón en el camino mi amiga y yo tomándonos fotos alocadas mientras Rose manejaba y de paso tome una foto a Jazz y Al que iban atrás de nosotros en la carretera cantamos y cantamos hasta que por fin logramos llegar a las bellas y místicas playas de la Push estacionamos la camioneta y ya nos estaban esperando Jacob y el resto de sus amigos para ayudarnos a bajar todas las cosas para nuestro día en la playa. Después de que bajamos todo acomodamos las cosas en una pequeña parte de la playa ya los chicos habían puesto troncos de madera alrededor de lo que era una fogata que se prendería una vez que el crepúsculo se plasmará en el cielo y empezaría los relatos de los habitantes de La Push la cual era una de mis partes favoritas de está reuniones. Ya que todo estuvo acomodado y no faltará nada nos pusimos a correr en la orilla de la playa, nos salpicábamos de agua, las fotos no podían faltar al igual que la música en la cual Jacob trajo su grabadora y puso música para alegrar y animar más el día, las provisiones se estaban devorando en cuestión de segundos y Jacob y Corey un amigo y vecino de Jacob en la reserva se fueron a comprar más provisiones y para que aguantáramos en todo el día, nos pusimos a platicar con nuestros amigos, todas las pato aventuras que tuvimos en el hospital en la semana, organizaciones de estudiar y los temas, burlándonos de unos 3 chicos de la reserva que parecían de 16 años haciendo carreritas de una roca a otra y los premios eran bombones quemados, a Jake se le ocurrió traer una cuerda vieja y nos pusimos a saltar en ella pero no faltaba yo Bella "la torpe" que a la 10ma saltada me caía a la arena porque ya estaba cansada de saltar en eso oí el grito de Jake que vi que estaba en el estacionamiento

- ¡Bells mira!- después de dirigir mi vista hacia Jake vi que a 4 autos de donde estaba Jake con su moto bajando las nuevas provisiones, vi llegar a Edward con Emmett que entraban a un establecimiento que era un restaurante de mariscos el cual yo iba a comer con mis padres y Jake cada que visitábamos a Billy en la reserva y dirigí mi vista a Rose que igual había visto lo mismo que yo con la boca abierta en eso se acerco a mi

- Bella, no puedo creer que hayan venido a la Push, ¿crees que sea coincidencia?- pregunto muy inquietante mi amiga

- Ni idea, tal vez entren a comer y de ahi se van a sus respectivas casas que se yo- le respondí sin más que decir

- Chicos, ya vieron quienes entraron al establecimiento, ¿no están igual en el hospital de Seattle con nosotros?- preguntó Alice con curiosidad

- Son los residentes Edward y Emmett, el doctor Edward está en Trauma conmigo y Emmett está en Neurología- respondió Jazz a Alice

- Sip, así es está en Neuro conmigo y Bella- agregó Rosalie a la información que había dicho su mellizo

- Ok... pero ya equis sigamos en nuestra diversión!- finalizó Alice y nos seguimos tomando fotos en grupo, cuando dieron las 4 de la tarde le pedí las llaves de la camioneta a mi amiga para guardar mis cosas que había sacado y ponerme mi abrigo que lo había dejado adentro de la camioneta ya que tanto ejercicio y abrazos y carreras que hacíamos mis amigos daba mucho calor el tener puesto el suéter y pues en 20 minutos iban a comenzar las leyendas ya hasta tenían encendida la fogata para empezar.

Llegué al estacionamiento, abrí la camioneta y me dispuse a dejar mis cosas y acomodar un poco para guardar las cosas antes de irnos estaba tan concentrada buscando mi chaqueta y dejando espacio para guardar las cosas y encima de que tenia puesto mi iPod cantando "I wanna go" de Britney Spears cuando siento que alguien me agarra de la cintura y por reflejo grité del susto me quite de un jalón mis audífonos y me volteé para encarar a Jake porque siempre se la pasa asustándome cuando me ve entretenida en algo pero no era Jake era nada más ni nada menos que Edward Cullen era tanta mi impresión tenerlo en frente de mi que lo único que pude decir era

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-

- Disculpa por haberte asustado Bella pero como no me escuchabas decidir hacer eso- dijo muy avergonzado Edward

- Hmmm... no se preocupe doctor, yo tuve la culpa siempre me dicen que no le suba tanto volumen a mi reproductor porque luego no hago caso cuando me llaman y pues nunca les hago caso pero ahora ya cambié de parecer- dije avergonzada también

- Háblame de tu dime solo Edward ¿te parece?- dijo con una sonrisa torcida, diablos ¡qué me pasa con este hombre!

- Ok... Edward- y le respondí con una sonrisa- y que te trae a La Push- pregunté interesada

- Solo venía... a almorzar con mi primo Emmett a este restaurante que nos recomendaron hace un mes pero que nunca tuvimos tiempo de conocer... hasta ahora- respondió Edward con alegría

- Ahi siempre llego con mis padres cada que visitamos a un amigo de mi padre que de por sí es el padre de mi amigo Jacob- le conteste para continuar la platica

- Wow que padre y tú ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó muy interesado Edward

- Vengo con mis amigos, ya que Alice una de mis mejores amigas organizo esto con Jacob según ella siente que ya no tenemos tiempo para reunirnos entre semana por las guardias y que por mucho que estemos en el mismo hospital solo podemos platicar más o menos bien en el almuerzo; entonces para ponernos al corriente organizo esta salida así que aceptamos todos- dije con gran alegría

- Que interesante pero... ¿ya te vas tan pronto?- parecía que estaba ¿triste?

- No!... lo que quiero decir es que solo vine a guardar mis cosas y ponerme mi abrigo porque ya está empezando a enfriar y haciendo espacio para guardar las provisiones que trajimos es que esta camioneta es de mi amiga Rose y me vine con ella para no traer muchos autos de por si Jasper se vino en la camioneta de su novia Alice que igual está con nosotros en el hospital- así o más nerviosa estaba de estar a solas con el- Te gustaría quedarte a escuchar las leyendas de las tribus? Son muy interesantes- ¿me le estaba insinuando a quedarse? que me pasa

- Claro que sí, pero deja avisar a mi primo para que nos acompañe porque venimos en mi auto- contesto con una gran sonrisa

- Me parece perfecto- le respondí con la misma sonrisa y caminamos juntos rumbo a la playa, en el camino platicamos de trivialidades, gustos sobre música, comida, y algo en común que tenemos es la lectura, sentí un montonal de miradas sobre mí y Edward pero no me importo porque ya que habíamos llegado a la fogata le presente al resto de mis amigos, ya que los únicos que lo conocían eran Jasper, Jacob y Rose. Hablando de esta última no la vi en la fogata cuando en eso dirijo mi vista hacia los acantilados y la vi acompañada de Emmett? No lo puedo creer venia con él a toda risa, ya que estaban con nosotros se unieron a la plática cuando nos llamaron la atención porque las leyendas ya estaban a punto de comenzar y nos acomodamos todos en los troncos con bombones y refrescos. Los relatos eran muy bonitos como siempre lo han sido pero perdí cuenta de la hora que era cuando suena mi teléfono, vi que era un mensaje de mi madre diciéndome que a qué horas iba a llegar y le respondí que no tardaba de las 9 ya que estaban por terminar la tercera leyenda para irnos tempranos a nuestros hogares.

Una vez que terminaron los relatos recogimos nuestras, Emmett y Edward nos ayudaron un poco y finalizamos el día pasándonos nuestros números de teléfono y una despedida de beso en la mejilla, sinceramente fue el mejor sábado de toda mi vida acompañado de mis mejores amigos y el chico que me gusta.

Ya en el camino rumbo a mi casa...

- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo con Emmett en los acantilados?- pregunté muy curiosa a mi amiga

- Nada, solo platicamos nos topamos en la salida del restaurante donde fue a comer con Edward ya que yo quería ir al baño, y pues entre plática y plática quería conocer los acantilados y platicamos de lo hermoso que se veía el paisaje, y de trivialidades, nuestros gustos, disgustos, sueños, planes y cosas así, amiga en serio no sé que me está pasando pero fue inolvidable mi día se la pasó haciéndome reír, se lleva súper bien con mi hermano y nuestros amigos, tengo miedo de enamorarme y no ser correspondida- termino nostálgica su relato

- Pues ya somos dos amiga...- dije pensativamente- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dije preocupada

- Pues seguir siendo amigos, sabes que ellos están prohibidos, además que dirá las demás gente, la cual sinceramente me tienen sin cuidado pero apenas somos estudiantes y no podemos involucrarnos con algo serio, tanto que nos previenen nuestros padres para hacer todo lo contrario, no lo creo- dijo firmemente mi amiga

- Tienes razón, solo le ofreceremos nuestra amistad, pero son tan lindos, uf! que complicado estamos haciendo esto-

- Jajajaja, tienes toda la razón lo estamos complicando, pero ya calmémonos solo nos quedan 3 semanas y de ahi no nos volverán a ver- dijo mi amiga dando por terminada la conversación

El domingo desde tempranas horas todos se reunieron en mi casa para estudiar los temas que vimos en la primera semana, hacíamos concursos de preguntas y respuestas, rolábamos una pelota de hule uno hacia una pregunta y respondía al que le cayera la pelota, si no sabía la respuesta se rolaba a la siguiente persona y así sucesivamente, tuvimos un descanso de 1 hora en ese tiempo mi madre nos dio de comer macarrones con queso y plátanos fritos con media crema y queso el cual estaban exquisitos como todos los días, el tragón de Jake pidió otra porción y mi mamá gustosamente le sirvió un segundo platado y como siempre cada que logran probar los platillos de Reneé la alaban diciendo que todo quedo recontra delicioso hasta Jake le da un beso y abrazo de oso a mi mamá solo por el hecho de alimentarlo parecemos niños de kínder...

Como a las 6 de la tarde dimos por terminado "el domingo de estudiar" y cada quien fue para su respectiva casa, subí mi libreta y libros a mi habitación y me dediqué a preparar mis cosas para el lunes, cuando de pronto empieza a sonar mi teléfono y vi que era un mensaje abrí la bandeja para checar de quien era, aunque sospechaba que era de Alice o Jacob ya que a veces me piden que les lleve una porción de comida al hospital para la hora del almuerzo y fue todo lo contrario ya que el mensaje era nada más ni nada menos que Edward Cullen!

_'¿Cómo estás?, ¿estás muy ocupada?'_

Y una estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en mi rostro y le conteste... _'Yo bien ¿y tú?, acabo de terminar de estudiar con mis amigos y ahorita estoy buscando mis cosas para mañana y acomodando mi habitación' _y le di enviar en menos de 5 minutos me llegó otro mensaje y lo leí

_'Cansado hoy tengo guardia en la noche y no pude dormir pensando en ti'_- oh, oh que está pasando, volví a leer el mensaje como 10 veces más para ver si lo que decía era una mala jugada de mi cabeza o era verdad sinceramente no sabía que responderle en eso

- Hija, ya está la cena lista baja para que cenes algo y te vayas a dormir- me dijo mi mamá

- Oki doki, en un rato bajo- le dije

Cerré el mensaje y me fui pensando en lo que había leído hace un momento, y si ¿solo me quiere para el rato?... Lo mejor será alejarme de él lo más que pueda y advertir a mi amiga con Emmett

EDWARD POV

¿Porque le envié eso?, ¿en que estaba pensando?... Me arrepentí de enviarle eso a Bella cuando cerré mi celular pero es que no sé por qué demonios no puedo sacármela de mi cabeza, no sé si Emmett habrá hecho lo mismo con Rosalie pero no quiero que piense que quiero aprovecharme de ella


	6. Nueva área, Nuevos Compañeros y Chisme

**Capítulo 6: Nueva área, nuevos compañeros y chisme**

BELLA POV

No pude conciliar el sueño anoche, me levante a duras penas y cheque mi celular para comprobar que lo que había leído era verdad, me arreglé rápidamente y baje a desayunar con mis padres, una vez que baje el último escalón y estaba en la entrada de la cocina vi que mi padre aun no estaba en su lugar...

- Tu padre salió temprano rumbo a La Push, encontraron a un oso grizzli en zona de campamento y parece que hay turistas acampando...- dijo mi Reneé preocupada cuando me vio entrar y dándome mí desayuno

- Ahh ok... está bien- respondí pensativa

Mientras ingería mi desayuno estuve dando muchas vueltas respecto al mensaje que me envió Edward en eso mi madre me saca de mis pensamientos

- Bella, Bells! ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?- dijo mi mamá mientras agitaba su mano en frente a mi cara

- No mamá, disculpa es que estaba pensado en una cosa- le dije

- ¿En qué cosa?- me dijo curiosa mi madre

- En el examen final y en que se me olvido preguntarle a Alice como se llama el doctor con el que estuvo y si eran estrictos porque hoy empiezo en oncología con Rose- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió pero en si decía la verdad pero como teníamos clases antes de dirigirnos a nuestras nuevas áreas aprovecharía para preguntarle eso a Alice o Angela...

- No te pongas nerviosa hija, solo haz lo que te digan y muy atenta a todo ¿si?- me dijo animada

- Gracias mamá eres la mejor- le dije con una sonrisa- Me tengo que ir si no se me va a hacer tarde- le dije a mi madre dando los últimos bocados a mi desayuno

- Ok, hija cuídate y vete con cuidado, sabes que la carretera esta mojada por la lluvia- me dijo seria mi madre, me levante de la mesa, deje mi plato en el fregadero y me despedí de mi mamá con un beso, salí de mi casa y fui rumbo al hospital

La clase estuvo súper interesante el tema fue sobre epilepsias, gracias a dios llegue a tiempo a la clase y aproveche para abordar a mi amiga Alice sobre oncología junto con Rose, una vez que termino la clase cada quien se dirigió a su área, le enseñe el mensaje que me envió Edward anoche y no se sorprendió ya que más o menos lo mismo Emmett le envió a Rosalie, nuestra conclusión fue que era mejor dejarlo por la paz y tratar de no toparnos con ellos en el hospital.

Nos presentamos a tiempo con el médico residente de Oncología el Dr. Jared Leto junto con su interna Hayley Williams, súper atenta y carismática y el doctor es agradable pero no es lo mismo como con el Dr. Emmett que se la pasaba haciéndote reír durante todo el día y bromeaba con Josh su interno y se ponía más rojo de lo que yo me ponía cuando me avergonzaban. El almuerzo estuvo tranquilo bromeando entre nosotros y tomando fotos como recuerdo de nuestras prácticas. Después del almuerzo pasamos la visita de la tarde y como hubo muchos ingresos como al medio día ayudamos a Hayley con los pendientes que sinceramente eran bastantísimos; como a las 5 de la tarde Rose y yo nos dividimos nuestros pendiente ella llevaría las solicitudes de radioterapia y yo las muestras de sangre al laboratorio, estaba en la puerta del elevador esperando a que se abriera porque que flojera bajar por las escaleras desde el 4to piso hasta la planta baja y todavía caminar un pequeño tramo para llegar al laboratorio además me dolían bastantes mis pies más bien ni los sentía si estaba parada era por inercia o gravedad que se yo, entre al elevador y como estaba súper estresado el día una vez que estaba dentro del elevador, me recargue en la pared, cerré mis ojos y me puse a cantar para desestresarme...

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says..._

- Que linda voz tienes- Oh no... Será producto de mi imaginación o es porque me quede dormida en el elevador, al abrir mis ojos me tope con unos color esmeralda era Edward

- Gracias...- le respondí sonrojada y con la vista en el suelo, dirigí mi vista a la pantalla del elevador para saber en qué piso estaba una vez que Edward cerro la puerta del elevador y vi que estábamos en la 3ra planta, durante el peque viaje a la planta baja se me hicieron horas estar encerrada en ese pequeño lugar con Edward sin decirnos nada me sentía súper incómoda, cuando por fin en la pantalla apareció PB salí caminando con urgencia pero él me detuvo del brazo

- ¿Por qué te vas tan rápido sin siquiera despedirte?- dijo él, estaba a punto de responderle algo cuando en eso...

- Edward, ¿dónde te has metido?, no te vi en el almuerzo...- parecía una médico residente, así que ese momento aproveche para desaparecer de ahi

- Con permiso doctor- fue lo único que dije una vez que pasé al lado de Edward y me dirigí rápido a mi sitio pero sentí la mirada penetrante de las dos personas que había dejado atrás de mí

Una vez que deje las muestras de sangre tuve que correr para mi área subiendo las escaleras para no toparme con Edward en los pasillos o peor aún de nuevo en el elevador. Cuando llegué a mi área me fui a sentar un rato con Rose para descansar un poco

- ¿Qué te pasa Bells?, parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma- me preguntó mi amiga

- Edward en el elevador...- fue lo único que pude decir

- ¿Cómo? no entiendo- pregunto confundida

- Me topé con Edward en el elevador cuando bajaba al laboratorio, estaba en el 3er piso e iba a la planta baja igual que yo- le dije

- Wow... y ¿qué paso? ¡Cuéntame!- me pregunto emocionada

- Nada importante, me escucho cantar pero fue sin querer tenía mis ojos cerrados para desestresarme un rato y me dijo que tenía bonita voz, le di las gracias y de ahi me sentí muy incómoda estar encerrada en el elevador con él, no me dejaba de mirar y yo solo desviaba mi vista a otro punto del lugar, cuando llegamos a la planta baja salí casi corriendo y me detuvo preguntándome que porque no me despedía de él, le iba a decir algo cuando aparece una doctora creo que igual es estudiante y aproveche ese momento para huir- termine de decir

- Mmm ya me imagino, yo me la pasaba de esquina en esquina escondiéndome para ver si veía a Emmett mientras dejaba las solicitudes- dijo ella tranquilamente

- ¿Y?- quería saber cómo termino su pato aventura

- Lo vi... en la entrada de la sala de radiografías y me fui a perder en el hospital y llegue a hematología y pase a saludar a mi hermano y Jacob que su residente a cargo se había desaparecido y les había dejado que leyeran un tema porque no había mucho trabajo, me despedí y volví a regresar y vi que ya no estaba y muy tranquilamente deje las solicitudes y ya- finalizo mi amiga

- Oh... bueno al menos no tuviste que verlo frente a frente- fue lo único que pude decir

Después de nuestros incidentes ese día, para el martes cuando llegamos a nuestra área después de nuestra clase sentí que casi todo el personal se me quedaba viendo, pero no le tomé importancia.

Para la hora del almuerzo Jessica y Lauren se sentaron donde estábamos nosotros, por las miradas que traían se trataba de un chisme, sinceramente ¿cómo le hacen para enterarse de las cosas que pasa en este hospital?

- Chicos, chicos que creen ¡nos acabamos de enterar de un chismesaso sobre 2 residentes!- chilló emocionadísima Jessica

- ¡Ya habla!- le exigió Alice

- Bueno, en realidad la que lo vio en persona fue aquí mi intimísima Lauren así que ella les contara- dijo Jessica

- Pero no vayan a pasar la voz esto se queda entre nosotros ¿ok?- sentenció Lauren

- ¡Sí! ya cuenta- dijimos todos al unísono

- Vi que la Dra. Tanya R1 en Hematología intento robarle un beso al Dr. Edward de Traumatología- susurro ella

- ¿Edward Cullen, el hijo del director del hospital?- preguntó Rose

- Si el mismo- confirmo Lauren, mi cara debió parecer poema ya que Alice y Rose voltearon a verme y Rose me dio un codazo para que reaccionara ante tal noticia que la verdad me debería valer pepino porque no tengo nada que ver con él, más bien ni amigos éramos así que pues sentí... ¿celos? no, no puede ser eso es algo súper estúpido de mi parte

- Hmm... ¿Se dieron cuenta de tu presencia?- me dirigí a Lauren porque igual fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar

- Obvio no, pero por poco y me cacha la Dra. Tanya ella es como medio bipolar a veces te trata súper bien y te enseña a cómo tratar a los pacientes para sacar diagnóstico, pero otras anda de un humor de perros... sospechamos aquí mi amiga y yo que se trata de la "Rabia de la Vagina" por estar en sus días además estuvimos una semana con ella tal vez sea eso- dijo Lauren

Por la forma que contó su historia y cuando menciono lo de la "Rabia de la Vagina" todos nos volteamos a ver entre nosotros y nos empezamos a reír hasta más no poder, y las chicas chismosas se irritaron un poco con nuestro comportamiento

- Yo creo que están equivocadas chicas- dijeron al mismo tiempo Jazz y Jake y nos volvimos a reír, pero empezamos a notar que todos los que estaban en la cafetería nos empezaban a mirar y mejor nos calmamos

- Para estar a mediados de semana, no creo que sea su "Rabia de la vagina"- dijo Jake intentando contener la risa cuando menciono esa graciosa frase

- Tiene razón Jake así como a ustedes las trataron la semana pasada, nos está tratando a nosotros pero lo bueno del asunto por así decirlo es que podemos descansar de ella como 15 minutos porque se desaparece diciendo que tiene que entregar unos pendientes- dijo Jasper pensativo

- Bueno chicos, es hora de regresar a nuestras áreas para que no nos regañen ya que nos queda menos de 10 minutos para que finalice el almuerzo, en especial a ustedes café con leche- dijo autoritariamente y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Jasper y Jake y nos empezamos a reír por lo que dijo al final ya que Jake por ser quileute su raza es de piel morena y Jasper es más pálido que un papel

Después de la divertida conversación cada quien recogió su bandeja para dejarla en la basura pero sentí unos pequeños brazos jalarme cuando me dirigía a la salida de la cafetería

- Me tienes que contar que está pasando contigo, Isabella- dijo muy seria Alice

- ¿De qué hablas?- intente desviarla del tema

- Algo raro se traen entre tú y Rosalie desde este sábado y me vas a decir que es ¿ok?- dijo - Me iré a dormir a tu casa está noche y ahi me contarás todo aunque amanezcamos platicando y tengamos guardia mañana ¿entendido?- finalizó Alice

- Ok...- fue lo único que pude decir

A la salida del hospital vi que Alice estaba hablando por teléfono, supuse que era a sus papás para avisar que iba a dormir conmigo quedamos en que yo la esperaría en mi casa ya que tenía que pasar a bañarse y traer sus cosas para arreglarse en la mañana. Cuando llegue a mi casa avise a mi mamá de la visita de Alice y ella sonrió encantada, me preparó mi cena y me puse a preparar mi uniforme de mañana y a bañarme para relajar mis músculos sin querer me quede dormida en mi cama después de bañarme porque subí mis piernas hacia arriba para que bajara la circulación porque sentía mis piecitos enormísimos de tanto caminar y estar parada

- Hija, ya llegó Alice y aquí te dejó tu cena, lavas tu plato cuando termines- dijo dulcemente mi mamá cuando abrí completamente mis ojos vi la pequeña figura de mi amiga duende y me levante de mi cama y le di las buenas noches a mi mamá, ya que Charlie llegaba tarde porque estaba resolviendo un problema en Port Angeles

- Bueno chica del coro es hora de hablar- dijo Alice mientras terminaba mi cena y ella se acomodaba en mi cuarto con sus cosas y el despertador decidimos poner 3 despertadores alrededor de mi habitación porque esta plática iba para largo y algo intuía que nos levantaríamos tarde así que fue buena idea dejar todo listo en caso de levantarnos tarde

- ¡Ok, me rindo!- dije alzando mis manos, y le saque una risa a mi amiga

Mientras terminaba mi cena, le conté lo que me pasó con Edward desde que lo conocí, lo mucho que me atrajo como chico y le conté que no era la única con ese problema que Rosalie le había pasado los mismo con Emmett el primo de este, le confesé lo que paso el sábado le enseñe los mensajes que me había mandado este fin de semana pasado y ella escucho muy atenta a cada detalle que le daba y termine mi relato con lo que nos paso en lo que va de la semana con Emmett y Edward; ella estuvo agregando peque detalles sobre el comportamiento de Edward y de los súper amable que es con ella y Angela yo le dije mi puto de vista respecto a que mejor es concentrarnos a lo que venimos a hacer y que lo más sano es no tener ningún tipo de comunicación que no sea alumno-profesor ella apoyo mi punto y dijo que ahi estaría para mí y Rosalie para cualquier cosa, nos dormimos a las 2am después de esta estresante platica confesándole a mi amiga de que si me puso celosa lo que paso entre él y Tanya pero era lo mejor para todos

El sonido de los despertadores me asustaron ya que soñé con Michael Meyers el asesino serial de la película de "Halloween" ya que por culpa de Jacob y sus amigos que me obligaron a ver esa película, desde ese día le tengo pavor a ese hombre a pesar de ser película pero lo que odie de mi sueño es que por más que intentaba huir de él, sentía que no corría lo suficientemente rápido, cheque la hora de mi teléfono y vi que eran 6:00am! Casi tire a Alice de la cama cuando le dije la hora, nos arreglamos lo más rápido que pudimos, para despertarnos mejor nos llevamos dos tazas de café cargadísimos y calientes que gracias a dios Reneé nos había dejado preparado junto con nuestros almuerzos, prácticamente subimos volando al coche de Alice, a pesar de que siempre la he criticado por su alocada forma de conducir, hice una excepción porque era casi 1 hora de Forks a Seattle, llegamos al salón de clases con 10 minutos de retraso pero lo que sucedería a continuación no me lo había imaginado en mis más locos sueños

- ¿Qué horas son estás de llegar doctoras?- dijo muy enojada, Tanya que estaba parada en el pintarron del salón

- Disculpe, doctora no era nuestra intención- intente reparar el problema

- Ya sé que no era su intención, esta vez no tendrán asistencia en su clase, odio que me interrumpan cuando empiezo mis clases- nos dijo ella

- Lo sentimos doctora- dijimos las los al mismo tiempo

- Pasen a sus lugares que sea la última vez que hagan esto y va para ustedes también- dijo dirigiéndose al grupo restante que ya estaba en sus lugares

- Disculpe la tardanza, doctora fui a hacer cambio de turno en mi área- era él, y no dejaba de mirarme, esperen, ¿será que vio lo que pasó hace un momento? Me puse roja como un tomate y Alice se dio cuenta de mi sonrojo

- No hay problema, doctor, tomé asiento en lo que doy mi clase- dijo de forma muy inocente que la verdad no se le daba y le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta a Edward, que rara es está doctora hace un rato estaba de mal humor ahora nada más vio a Edward y está de lo más feliz

La clase continuo su curso, la verdad me estaba muriendo de sueño, le di varios sorbos a mi café para despertarme mejor y ¡funciono!, lo que hace un poco de café cargado, después de la clase cada quien se dirigió a sus áreas pero antes de que yo saliera Edward me nos llamó a Alice y a mi

- Doctoras, vengan acá un momento- dijo él, ahora ¡porque rayos todo el mundo confabula contra mí!

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Bonus 2!<strong>_

__**La canción es de Selena Gómez se llama _"Who Says"_ está muy linda la letra :D**

**Disfruten el capítulo!**


	7. Malos Entendidos

**Capítulo 7: Malos Entendidos**

BELLA POV

- Doctoras, vengan acá un momento- dijo el - Cuales son sus nombres para ponerles asistencia en la hoja- continuo él, nos sacamos de onda pero le dimos nuestros nombres, nos puso asistencia y le dimos las gracias al mismo tiempo mi amiga y yo

- Que no se entere Tanya de esto ¿ok?, yo mismo iré a entregar la lista a la secretaria del director y aquí no ha pasado nada ¿entendieron?- dijo serio

- Sip, muchas gracias doctor- dijimos al mismo tiempo y nos retiramos a nuestras áreas de trabajo

Cuando llegue a mi servicio el Dr. Jared me pregunto el porque no llegue acompañada de mi amiga, y pues le tuve que contar toda mi historia del llegar tarde a una clase de la dra Tanya, y del que el dr Edward nos habia puesto asistencia a mi amiga duende y a mi, el al principio se puso serio pero luego, se empezo a reir y dijo que Tanya está loca si la ha tratado como compañera pues es porque estan en el mismo hospital y todo el equipo de residentes por muy diferentes las áreas que escogieron para especializarse, Rose llego un momento después con el carrito de curaciones ya que habia que lavar las heridas quirurgicas de varios pacientes y en ese momento dimos por terminada la conversación y cada quien se puso a trabajar. Mientras nos turnábamos los pacientes para curarlos le conté a Rose lo que había pasado después de que todo el grupo se había ido a sus respectivas áreas del como Edward nos ayudo con la asistencia a Alice y a mí, y de que no dijéramos absolutamente nada a nadie pero como Rose es casi

mi intimísima y gran amiga desde que estábamos en pañales sabía que podía confiar en su palabra de niña exploradora, igual estuvo de acuerdo con el mal comportamiento que nos había dado Tanya al llegar tarde y de respetamos los 10 minutos de tolerancia, para arruinar un poco el momento le confesé el porqué llegue tarde con Alice la dura confesión que le di a mi peque amiga sobre Edward y que le pase información sobre ella con Emmett al principio me quería ahorcar, pero luego entendió que a Alice no se le escapa ni una cuando de secretos entre nosotras se trata y siempre nos da su punto de vista personal y nos apoya en todas las decisiones que tomemos y este caso no era la excepción porque que estupidez haría de mi parte yo una simple estudiante de medicina atrás de un médico residente y más si se trata del hijo prodigio de uno de los mejores hospitales de Washington; después de terminar con todas nuestras curaciones y ayudar en los pocos pendientes que le quedaban a Hayley el doctor nos dio una peque clase sobre los tratamientos indicados en diferentes tipo de cánceres y trivialidades y anécdotas del doctor cuando hizo su internado en Nueva York. Así transcurrió el día súper rápido cuando nos dimos cuenta todos ya era la hora del almuerzo y nos retiramos Rose y yo a comer algo porque sinceramente tanto trabajo en la mañana da mucha hambre. Caminábamos muy alegremente rumbo al comedor, incluso diciendo chistes tontos entre nosotras

- Un paciente llega con el doctor y le dice... Doctor me sigue el dolor y el doctor le dice cuando lo atrape venga a verme por favor- dijo Rose y nos empezamos a carcajear como nunca en nuestra vida pero al llegar al umbral de la puerta del comedor vi al director con Alice y cuando me vio llegar, nos dijo que lo acompañáramos a su despacho. Cuando entramos nos pidió que tomáramos asiento y así lo hicimos y comenzó

- La razón por las que quiero hablar con ustedes doctoras es porque, me llegó un informe de la doctora Tanya explicando que llegaron 20 minutos después de su clase y que aparte de esto durante la clase ustedes se la pasaron distrayendo a sus compañeros de grupo, tomando bebidas mientras ella daba su clase y que se comportaron muy prepotentes al pedir sus retardos de la clase, y eso acuérdense que se está permitido ese tipo de comunicación a nuestros mayores señoritas- dijo muy serio y molestó el Dr. Carlisle

¡WTF! Que maniaca está esa Tanya podrá ser muy residente en Hemato y podrá ser alguien importante en el hospital pero eso no le da derecho de decir cosas que no son Alice y yo nos quedamos atónitas con el comentario del doctor y sin poder contenerme le dije

- Discúlpenos doctor, pero eso es una mentira- dije cautelosamente

- Es verdad, aceptamos que llegamos tarde pero no fueron 20 minutos, entramos en el rango aceptado de los 10 minutos pero todo lo demás es una mentira- dijo muy confiada y directa Alice

- Además aceptamos igual que estábamos tomando café pero era para despertarnos era eso o dormirnos en toda la clase- sentencie yo, en eso escuche que la puerta del despacho se abre pero no me fije quien había sido

- Papá es verdad lo que están diciendo ellas- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo... Edward

- ¿Qué haces aquí hijo?- dijo Carlisle

- Me entere que las mandaste a llamar y vine a apoyar su punto de vista, sabes que no es la primera vez que hace esto Tanya cada que viene un nuevo grupo de estudiantes- dijo el

- Y ¿porqué vienes a abogar por ellas?- dijo muy serio Carlisle

- Porque me canse de las niñerías que hace Tanya por desquitarse con la gente cuando la mandan a dar una clase a primeras horas de la mañana- dijo su hijo - Además aquí la doctora Alice es una gran ayudante no solo conmigo, sino también con mi interno de no ser por ella y su compañera Angela no terminaríamos nuestros pendientes en el área y de la otra doctora por lo poco que me ha contado Emmett se concentra en lo que la mandan a hacer y son muy estudiosas así que por lo de la bebida acuérdate lo mucho que nos costaba estar despiertos papá, y sobre que llegaron tarde también las apoyo porque entraron en el rango de los 10 minutos y me di cuenta porque yo entre segundos después al aula para evaluar a Tanya- termino el su relato

- Oh... no sabía que habías entrado a vigilar a Tanya pero está bien hijo te apoyo en todo lo que dices- dijo el

- Además la asistencia se las puse yo una vez que termino la clase, no sé cómo se dio cuenta Tanya de esto- dijo el muy... ¿enojado?, Alice y yo nos miramos y no sabíamos que decir respecto al relato de Edward

- Ok hijo es suficiente, doctoras les pido una gran y sincera disculpa por culparlas de algo que no hicieron pero a la próxima tengan mucho cuidado y más si estarán compartiendo área con la Dra. Tanya en lo que queda de la semana de sus guardias, entendido?- finalizo Carlisle

- Entendimos doctor- dijimos al mismo tiempo y nos levantamos de nuestros lugares

- Disfruten de los que queda de la hora de su almuerzo y que pasen una buena tarde en sus guardias- dijo el Dr. Carlisle ya que estábamos a punto de salir de ahi

- Gracias doctor- dijimos y no fuimos casi corriendo hacia el comedor porque nos quedaba menos de media hora para devorarnos nuestro almuerzo que nos habían dado las cocineras y más tarde comeríamos el que nos preparó mi madre...

EDWARD POV

- ¿Porqué defendiste a capa y espada a estas chicas, Edward?, desde que tengo sentido de memoria nunca habías hecho esto desde que entraste a tu residencia- empezó a decir mi padre, tenía que pensar bien lo que iba a responder porque estoy enamorado de Bella Swan desde la vez que chocamos en la cafetería, fue lo que se dice amor a primera vista, cosa que nunca había experimentado en mi vida hasta ahora...

- Porque, personalmente, son chicas muy aplicadas y dedicadas a lo que van papá me recordó a mí en mis primeros años en la universidad y vi todo ese tipo de injusticias y todavía por lo que veo las hay, más desde que entró Tanya, cada grupo de estudiantes nuevos que entra cada que Tanya se desquita con ellos y me pone muy molesto por muy amiga que sea de ella- finalice

- Creo que tienes razón hijo, disculpa por no verificar bien los hechos y creo que tienes razón este grupo que ahora vino tiene mucho potencial, me contaron un poco tu primo y el Dr. Leto de Oncología- dijo el

- Padre, me paso a retirar, tengo trabajo pendiente y si no término no podré ir a comer a gusto con Emmett- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta

- Luego nos vemos hijo en la casa- finalizo el

Sinceramente el comportamiento de Tanya el día de fue más raro de lo que había visto en ella desde que empezamos a trabajar aquí, espero que no saque conclusiones falsas entre Bella y yo, ya le dicho de todas las formas posibles que ella no me atrae como chica, que la quiero como una gran amiga y hermana pero no entiende y ahorita anda más insistente en el asunto, hablare con Emmett para confirmar que no ha soltado la sopa, siempre tiene que ser Emmett y su gran bocota o al menos que nos haya escuchado platicar en los momentos que hemos estado solos pero creo que ahora tomare más precaución con esto. Bella me evita en el hospital y no me gusta que haga eso lo de los mensajes se lo dije con sinceridad pero creo que ella piensa otra cosa, al igual que Rosalie con Emmett, tendré que pasar a la casa de mi primo para platicar bien sobre esto porque quiero invitar a Bella a cenar y ver una película en el cine sin importar el estatus que estamos llevando en el hospital pero no se qué hacer estoy muy confundido

BELLA POV

Terminamos nuestro almuerzo justo a tiempo para salir corriendo a nuestras áreas por lo visto todo el hospital se enteró de los sucedido en la mañana y la llamada del director cuando nos dirigíamos al comedor, porque el doctor Jared me dijo que tenía otra media hora para comer una vez que terminara los pendientes y les invite mis bocadillos a él a Hayley y a Rosalie las horas que quedaban para terminar la guardia nos las pasamos platicando aunque de vez en cuando nos interrumpían hasta que por fin nos dieron luz verde para irnos; en la entrada de oncología estaba Alice esperándonos con Jasper y nos fuimos muy alegres rumbo al estacionamiento hasta que oímos que alguien me llamaba, volteamos todos a ver quién era y pues desgraciadamente era mi pesadilla personal

- Bella, ¿podemos hablar un minutos a solas? preguntó

- Es que...- iba decir que no, pero me interrumpió Alice

- Doctor, disculpe pero es que llevamos prisa, mi amiga se vino conmigo porque me quede a dormir en su casa y para no ir en dos autos le ofrecí llevarla y traerla- dijo desesperada

- Es solo 1 minuto por favor Bella- dijo dirigiéndose a mí, casi suplicándome

- En serio no puedo ella tiene un compromiso importante con sus padres y todavía tiene que recoger sus cosas a mi casa- le dije para que me dejara en paz

- Está bien, en otro momento será, adiós chicos- dijo él y se fue

- Vámonos antes de que se nos aparezca el otro Cullen- dijo Alice pero alguien la detuvo

- ¿De que hablas Alice? Hay algo que yo no sepa en este momento, Rose ¿tiene que ver contigo?- dijo Jasper

- Este... no es nada importante- dijo Rosalie desviando su mirada de la de su hermano, para que no siguiera la discusión, los interrumpí yo

- Jazz, mira lo hablamos el sábado ¿sí?, estamos cansados y el tema va para largo y está noche no nos alcanzará para que escuches todo- dije

- ... está bien, a las 12 del día en el parque del pueblo ¿ok?- nos dijo a todas

- ¡Pinky promise!- dijimos las 3

Este día está yendo de lo peor, ya me canse de estarme topando con Edward y para el colmo todos mis amigos ya se están enterando de todo, Rosalie me susurró un gracias cuando nos estábamos subiendo a los autos, tengo miedo de que esto llegue a oídos de Tanya y para el colmo es nuestra 2 semana ojalá y ya sean las 4 semanas para irme de aquí y descansar cómodamente en mi casa...

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Bonus 3!<em>**

**Otro regalo de santa jajajajajaja!**

**Espero y les guste ;D**


	8. ¡Ya no aguanto con esto!

**Capítulo 8: ¡Ya no aguanto con esto que me está matando por dentro**!

BELLA POV

En el camino rumbo a mi casa Alice ni yo dijimos absolutamente nada, nuestro silencio fue opacado con el sonido de la música de Alice en su porsche, iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me queje por la forma alocada de conducir de Alice y ni me fijé cuando habíamos parado en la banqueta de mi casa

- Nada de esto a nadie ¿oíste Bells?- dijo seria Alice

- Ok, hasta el sábado que se lo contemos a Jasper y a Jake, porque Jake es parte de nuestro círculo de amigos desde la infancia- dije

- Tienes razón, además ya tengo un plan pero todo lo pondremos a cabo este Lunes que te toqué con Edward y todavía me falta como hacer que Tanya no salga de su área al menos que vaya al baño o a comer- dijo ella pensativa

- ¿De que hablas Alice?, ¿qué plan? y ¿porqué?- dije asustada

- El lunes empiezas traumatología con Edward...- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos

- Y como lo sabes, ni siquiera he visto la hoja- le dije confundida

- Lo vi de la hoja de Jasper, ¡mujer!, ¿porqué todo te enteras un día antes chamaca?, si no fuera por Jasper, estaríamos más perdidas que en el Amazonas- dijo

- No me había puesto a pensar en eso, pero hare todo lo que tú me pidas, con tal de no meterme en problemas- le dije

- Vamos pues por mis cosas, que todavía tengo que hacer el viaje a mi casa y lo único que quiero hacer es dormir- dijo cansada

Cuando estuvimos adentro de mi casa, ninguna de las dos saco a relucir el tema sobre todo lo que nos había pasado el día de hoy, saludamos a mamá cuando apareció en la sala y ayude a Alice a recoger sus cosas, en lo que Reneé preparaba mi cena, mañana seria mi último día en Oncología con Rosalie y aparte teníamos un día pesado así que luego de que Alice se fue, cene y me fui a dormir lo más rápido que pude porque no aguantaba ni un minuto más estar despierta.

A la mañana siguiente, con trabajo y me levante de mi cama, tuve que provocarme una caída para poder levantarme, después de 15 minutos ya estaba en la cocina desayunando con mis padres, me despedí de ellos y me fui rumbo al hospital. Cuando llegue, me alegre que la clase no la diera la maniaca de Tanya, cheque la hoja de rotación de áreas y pues confirme con mis propios ojos que yo estaría este lunes frente a frente con mi pecado personal. La clase estuvo muy interactiva, casi todos participamos en las preguntas que nos hacia el adscrito incluso Jacob hizo que hiciéramos una ola con nuestros brazos porque nos fue excelente la clase y hasta se nos quito el sueño a todos, de ahí cada quien se fue a su trabajo...

EDWARD POV

No sé cómo me atreví a pedirle a Bella de platicar un momento estando con sus amigos, pero es que tenía que advertirle lo de Tanya, estuve investigando en la hoja de rotaciones y en la última semana, ella estará con Tanya y después del incidente de la mañana, apuesto mi riñón de que ella se desquitará con Bella y Rosalie, pero no sé porque está necesidad de protegerla de todo y todos, necesito hablar con Emmett ¡ya!

- Primito, ¿estás ya desocupado?- pregunto Emmett desde la entrada del cuarto de descanso, estaba leyendo el libro de "Romeo y Julieta" otra vez ya que es uno de mis libros favoritos desde la adolescencia

- Ya Emmett, solo estaba esperando a que vinieras a buscarme para ir a platicar afuera- dije

- Ok, entonces vamos- dijo caminando hacia la salida

Nadie dijo nada mientras nos dirigíamos a los alrededores del hospital, para respirar un poco de aire fresco y más ahora que estábamos de guardia nocturna y en parte para desesperezarnos y estar despiertos el mayor tiempo posible, aunque a decir verdad este seria de esas noches donde no iba haber ningún ingreso...

- Listo, suelta la sopa- dijo Emmett yendo al grano

- Hmmm... No aguanto esto que siento por Bella, confieso que estoy irrevocablemente enamorado de ella- ¡ya por fin lo dije!

- Oh...- dijo él, ¿eso es todo lo que se le ocurre decir en casos serios como estos?

- ¿Y?, ¿qué vas a hacerme?, ¿pegarme?, ¿decirle a mis padres?, ¿darme un baño de agua fría?, ¿lavarme el cerebro?...- empecé a decir un montón de ideas locas

- Wow, espera amigo, como puedes creer eso de mi soy tu primo, te quiero como un hermano, y además no eres el único con ese problema acuérdate que yo estoy estúpidamente, loco por Rosalie, así que si pensabas que iba a hacer una de esas opciones que me distes, quiere decir que no me conoces del todo bien...- me respondió con toda la sinceridad que hay en el

- Lo siento, me había olvidado que tú también estás en la misma situación-

- No te preocupes, así que... ¿qué haremos?- dijo el

- Ni idea, al menos yo con Bella pues, le he enviado mensajes, la he llamado como loco pero no me contesta, con esta actitud estoy en parte espantándola y alejándola de mi, pero siento como si fuera mi necesidad de protegerla, se ve tan frágil, es sencilla y sincera con las personas y me fascina cuando se sonroja- le dije mirando directamente a los ojos

- ¿Desde cuándo te das cuenta de esos detalles amigo?, Bueno aunque te confieso que los mismo me pasa con Rose pero de manera diferente pero se vio que desde la primera vez que ingresó a mi área había ya una conexión muy rara entre nosotros- dijo mi primo con una sonrisa radiante, que no había visto en años, salía con un montonal de chicas pero nada serio... hasta ahora

- La espío...- me sonroje - A veces que estoy desocupado en las madrugadas, antes de que vayan a clase los chicos, mientras se dirige a su almuerzo, cuando la mandan al laboratorio, y a veces en la salida, cuando se sube a su camioneta- termine mi confesión

- Ok querido primo... te acabo de perder, yo hago eso pero no tan obsesionadamente- empezó a hacer mueca de niño adolorido con esa confesión y nos empezamos a reír

- Ahora el punto es ¿qué vamos a hacer?- dije con preocupación

- Ya poniéndonos bien serios lo mejor es por ahora... dejarlas en paz- sentenció Emmett, iba a protestar pero el alzo la mano para que le pusiera atención

- Espera antes de que protestes escucha el plan, por el bien de ellas y nuestro es dejar de molestarlas en el hospital, hasta que terminen sus prácticas, después pues en parte tendremos derecho de intentar invitarlas a una cita, se lo confesaríamos a nuestros padres, para ver si nos apoyan para tener una relación formal con ellas... si se llega a dar... ¿qué te parece?- dijo el

- Pues para serte sincero es verdad, tienes toda la razón y... te apoyo- finalice yo

- ¡Eso es todo!- dijo alzando sus manos para chocar nuestras manos

- Vamos, que quiero dormir una rato luego en la mañana no soporto el sueño- dijo el

- Ok...-

BELLA POV

Por fin... ¡Viernes! Hoy fin de semana significa dormir, dormir y dormir hasta el sábado al mediodía por la confesión que le tenemos que dar a Jasper y a Jake pero lo que me preocupa es la reacción que vaya a tomar cuando sepa de que su hermana está enamorada de Emmett, el es muy sobreprotector incluso conmigo a pesar de ser su amiga pero tarde o temprano la verdad tiene que salir a luz. Me encontraba acomodando unos expedientes con Rosalie cuando llega Hayley y dice...

- Chicas, enorme favor, ¿podrían ir al banco de sangre a buscar un paquete para transfundírselo al de la cama 405?-

- Ok, ahorita vamos, ¿dónde está la nevera para recogerlo?- dije yo

- Ahh... esperen...- 1 minuto después - Aquí tienen ahora vayan- nos dijo

Íbamos rumbo al banco de sangre platicando sobre el próximo estreno de Harry Potter, ya que todos los chicos habíamos acordado ir juntos a la premier de medianoche y pues bueno, ellos saben que es una de mis sagas favoritas y siempre que pueden me preguntan a cada rato que cual es la fecha de estreno, íbamos Rose y yo doblando en una esquina y en eso...

- Entonces Bells, ¿te damos el dinero ya en el cine o prefieres que te lo demos antes?- pregunto Rose

- Mejor... ¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!- ya ni le pude responder porque sentí como mi pie se resbalo en el suelo del pasillo y casi caigo en forma de split junto con la hielera donde se guarda la bolsa de sangre y la malvada de Rosalie se empezó a retorcer de la risa, cuando me recompuse la fulmine con la mirada y ella quería dejar de reír, pero como se veía tan chistosa cambie mi enojo por una sonora carcajada que se oía en todo el pasillo, si era posible en todo el hospital

- ¿Cómo te resbalaste niña?- pregunto Rose intentando recomponerse

- No tengo ni idea... ¡solo sentí como mi pie se resbaló y estaba esperando el momento en que mi cuerpo chocará contra el suelo!- le dije asustada y buscando en el suelo el causante de mi casi caída

- Jajaja, ay amiga cada cosa que te pasa- dijo ella y nos seguimos riendo

- ¿Por qué tanta risa señoritas?- preguntó Emmett, desde el final del pasillo y nosotras dimos un brinco del susto y vimos que no estaba solo ahí estaba su querido primo, que venían directo hacia nosotras

Nos miramos Rose y yo con cara de que hacemos, entonces por instinto la agarre de la mano y seguimos nuestro camino ignorando a los chicos y ellos nos miraron confundidos

- ¿A dónde van?- preguntó Edward

- Banco de Sangre- dijo alegre Rosalie sin dejar de caminar

- Doctores Cullen, los llama el Dr. Lindemann para que lo acompañen a una interconsulta- oímos a nuestras espaldas

- Está bien, vamos- dijo Emmett y nosotras seguimos nuestro camino, oyendo como se alejaban Edward y Emmett

Después del incidente de hace rato llegamos sanas y salvas al banco de sangre, nos dieron la bolsita y de regreso encontramos al casi asesino de mi caída, era ¡un pedazo de pastel de chocolate!, y que nos volvemos a empezar a reír, luego me empecé a revisar como loca mi uniforme buscando alguna mancha de chocolate pero gracias a dios todo estaba en perfecta limpieza, y seguimos nuestro rumbo a entregarle el paquete a Hayley.

Iba en mi camioneta rumbo a mi querida casita después de un día pesado, siempre era la última en llegar a mi casa porqué me daba miedo manejar rápido como mis locos amigos, además de que mi pobre bebé solo puede manejar hasta los 85km/h; de repente veo que empieza a salir humo de mi camioneta y empieza a salir a nublar la vista de mi parabrisas, me asuste demasiado y me estacione a orillas de la carretera, un vez que cesó el humo intente prender la camioneta y nada, maldije para mí misma y saqué el celular de mi bolso para marcar a papá...

- Bueno...- escuche al otro lado de la línea

- Papá, estoy atrapada en medio de la carretera, la camioneta se descompuso, empezó a salir mucho humo del cofre, intente volver a encenderla y ya no prende- le dije calmadamente

- Ok hija, espérame dentro de la camioneta, enciérrate con seguro que en 30 minutos llegó con la grúa- dijo el medio alarmado

- No te preocupes papá aquí esperare- le dije y colgué la llamada

¡Media hora esperando a mi pobre padre! yo lo que quería era llegar rápido a mi casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto con televisión y un poco de chocolate caliente para el frío y que es lo que me pasa, quedarme a mitad de carretera, muriendo de frío, para que se me hiciera corta la espera agarre mi iPod y empecé a escuchar música, como estaba ardidísima de que hoy es mi día de mala suerte y quería gritar o golpear algo puse algo de Three days Grace...

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_Only when I stop to think about you,_

_I know_

_Only when you stop to think about me,_

_do you know?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

Termine de gritar la última frase de la canción, porque en realidad me odio a mi misma por enamorarme de la persona equivocada, en eso escuché unos golpes en el cristal de parabrisas, di un brinco del susto y me arranqué los audífonos por reflejo en eso vi que era... Edward. Baje el cristal de mi puerta para ver que quería

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola en la carretera?- dijo preocupado

- Nada importante, se descompuso mi camioneta y estoy esperando a mi papá con la grúa para que se lleven la camioneta y me vaya a casa con él- dije

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando?- preguntó y chequé la hora en mi iPod y vi que ya había pasado 15 minutos

- 15 minutos- fue todo lo que le dije

- Ok, ¿porqué mejor no te llevó a tu casa para no estar aquí los otros 15 minutos y no te estés congelando dentro de tu camioneta?- dijo ¿sonrojado?

- ¡NO!- casi le grité y él se saco de onda - digo... lo que quiero decir es que estoy bien, en un rato vendrá mi padre, no quiero desviarte de rumbo- le dije más calmadamente

- No hay problema, en serio, es muy peligroso estar solo a estas horas en la carretera- dijo insistiendo

- No, en serio no tarda mi papá en llegar- dije sin ceder, en segundos me agarro desprevenida y que quita el seguro de la puerta y la abre, y empezamos a forcejear con la puerta

- ¡¿Qué haces?- le grité

- Te voy a llevar a tu casa- dijo

- Pero te dije que no quiero- dije enojada y aun forcejeando la puerta

- Pero te vuelvo a insistir que es peligroso estar solo en la carretera y más siendo una señorita- oí que empezó igual a enojarse

- ¡Pero yo te dije que no!- grité y casi caigo de espaldas en el asiento de la camioneta y me evité un severo golpe, vi que entro conmigo a la camioneta y cerró la puerta...

- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?- le pregunté aun enojada

- Te acompañaré a esperar a tu papá...- dijo mientras agarraba mi iPod calmadamente y lo empezaba a revisar con los audífonos puestos, como no quería que mi padre lo viera y sintiera mi incomodidad

- Está bien me voy contigo- dije resignada, pero no me escuchó porque estaba escuchando mi música a todo volumen y me enoje y lo golpeé en el brazo con toda la fuerza que pude

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?- me dijo sorprendido

- ¡No me haces caso! te dije que me voy contigo, pero déjame avisar a mi padre- le dije mientras marcaba el número de mi padre, le dije que un amigo se ofrecía a llevarme a casa y mi padre estuvo de acuerdo porque no lograba localizar grúa disponible, vi que Edward miraba atentamente como me comunicaba mi padre y sonrió de la nada, una vez que terminé...

- Ok, vamos...- dijo más animado, como lo odie en ese momento agarre mi bolso mientras el salía por la puerta donde entró y me ofreció su mano pero yo la ignoré, vi que corrió hacia él la puerta del compañero de copiloto y me abrió la puerta, por un segundo lo fulminé con la mirada y él me regaló una sexy sonrisa torcida mientras entraba resignada al auto, vi como se daba la vuelta para entrar y encaminarnos rumbo a mi casa...

TANYA POV

Sucia chamaca mocosa como se atreve a irse en el auto de ¡mi Edward! Si llega a estar en mi área en las dos semanas que les quedan le haré la vida imposible y evitaré que tenga una buena calificación en sus prácticas. Aceleré el paso de mi auto enojada por como Edward se había obsesionado con una chica que no entra entre sus posibilidades y cualidades como una pareja formal...

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Último Bonus! :( xD<em>**

**Espero y les guste este regalo de 4 capítulos...**

**La canción del este capítulo es de Three Days Grace por si quieren escucharla está muy buena :)**

**Lo de harry potter lo agregué porque este capítulo lo escríbi dos semanas después de haber ido a ver la peli con mi hermana y mis primos, estuvo muuuuy buena jejejeje**

**Lo de la caída de Bella fue verdad me paso a ¡MI! Estaba en el hospital dirigiendome con mi compañera al quirofano y no me di cuenta del mugre pastel y me resbale me di cuenta que era eso ya a la regresada para dormir un rato :P**

**Asi que pasen un excelente fin de año viejo y con toda la positividad posible recibiremos el 2012**

**Nos leeremos el ultimo día del 2011 para recibir bonito este 2012 actualizando está linda historia nz vmz! :D **


	9. Conversaciones  Cita

**Capítulo 9: Conversaciones + Cita**

EDWARD POV

Tenía que comportarme tan brusca con Bella es tan... necia, pero era por estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, además estábamos fuera de mi área de trabajo en medio de la carretera y no había nada ni nadie que me dijera lo que debía hacer o no, mínimo compartir 5 minutos con ella aunque sea insultándome o golpeándome como lo hizo hace un rato, lo acepto soy masoquista y ¿qué?

Me di cuenta (además de su necedad) del olor tan peculiar que tiene... fresas, cuando entró a mi auto me llegó un olor a fresas, ahora creo que será mi fruta favorita de ahora en adelante, y en el poco rato que pase dentro de su camioneta viendo su lista de música en su iPod vi que tiene gustos medio combinados de música, me gusta cada vez lo única persona que es. Una vez que arranque mi auto rumbo a Forks íbamos callados ella no decía nada e iba mirando la carretera por la ventanilla, entonces decidí romper el hielo...

- ¿Porqué tienes a Rammstein, Disturbed y Apocalyptica combinado con Selena Gomez, Hilary Duff y Britney Spears en tu reproductor?- pregunté volteándola a ver y vi como se súper sonrojaba, si no fuera porque es de noche estaría como un tomatito y me pareció tierna y dulce su sonrojo

- Mmm... Es... algo complicado- dijo mientras veía el suelo

- Creo que soy capaz de entender- dije, para que continuará hablando

- Bueno... es que en sí mis gustos son música rockera, los últimos artistas que mencionaste son o porque las chicas me lo agregan o simplemente me gusto el ritmo- dijo

- ¿Por qué rockera?- quería saber más

- Por extraño que te suene mi respuesta es porqué canalizo toda mi energía en el ritmo de la batería y la guitarra ya sea cuando este súper feliz, enojada o nerviosa- dijo muy segura de sí misma

- Wow, eso es lindo en ti- dije sin pensarlo

- Gracias- alcancé a escucharla porqué lo dijo en voz baja

- Ya me pasarás algunas canciones cuando estés en mi área ¿sí?- le pregunté, parece como si me hubiera dicho uno de sus profundos secretos

- Esta bien- me respondió sonrojada, en eso vi que estaba buscando algo en su bolso, y creo que ya sé que era

- Buscas... ¿esto?- dije mientras alzaba con un brazo su iPod y con el otro controlaba el volante y me volteo a ver sorprendida

- ¿Me lo puedes dar?... ¿Por favor?- dijo preocupada

- No- le dije sin ninguna expresión en mi cara y fijándome en la carretera, de ahi no dijo nada más y me ignoró el resto del camino

Cuando estábamos entrando a Forks, me acordé que no tenía ni idea de donde vivía y era momento de volver este horrible silencio

- Bella... ¿Me puedes decir donde es tu casa?-

- Ok…- dijo ella seria

Después de decirme donde doblar y qué camino seguir, traté de memorizar todo a mi alrededor para volver a visitarla, cuando por fin me señaló cual era su casa detuve el auto, y ella ya estaba a punto de bajarse pero lo bueno es que lo puse seguro a las puertas para que no se le ocurriera escapar de nuevo.

- ¿Me dejaras salir?- dijo enojada

- No, hasta que me respondas algo y tu respuesta dependerá de si te devuelvo tu iPod o no- dije muy seguro de mi mismo

- ¿Cuál es?- dijo resignada

- ¿Aceptas salir conmigo el próximo sábado?- dije

- ¿No te das cuenta de la magnitud de esa pregunta y lo que podría pasar si existiera la posibilidad de aceptar?- dijo seria y sorprendida

- Lo sé y no me importa- le dije

- ¿Y qué hay de mi?, tu eres hijo del director del hospital, estás ya en tu residencia, yo... apenas soy estudiante y no sé que tanto me perjudicaría si se enteran de que salí contigo, además no quiero decepcionar a mis padres- dijo y pues razonando bien las cosas tenía razón pero no es que ya la quiera como esposa o que la vaya a embarazar, pero cuando menciono a sus padres me imagine lo sobre proctetores que son con su hija y más siendo hija única, tuve que pensar bien mi respuesta...

- Quiero pedirte solo una salida por el momento y nadie se enterará, te quiero conocer más cuáles son tus manías, tus gustos, tus disgustos, TODO sobre ti, además quiero que todo sea a su tiempo pero tampoco que se vea obvio en el hospital porque obviamente no te quiero perjudicar académicamente, por ahora quiero mantener todo en secreto hasta que termines tus prácticas, después lo que sí es seguro que vaya a hacer es contarles a mis padres y después dios dirá- terminé de decir y vi que ella estaba analizando mucho mi respuesta

- Lo pensaré... y en la semana te daré mi respuesta ok?- dijo no muy convencida

- Ok... por ahorita me conformó con esa respuesta- le dije, ya que en términos generales no me había rechazado del todo

Ella me respondió con una tímida sonrisa y no pude más con mis impulsos de seguir siendo caballeroso con ella, agarre su rostro con mis manos y le di un beso, la cual sorprendentemente me respondió, sentir sus labios sobre los míos sentí que era una droga personal, mi droga personal, una vez que sentimos que nos faltaba el aire nos separamos, y conectamos nuestras miradas que por mi parte sentía que pasaba súper lentísimo el tiempo hasta que...

- Me tengo que ir...- susurró ella

- No te alejes de mi por favor- fue lo único que pude decirle en ese momento, y sin quitar la vista de la ladrona de mi corazón, con un brazo quite el seguro de la puerta y cuando se escucho el 'clic' de que ya se podía abrir la puerta ella me dio un beso rápido en mis labios y salió rapidísimo corriendo hacia la entrada de su casa y me quede embobado viendo como entraba, una vez estuvo adentro arranque mi auto rumbo a mi hogar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e importándome un poco lo que la gente incluida mi familia pensará de que quiero algo serio con Isabella Swan...

BELLA POV

Después del hermoso beso que me robo Edward, me maldije a mi misma por no detenerlo pero solo había confirmado una cosa con ese beso... De que estoy completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen, pero aceptemos la realidad ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría con él?, ¿Qué pensara su familia de que anda con una simple estudiante?, Mis padres... Tanta preparación que me dieron por no involucrarme sentimentalmente con alguien superior como un residente, ¿estarán decepcionados de mi?, tenía tantas dudas en mi cabeza que lo mejor era disfrutar el ahora y que las cosas se vayan acomodando con el paso del tiempo, cuando estuve dentro de mi casa, mi madre estaba enbobadísima viendo la novela y ni siquiera escuchó que alguien estaba estacionado en la entrada de la casa. Como llegué súper cansadísima y no tenía hambre después de lo sucedido el día de hoy, mi madre decidió prepararme leche calientita acompañada de mis galletas favoritas: Las Oreo.

Detesto cuando me pongo analizar a profundidad cada acontecimiento importante en mi vida y Edward era uno de ellos por el momento y todavía tenía que enfrentar a mis amigos y a Jasper que es como un hermano para mí ya que su familia junto con la mía son muy allegadas, y todavía enterarse lo de Rosalie con

Emmett estaba peor, en serio se pone muy bien su papel de hermano sobreprotector, no quiero que se decepcione de nosotras.

Me di un buen baño de agua caliente para relajar mis músculos y me puse mi pijama y cepille mi cabello y cuando salí rumbo a mi cuarto vi ya en mi buró de noche mi peque cena, la verdad la leche caliente le sentó bien a mi estomago algo ligero y calientito tenía ganas de escuchar mi música y busqué mi reproductor en mi bolso que lleve al hospital y no lo encontré, entonces me acorde que de lo rápido que quería salir del auto de Edward se me olvido pedirle mi iPod

- Demonios... y odio no tener mi música a mi lado- dije en voz baja, y en si es la verdad más cuando estás en un momento que te quieres desconectar urgentemente de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, resignada me fui a sentar en mi cama a terminar mi cena y prendí la televisión para despejar un poco mi cabeza y vi que estaban pasando "La Nueva Cenicienta" con Hilary Duff una de mis tantas películas favoritas, mi padre llegó media hora después diciendo que mi camioneta lo tendrían en 2 semanas y que le pidiera el favor a alguien de los chamacos para que me llevara y me trajera del hospital y ya solo me quedaban 2 semanas en el bendito hospital y de ahi seria chica libre de disfrutar mis vacaciones con mis amigos, después de un rato mi madre apareció en mi habitación y me dio las buenas noches porque mañana tenía un día muy atareado sobre organizar el evento de graduación de la siguiente generación del kínder donde trabaja mi mamá. Estaba tan ensimismada viendo la película que escuchó mi teléfono sonar y sin fijarme quien era contesté

- Bueno...-

- Hola princesa Bella- era Edward, y sentí como maripositas en mi estómago cuando me dijo princesa

- Hola, Edward- le dije

- Mmm... Solo te marcó para darte las buenas noches y decirte que te amo- cuando dijo la palabra "te amo" me dieron unas ganas terribles de querer llorar de felicidad, y no sabía exactamente que decirle, acepto que estoy enamorada de él pero decirle que lo amo no estaba muy segura de eso

- ...-

- ¿Sigues ahi Bella?- dijo preocupado

- Hmmm... Si es que... me agarraste desprevenida diciéndome eso, no te lo tomes a mal pero... siento que vas muy rápido y ni siquiera hemos salido juntos- dije, espero y no eche a perder el momento

- Hmmm... Tienes razón, disculpa pero es que ya no aguanto más con esto que me está carcomiendo por dentro pero apoyo tu punto, no te preocupes, no has arruinado nada- ¿cómo rayos me leyó la mente?

- Gracias-

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo

- Viendo una película y tomando leche con galletas Oreo- le dije

- Que rico, ¿sabías que es una de mis cenas rápidas favoritas?- dijo emocionado

- Jajaja, Wow por lo visto tenemos varias cosas en común- dije más animada

- ¿Llegó tu padre?, ¿Qué te dijo de la camioneta?- dijo interesado, wow creo que me sorprende lo muy interesado que se pone sobre cada cosa que me pasa

- Si, llego hace rato, me devolverán la camioneta dentro de 2 semanas-

- Ok, me parece bien, y ¿tienes quién te lleve?-

- Mañana le diré a los chicos pero lo más probable es que me vaya con Jasper, es muy protector con las chicas-

- Está bien, te dejo ver la televisión más tranquilamente- dijo con una voz que me pareció enojada y lo ignoré por completo

- Está bien, que descanses bien y sueñes con los angelitos- le dije

- Tu también y espero que el que aparezca en tu sueños sea yo- escuché como intentó controlar una pequeña risa

- Ok, ya que así andamos espero que tú igual sueñes conmigo-

- Por mi me parecería perfecto, me tengo que ir... Bye- dijo

- Bye- y cortamos comunicación

Seguí viendo la tele y la programe en caso de que me durmiera antes de que terminara la película pero como estaba muy cansada y también tenía un día súper atareado con la conversación pendiente con Jasper caí en brazos de Morfeo en el cual en mis pensamientos y sueños estuvo Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicas!<strong>

**Espero y se la hayan pasado increíble este 31 de diciembre :D**

**Aquí les traigo otro bonus porque no actualice ni el miércoles ni el domingo espero y lo disfruten**

**Adempas no haría nada mal un review para alegrar mi día :D**

**Disfrutenlo! _Bonus 1_**


	10. Confesiones y Discusiones

**Capítulo 10: Confesiones, Discusiones y ayudando a una señora**

Los rayos del sol asomaron por mi ventana y eso irritaba mi vista, me cubrí la cara con mis cobijas para seguir durmiendo pero luego me acordé que tenía reunión con los chicos en el parque del pueblo, chequé la hora en mi teléfono y vi que eran las 10 de la mañana, me levanté de mi cama y me estiré para desperezarme, baje a la cocina para desayunar cereal y vi una nota pegada en el refrigerador...

_"Hija, estoy en el kínder en una reunión con todas las profesoras para la organización de la fiesta de fin de curso, te dejé mi auto para que pases a la tienda a comprar la despensa de la semana aparté de que me llamó Alice para decirte que no se te olvide de ir a la reunión con tus compañeros sobre las prácticas en el hospital, cuídate, apúrate en lo que tengas que hacer y te llamaré para que me pases a buscar para cuando termine todos mis pendientes..._

_Te Quiere y Ama mucho... Reneé"_

Mi madre y sus notas, terminé mi desayuno y me puse a acomodar mi cuarto a organizar la ropa para el medio día que llegará Sue a hacer la limpieza, intenté ayudarla en lo más posible para que terminará a tiempo y se tuviera que pasar el fin de semana con su familia estaba terminando de sacudir y acomodar los muebles de la sala cuando chequé la hora eran las ¡11:30! Me fui corriendo a mi habitación para arreglarme y encontrarme con los chamacos; una vez que estaba ya lista bajé a buscar las llaves del minicooper de mi madre y no las encontraba, me enoje porqué ya se me hacía tarde y por fin las pude encontrar estaban en la habitación de mis padres.

Sue llegó 5 minutos antes de las 12, me despedí de ella y fui rumbo al parque, en el trayecto Alice no dejaba de mandar mensajes sobre a qué horas iba a venir que no podrían comenzar la reunión sin mí, estaba sonando mi teléfono cuando llegué al parque y les corté la llamada salí corriendo hacía donde estaban ellos pero por apurarme casi me resbaló en el camino hasta que por fin los pude divisar a lo lejos y por fin estaba con ellos...

- ¡Por fin!- dijo Alice un poco enojada

- ¡Ash!, no me digas nada, no ando de buen humor hoy- dije

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Jake

- No tengo mi iPod, detesto dejar de escuchar mi música cuando ando estresada-

- Ya sabemos perfectamente que tu iPod es tu vida, tu alma tu todo- dijeron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo y me hicieron reír a mí y a los chamacos y calmaron un poco la tensión que había en nuestro grupo...

- Ahora a lo que venimos- dijo Jasper, cambiando el tema y con semblante serio - ¿Qué cosas saben ustedes dos?...- decía mientras nos señalaba a mí y a Rose con el dedo - que el resto de nosotros no sepamos?-

- Este...- empezó a decir Rosalie mientras tenía la vista en sus manos que las estaba moviendo muy rápido a causa del nerviosismo

- Estoy saliendo con Emmett Cullen- soltó al fin Rosalie mirando fijamente a Jasper, pero... esperen un momento ¿saliendo? no se supone que iba a decir que Emmett anda tras de él y ella está confundida sobre hacerle caso o no...

- ¡¿QUE?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo incluida yo entre ellos, de ahí hubo un silencio que se me hizo eterno, voltee a ver a Jasper y vi que trataba de controlarse para no explotar y sus maños las tenía empuñadas con todas sus fuerzas, nadie sabía que decir y la que rompió el silencio fue Alice

- Bella, ¿tu no sabías nada de esto?-

- ... no... Sabía esto, me agarro por completa sorpresa- dije sorprendida

- Y ¡¿PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTAS SALIENDO CON EL?, ES UN RESIDENTE CARAJO, UN PROFESOR EN OTROS TERMINOS, NO ESTAS PENSANDO EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS SOBRE ESTO, LO MUCHO QUE TE PERJUDICARA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD SI SE LLEGAN A ENTERAR, ¡NUESTROS PADRES!- por fin estalló Jasper, caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado

- Es que... yo lo amo y él me ama- susurró Rosalie con la cabeza baja

- AJA, AHORITA TE AMA, LUEGO TE LLEVARA A LA CAMA Y DE AHI TE BOTARA COMO UNA BASURA-

- Pero hermanito, no lo conoces bien, es una buena persona- dijo Rosalie tratando de que se calmara un poco

- ME HAS DECEPCIONADO HERMANA, ERES UNA...- pero antes de que terminará la frase, Rosalie le estampó santa cachetada a su propio hermano

- ¡NO SOY UNA CUALQUIERA! Te quiero mucho hermano y sé que cometí un error, pero quiero estar con el cómo tu con Alice...- dicho esto salió corriendo hacia su auto, hecha un mar de lagrimas

Nadie dijo, ni hizo nada, Jasper se quedó inmóvil y con cara de sorpresa por lo que hizo su hermana hace un momento, entonces...

- Algo que quieras agregar Isabella...- dijo Jasper tratando de contener las lágrimas

- O ¿tú también tienes que confesar algo?- agregó Jacob, con semblante serio y cruzado de brazos

Alice me agarró la mano dándome todo su apoyo...

- Yo, yo bueno... Edward Cullen, me anda cortejando y me invito a salir- dije al borde de las lagrimas

- Que tienen todos los Cullen que andan tras estudiantes- dijo Jacob serio

- Chicos, se que ellas intentaron ignorarlos, evadirlos y llevar la relación de estudiante y profesor pero ellos siguieron insistiendo y pues... digamos que dieron su brazo a torcer pero sin ir a algo más por ahorita que estamos en la prácticas- agregó Alice

- Pero como se atreven y para el colmo con las dos mujeres que quiero, mi querida y melliza hermana y tu Bella que eres como otra hermana para mí- dijo

Jasper derramando unas lagrimas y no pude más y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude porque nunca en mi vida pensé que fuera considerada como verdadera hermana, Jasper no es de sacar muchos sus sentimientos...

- Pero ¿por qué hasta ahorita lo van diciendo?- preguntó Jacob

- Porque esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos, al principio tratamos de no toparnos con ellos cuando estamos solas en los pasillos mientras hacemos los encargos de laboratorio y gabinete, cuando nos intentaban sacar plática, les contestábamos cortésmente de que teníamos cosas que hacer, pero ellos insistieron al menos en mi caso Edward no me quiere dejar en paz y ya no se que hacer, la que se dio cuenta fue Alice y eso por el llamado de atención que nos dieron y el mal trato de que dio la Dra. Denali- dije

- No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver esa doctora en este problema?- dijo Jasper

- Que la Dra. Denali está obsesionada con Edward y se dio cuenta de la forma en que el trata a Bella, y la forma en que nos ayudó a cubrirnos sobre la falta que nos iba a poner el jueves- dijo Alice

- Esto sí que está feo- dijo Jacob - Ahora ¿qué haremos?-

- Tengo un plan, pero aquí tienes que ayudarnos y mucho que mucho bastante Jacob- dijo Alice

- ¿Yo?, y en que seré bueno-

- Simplemente hacerte pasar por novio de Bella- dijo Alice

- ¡¿QUE? Estás loca amiga, bien loca además... no les he dicho lo que me pasó ayer- dije preocupada

- ¿Qué cosa?, ¿Hay más?- dijo Jasper

- Si, ayer se descompuso mi camioneta y quede parada a mitad de la calle, Edward se ofreció a llevarme a casa casi obligada y me invito a salir- dije avergonzada

- Son unos idiotas los Cullen, pero y ¿cuándo te entregan tu camioneta?- agregó Jasper

- En 2 semanas si no es que en más, y ese es otro tema que vine a arreglar, ¿quien se ofrece a llevarme a mi casa?-

- Ok, ok pondremos el plan en marcha...- dijo Jasper serio pero continuando - Yo me encargaré personalmente de traerte y llevarte a tu casa con Rosalie, cualquier cosa te pediré ayuda amor- dijo mirando a Alice, y ella asintió con la cabeza

- Y Jacob tratará de visitarte en tu módulo en esta semana para que pases el menor tiempo posible con Edward al igual que yo- dijo seriamente Jasper

- Ok... pero ¿qué onda con la cita? ¿Acepto? Quiero sus opiniones chicos...- dije desesperada

Vi que los tres se alejaron un poco y se encerraron entre ellos discutiendo lo de mi cita con Edward, tardaron así como 3 minutos que a mi parecieron horas, hasta que por fin hablo el jefe de la banda como siempre le digo en broma...

- Isabella Swan...- comenzó Jasper

- ¡Ash!, Jasper sabes que odio que me llamen Isabella- dije empezando a enojarme

- Perdona amiga pero el caso lo amerita- lo apoyo Jacob, lo odio (en el buen sentido)

- Ok, ok continua Jazz-

- Tienes nuestra aprobación de salir con Edward- dijo Jazz

- Siempre y cuando sea un lugar donde nadie los reconozca- continuo Jacob

- Y con la condición de que después de esa cita, por ningún motivo te molestará en el hospital- finalizó Alice

- Entendido chicos- dije más calmada

- Cualquier cosa se los hago saber-

- Espera falta otra cosa...- dijo Alice- La propuesta que te mencionamos la crearon los chicos, mi opinión como chica y novia de este maravilloso caballero rubio, es que en el amor no hay edad, lo de ser estudiante, residente o interno son solo zalamerías de la sociedad, si Edward resulta ser todo lo contrario a lo que nosotros tenemos idea que es, apoyaremos su relación siempre y cuando hayan hablado con sus respectivos padres y estén enterados de todo y sobre todo acepten su relación sin perjudicar tus estudios Isabella Marie Swan, sabes que tus padres han sacrificado mucho por ti como para que los decepciones de esa manera- finalizó seria muy seria, raras veces visto en ella

Y tenían razón todos, lo que me cayó como agua helada fue lo del sacrificio para seguir estudiando Medicina, no soy rica como mis amigos pero si veo las dificultades con lo que les cuesta comprar los libros y uniformes además del equipo de exploración física y cosas que nos han pedido a lo largo de estos 3 años y lo que falta todavía...

- Gracias chicos por volverme a la realidad- solté llorando mientras los abrazaba a los 3 al mismo tiempo pero falta otra persona que complete el circulo...

- Jasper, tienes que hablar con Rose es tu hermana melliza han estado junto en las buenas y en las malas también tienes que estar para ella en las peores, te pasaste de la raya al decirle que es una cualquiera, cuando sabes y sabemos perfectamente que no lo es, lo mismo que me dijiste a mi díselo a ella, anda, ve y búscala y mañana nos vemos para seguir estudiando- dije, para ya irme a hacer los pendientes que tenía le di un beso en la mejilla

- Te quiero mucho Jazz, gracias por ser el hermano que siempre quise tener-

- Gracias a ti Bellita, por aceptarme como hermano, y mejor me voy a hablar con Rose- dijo Jasper despidiéndose de Alice y después de mí y Jacob respectivamente

- Pero como ¿sabes donde esta?- preguntó Jake

- Se perfectamente donde se oculta cuando está muy triste y quiere estar sola- dijo

Después de que se fue en busca de Rosalie, Jacob tenía que irse a su taller a continuar la reparación de su Rabbit que semanas antes de entrar al hospital se le había descompuesto y pues el que se ha ofrecido llevarlo y traerlo a La Push, ha sido Sam Uley compañero de nuestro salón y actualmente de guardias en el hospital. Alice por otra parte decidió irse a acompañarme a comprar la despensa de mi casa, pero primero pasamos a dejar su auto en su casa y avisar a sus padres de donde iba a estar, llegamos al supermercado y entre pláticas escogíamos los productos que hacía falta en mi hogar, llegamos a la caja y pagamos estábamos ya en la salida del súper hasta que vimos que a nuestro lado pasaba una señora, con un montonal de cajas dentro del carrito de compras, se veía que batallaba mucho la señora con el carro y una caja estaba punto de caérsele y en eso la atrape con mis brazos

- Muchísimas gracias señorita- dijo ella mientras le devolvía la caja

- De nada- dije apenada

- La ayudaremos señora a llevar el carrito a su auto- se ofreció Alice

- Por lo visto ya no hay caballeros en la actualidad a excepción de mi esposo e hijo- dijo la señora - Pero no se preocupen chicas, estoy bien

- Insistimos señora, no se preocupe- dije

- Ok, que tal si me cuidan el carrito y voy por mi auto para que me ayuden a subir las cajas-

- Está bien señora- dijimos al mismo tiempo

- Nada de señora, me hacen sentir muy vieja, me llamo Esme- dijo tiernamente y ofreciéndonos su mano que nosotras aceptamos con una sonrisa

- Está bien Esme aquí la esperamos-

La señora me estaba haciéndome recordar a una persona, Esme es de piel blanca y pálida, ojos color verde esmeralda y cabello largo y castaño con onda, si mi loca cabeza no me estaba jugando una mala pasada, juraría que se parece muchísimo a Edward. A los 5 minutos se apareció en su auto que era un Mercedes color negro, nos abrió la cajuela y empezamos a subir sus cosas, una vez que terminamos de subir las cosas llamo mi madre diciéndome que ya estaba casi terminando y que la fuera a buscar

- Muchas gracias...-

- Bella- dije

- Alice- dijo mi peque amiga

- Muchas gracias de nuevo Bella y Alice, a la próxima llevaré a mi hijo- dijo algo avergonzada

- No se preocupe Esme, a ver en que otro momento nos tropezamos- dije con una peque sonrisa

- Tienes razón Bella, bueno me voy antes de que llamen al FBI por llegar tarde sin preparar la cena- una vez dicho eso se despidió de beso y agarro hacia rumbo desconocido, nosotras seguimos nuestro camino hacia el estacionamiento y guardamos las cosas en el coche y primero pase a dejar a mi amiga a su casa y después pase por mi madre a unas cuantas calles cerca de la casa de Alice. Una vez en mi casa ayude a mi madre un poco con la cocina, cenamos todos y de ahi me fui a dormir ya que mañana seria un día cansado

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Bonus 2!<em>**

**Espero y me sigan apoyando en esta linda historia :D**


	11. Disculpas y más confesiones

**Capítulo 11: Disculpas y más confesiones (Te quiero mucho hermana)**

ROSALIE POV

Después de esas duras, crudas y dolorosas palabras que me había dicho, mi propio hermano salí corriendo hacía mi auto hacia un rumbo que conocía perfectamente bien, en ese lugar he estado innumerables veces principalmente cuando quiero pensar, tranquilizarme, y desestresarme un poco de los peque problemas de mi vida y este era uno de los momentos donde lo único que quería era olvidar... olvidar las horribles palabras que dijo mi hermano sobre mi y que desde ese momento no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza...

Recuerdo el primer día que descubrimos ese lugar como si fuera ayer; estaba con mi mellizo sentados en la orilla del acantilado en La Push, porque nos gustó como ese maravilloso lugar el aire rosaba nuestras caras junto con las gotitas del mar que nos refrescaba un poco, además era nuestra primera excursión con nuestros padres...

Flashback

- Hermanito, te quiero mucho- le dije con una mirada sincera

- Yo igual hermanita, te prometo, más bien te juro que en las buenas, en las malas y en los peores momentos estaré ahí para ti por siempre y nada ni nadie nos separará- me dijo mientras con sus manitos tenía agarrado mi rostro

- Yo igual hermanito te juro lo mismo- dije mientras juntábamos nuestros meñiques en señal de que habíamos cerrado nuestro juramento y después nos abrazamos muy fuerte con una gran sonrisa en nuestras caras

Fin Flashback

De recordar ese hermoso momento con mi hermano me empezaron a salir más lágrimas, estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos cuando escuché unos pasos que conforme avanzaba ese desconocido, hacia donde yo estaba se hacían más fuertes; me levanté de un salto en caso de tener que salir huyendo, cuando de pronto vi que era el...

- Hola Rose...- dio tímidamente mi hermano

- Hmmm, ¿qué haces aquí?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir con sorpresa mientras me secaba mis lágrimas

- Hablar contigo... pedirte perdón y decirte que...- hubo una pequeña pausa que se me hizo eterna- cuentas con mi apoyo para que sigas saliendo con Emmett...-

- ¡Oh Jazzy!- y salté llorando a sus brazos como una niña pequeña y escuché que el igual estaba llorando

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, entiendo tu reacción lo único que si me dolió era que me dijeras...- pero no pude terminar la frase porque el cerro mis labios con su dedo índice

- Shh, shh, shh, no lo digas, tú no eres eso, pero lo que si necesito es que me cuentes todo y ver que hacemos para que el resto de la gente no se dé cuenta al menos hasta que terminemos nuestras prácticas, después ya veremos qué pasa- dijo y me puso tan contenta que le estampe un beso en la mejilla y le alborote su cabello, eso ya era mucho para mí, pero tenía una duda

- ¿Y quién te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

- Alice y Bella son las culpables- dijo sonriendo

Nos sentamos juntos en la orilla del acantilado y le conté todo, desde la primera vez que lo vi, y por obvias razones traté de no ser obvia con el porqué ya sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo y las veces que me lo tope con desde la fiesta en la playa que hicimos y las cosas que platicamos en el acantilado, en pocas palabras le conté todo lo que hacía con el pero era hora de confesarle de mis salidas nocturnas con el...

- Rose no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de eso y más con Bella es tán obvia a veces solo basta con ver su cara- dijo sorprendido

- Ya ves, pero falta algo- dije no muy segura

- ¿Hay más?-

- Sip, que llevo saliendo 3 noches a cenar con Emmett...- solté de un jalón

- ¿Cómo? Pero...- esto sí que lo shockeo

- Hmmm, esas salidas son a las 12 de la noche- termine en un susurro

- ¡Qué!-

- Pero no hacemos nada más solo cenamos y platicamos hasta las 2 de la mañana!- solté ya de los nervios - No te enojes por fis- dije haciéndole un puchero, ojala y funcione...

- A ver, sales con Emmett a de 12 a 2 de la mañana... y ¿se puede saber a dónde?- dijo mi hermano aguantándose las ganas de enfurecerse

- Vamos a Carl's Junior, tienen servicio hasta las 2:30am, después el me lleva hasta mi casa-

- Wow, pero...- dejo inconclusa la frase

- CLARO QUE NO! Me gusta lo aceptó pero hacer eso no, por ahorita me quiero aguantar hasta comprometerme- dije sonrojándome- Ay, esto es muy vergonzoso, hablar sobre mi vida íntima- dije más sonrojada

- Créeme hermana yo estoy más avergonzado que tú tener que escuchar eso- dijo igual sonrojado y de ahí estallo a carcajadas, que luego lo acompañe

- Vámonos hermana que tenemos cosas que hacer en nuestra casa, aparte mañana vienen los chamacos a estudiar-

- Vamos pues-

Y de ahi nos fuimos a nuestra casa, cada quien en su respectivo auto, a terminar de repasar un poco, para asi adelantar mañana nuestra reunión... Y el lunes empezar nuestra nueva área en el hospital...

_"Osito, Jasper ya sabe lo nuestro y nos apoya con nuestro secreto siempre y cuando no vayas a romper mi corazón :)"_

Le di enviar y en menos de un minuto me llego respuesta

_"Gracias por decirme hablaré seriamente con él en el hospital para que sepa que mis intenciones contigo son serias y formales hasta después de que terminen sus pláticas en el hospital... Te amo"_

Y a partir de ese día supe que ya no había secretos ni desconfianzas con mis amigos incluidos mi hermano que ha sido mi pilar y apoyo en estos 22 años de vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas!<strong>

**Feliz domingo y aquí les dejo otro capítulo de la historia :D**

**Está muy corto pero es que mi vida gira en torno a Bells y Edward xD**

**Pero bueno me costo mucho escribirlo y espero que lo disfruten nos leemos si dios quiere y si no tengo tanto que estudiar el próximo domingo :)**


	12. Celos y Explicaciones

**Capítulo 12: Celos y Explicaciones**

BELLA POV

Lunes... no era cualquier lunes, de por si esta semana no iba a ser una semana cualquiera ya que esta semana compartiría área con Edward y a decir verdad desde el domingo en la mañana mis nervios estaban a full y más por tener que poner en marcha de los celos de Edward. Conociendo el comportamiento que tiene el hacia mi decidí informarle de eso ya en la noche aunque no del todo, le conté de que los chicos ya saben lo de Emmett y Rosalie y también de lo mío con él y el dijo que hablaría personalmente con Jasper para que sepa las intenciones que tiene conmigo y no sea tan desconfiado; lo del plan con Jake lo deje a medias solo le mande un mensaje diciéndole que le tenía una sorpresa pero que no le iba a agradar, me pregunto que era pero no le respondí lo averiguaría mañana en el almuerzo o tal vez... antes del almuerzo

En fin en estos momentos me encuentro en el auto con Jasper y Rosalie rumbo al hospital porque mi camioneta me la regresaran en 2 semanas. Iba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no escuche que me hablaban

- Bells, tierra llamando a Bells!- dijo Rosalie agitando su mano para que le hiciera caso

- Lo siento estoy nerviosa- dije cansinamente

- No te preocupes, estaré todo el tiempo contigo así que no te separes de mi ¿sip?-

- Ok...- respondí resignada

- Bella que paso con tu iPod, ¿lo encontraste?- preguntó Jasper desde el retrovisor del auto

- ¡No! y ahorita que me lo recuerdas se lo pediré a Edward- contesté

- ¿Qué? no que lo habías perdido en tu casa?- preguntó Jazz sorprendido

- Claro que no, me lo quito por decirle que no quería salir con él cuando me llevaba rumbo a mi casa- dije encogiendo mis hombros en muestra de que estaba molesta, y era verdad los chicos saben perfectamente que no puedo vivir sin mi reproductor principalmente en estos casos de nerviosismo

- Haber, haber creo que me perdí de algo súper importante cuando salí corriendo como magdalena el sábado- dijo Rosalie un poco enojada por no estar actualizada en los chismes que tenemos entre nosotros y Jasper y yo nos quedamos viendo y empezamos a reírnos mientras Rose más se enojaba

Al final le conté lo de mi pequeño falló en mi bebé a mitad de la carretera y todo lo que me pasó con Edward pero obviamente no le conté todo eso se lo iba a decir más adelante en la próxima pijamada este fin de semana solo las chicas

Llegamos a tiempo a clase, al final de este quedamos en el salón solo mis amigos y nos juntamos en circulo como si fuéramos a jugar y Jake empezó...

- Chicos sincronicemos relojes a las 2 pasare con Jasper a buscarlas e irnos juntos al comedor y de ahi se pone plan en marcha, ¿entendido?- dijo mientras hacia algo raro en su reloj, nosotros pusimos caras de WTF y de ahi soltamos sonoras carcajadas

- Jake ya lo sabemos pero no te comportes como espía que no lo somos- dijo Rose

- Déjenme soñar, ahora vámonos chicas súper poderosas que se nos hace tarde dijo un poco molesto Jake pero era solo en juego

- Oki doki mi general Jake- le dije haciendo ademán de soldado y como vi que iba a decir algo más le di un beso en la mejilla y me impulsaba para que me abrazarlo como changa y todos se volvieron a reír incluso Jake que le gusto como le quite el enojo, cuando una voz nos interrumpe...

- Doctores, los quiero en sus respectivas áreas ahora!- era Edward que al verme que estaba serio y enojado muy enojado al verme colgada de Jake, me sonroje como tomate y de su forma como nos habló rápidamente me baje de Jake y todos estuvimos en fila rumbo a la salida del salón pero Jake se formo atrás de mí y me susurró en mi oído

- Creo que el plan Alejarte de Edward dio comienzo- y yo intente aguantar mi risa y solo asentí con mi cabeza

- Doctoras Hale y Swan no salgan por favor les asignaré sus trabajos de esta semana y las presentaré con mi interna- dijo mientras tomaba asiente en el escritorio y nosotras tuvimos que regresar

Edward cerró el salón y jalo dos sillas al frente de su escritorio para que nos sentáramos, después el nos hizo ademán de sentarnos y cuando lo hicimos vimos que el empezó a mandar un mensaje en su teléfono, ignorándonos por completo después saco de una de sus bolsa de su bata mi iPod y se puso los audífonos y empezó a escuchar música, yo me quede perpleja al ver que no nos dijo nada y al voltear a ver a Rosalie estaba más perpleja que yo de ahi jalo mi mano y empezó a preguntarme dibujando en mi mano las preguntas; a los 5 minutos se abre la puerta del salón y entra Emmett voltee a ver a Rose y ella se puso más pálida de lo normal

- Chicas, un gusto de volver a verlas- dijo Emmett mientras se acercaba a darnos un beso de mejilla a las dos

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunte y vi que Edward se estaba quitando _MIS_ audífonos

- Queremos estar un rato con nuestras respectivas chicas- dijo sin más Edward

- Gracias Eddie eres el mejor- dijo Emmett mientras chocaban manos y él le respondía de la misma manera y lo miraba con enojo

- Sabes que no me gusta que me digas Eddie- dijo enojado y de repente me empecé a reír con ganas y Rosalie me siguió, los dos nos miraron sacados de onda

- Ves Emmie, ¿por qué no me gusta que me digan así?- dijo Edward y le dio un buen zape a Emmett en la cabeza

- Ouch, dolió primo- dijo Emm sobándose la cabeza del golpe

Y sin esperar más Edward se levantó de su escritorio y se pudo frente a mi tendiéndome su mano que gustosamente acepte con una sonrisa en mi cara y desprevenidamente me abrazo de la cintura y reaccione, quise despegarme de su agarre pero él lo impidió

- No señorita, es su castigo-

- ¿Por qué?- pero no me dijo nada

- Así que ¿esa es la sorpresa que no me querías decir?- dijo haciendo un puchero, ¿por qué es tan irresistible?

- Adivinaste rápido, pero, ¿no deberíamos irnos a trabajar?- dije mientras intentaba soltar su agarre

- No, hasta que me de mi beso de los buenos días y si todavía lo piensas más tardaremos en salir- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

- ¿Y si nos pillan?- dije asustada voltee a ver a Rose y estaba a todo platicar bien pegado con Emmett

- Apúrese que no tenemos tiempo- susurro en mi oído e hizo que me estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies cuando hicimos contacto visual sentí mis piernas de gelatina y sentí que me iba a caer creo que él se dio cuenta de eso porque se aferro más a mí para que no parara en el suelo

Termine resignada y le di un beso en rápido en la mejilla y el desvió su mirada y sentí que se lo di en la comisura de los labios, sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban rojas y soltó su agarre para irnos a su área

- Emmett ya es hora, tenemos que trabajar si no se darán cuenta- dijo Edward

- Vamos pues, tu Edward primero adelante de las chicas, tengan...- nos dijo tendió una hoja y nosotros mirándonos confundidas - Es la relación de pacientes de trauma para que vean que les explico algo Edward- dijo Emmett

- Vamos chicas en el camino les explico todo y las presento con mi interna Bree- dijo Edward mientras salía del salón y lo seguimos

Después de ese pequeño encuentro en el salón nos dirigimos al área de trauma; y como había dicho Emmett antes de salir en el camino Edward nos iba diciendo los nombres de los traumatólogos adscritos, nos explico cada problema del paciente y nos iba diciendo preguntas de acuerdo a su área pero en sí tomaba bien serio su papel de profesor y yo más que alegre porque nadie sospechaba nada, en el pase de visita estábamos el adscrito, Edward, Bree, Rosalie y yo y sin querer tropecé con Edward

- Doctora, tropezarse durante el pase de visita es algo imperdonable- me dijo en voz baja Edward y yo de la vergüenza me sonroje y el simplemente esbozo una gran sonrisa, voltee a ver a Rose y ella se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse y yo simplemente le hice mala cara para que no se burlara de mi

Después de ese terrible incidente volví a cometer otro y de nuevo con Edward solo que esta vez gracias a la ayuda de Rosalie me jalaba para todos lados sin soltare de los hombros para no tropezar con alguien más, ayudamos a Bree con los pendiente y como eran pocos pacientes nos fuimos a descansar un rato en el cubículo donde hacen las notas de evolución y papeleo. Estábamos a todo platicar y en eso aparece Edward después de entregarle y explicarle un trabajo al Dr. Lindemann en unos de los consultorios

- Por fin termine...- dijo Edward sentándose de golpe en una silla y aventando los papeles en la mesa que tenía en frente

- ¿Cómo le fue Doc?- preguntó Bree entusiasmada mientras ella, Rose y yo acomodábamos los expedientes

- Bien nada del otro mundo- dijo sin más que añadir

- Que bueno- dije para mis adentros pero creo que me escucho mientras seguía en lo mío

Después de 15 minutos de estar cada quien ensimismado en el trabajo, Bree salió a quien sabe donde...

- Bella, gracias por tu iPod tienes buena música aunque... como dije antes eres extraña- dijo Edward guardando mi iPod en una de las bolsas de mi bata

- Gracias doctor, por fin tendremos de vuelta a la Bella de siempre- dijo Rosalie emocionada y Edward no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando

- Lo que quiero decir es que este fin de semana Bella estuvo súper de mal humor que hasta para contestar las llamadas siempre gritaba- confeso mi amiga y le di un manotazo en su hombro

- No es cierto- dije disgustada aunque en realidad no lo estaba

- Aja te creo, ósea el sábado en la mañana que te marcamos no contestabas y cuando nos vimos en el parque y vi tu cara de disgusto era porque no tenías tu música a tu lado- dijo Rose y siguió continuando - Todos tus amigos sabemos perfectamente que tu iPod es como tu novio o mascota o algo por el estilo...-

Después de esas crudas palabras, Edward se empezó a reír y como su risa era muy contagiosa Rose y yo lo acompañamos

- ¿Así que novio?... Genial tengo de enemigo a un simple reproductor de música- dijo Edward intentando calmarse

- No es cierto, bueno en parte pero no era para exagerar Rosalie- dije

- Ya amiga no te preocupes- dijo ella para intentar calmar las cosas

- Cambiando un poco el tema señoritas...- dijo el - ¿Me pueden dar una explicación sobre lo que pasa entre Jacob y ustedes?-

- Omg... es para despistar un poco a Tanya de que entre nosotros hay algo o va a haber algo- dije en voz baja

- Oh...- ¿es todo lo que pudo decir? - Tienes razón no me había puesto a pensar en eso- dijo para sí mismo

- No habrá problemas con que también venga Jasper?, es que el es muy sobreprotector con sus chicas- dijo Rose

- ¿Sus chicas?- pregunto un poco ¿celoso?

- Si es que me considera como otra hermana melliza, crecimos juntos y pues con Alice ya es otro tipo de sobreprotección- dije aclarando un poco las cosas

- Ok... me parece perfecto, cualquier cosa debería tener sus teléfonos de todos por cualquier imprevisto que salga o simplemente pedir ayuda- dijo el

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas!<strong>

**Disculpen la demora pero la mugre universidad me consume y más que es mi último semestre! :s :(**

**Pero aqui estoy con un tri pack jejejejeje**

**este es el primero de los 3 capitulos**

**Espero sus reviews :D**


	13. Escondite

**Capítulo 13: Escondite**

BELLA POV

Después de darle mi explicación del porque Edward tiene que soportar las visitas de Jacob y Jasper, lo tomó súper bien sabiendo a expensas de que Tanya ahorita debería de estar viéndonos hasta con una lupa, cualquier cosa iría corriendo tras el Dr. Carlisle y el resultado no sería nada agradable principalmente para mí por ser una simple alumna.

Después de pasar un súper día con Edward salí a comer con mis amigos, obviamente mis guardaespaldas ya nos esperaban en la entrada de trauma pero lo que me causo mucha risa fue que Jacob se tomaba bien su papel de "novio" sobreprotector, porque cuando me acerque a ellos me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego rodeo mi espalda con su musculoso brazo y podría jurar que atrás de mi, Edward gruño (o tal vez era mi imaginación) así que lo deje pasar desapercibido.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que en los elevadores iba saliendo Tanya y agarró rumbo hacia donde estaba Edward, nos vio pasar hacia las escaleras y nos saludó

- Buenas tardes doctores- dijo muy egocéntrica

- Buenas tardes doctora- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo y ella siguió su camino y nosotros el nuestro...

EDWARD POV

Mi día ha estado súper excelente desde que pude estar un rato a "solas" con Bella en la sala de usos múltiples después de la clase que han tenido cada mañana para luego dirigirse cada pareja a sus respectivas áreas, y hoy no era una semana cualquiera ya que estaría con mi Bella, estaba muy concentrado elaborando las notas de evolución de mis pacientes y ya solo me faltaba terminar una, cuando de pronto suena mi celular...

- ¡Eddie, Eddie!- era Emmett que se oía muy desesperado desde la otra línea

- ¿Qué paso Emmie?, ¿Ya te encontraron con Rosalie?- dije en tono de broma cuando sabía perfectamente que ella estaba con Bella almorzando con sus amigos

- Te retaré a una lucha a la media noche que se termine los pendientes en mi guardia, pero no vengo por eso es algo peor...-dijo mi primo entre enojado y desesperado

- Y ¿qué cosa es pues?, que ya me estás empezando a estresarme- le decía mientras guardaba mi penúltima nota en su respectivo expediente

- Tanya está subiendo en estos mismos momentos a tu área!- gritó Emmett a todo pulmón

- OK, bye- cerré mi llamada con Emmett y por acto reflejo fui a avisar a las enfermeras que iba a estar con mi padre en su oficina; cuando estaba a un paso de salir del cubículo iba entrando Tanya en eso le dije a la enfermera que si venía Tanya que le dijera que estaba con mi padre, ella me dijo que tuviera cuidado que haría lo que le había pedido e intentó contener una risita, además le dije que me iba a ocultar en el baño y me dijo que me avisaría cuando la loca de Tanya se hubiera ido, le agradecí tanto ese gesto que la abrace y le di un beso fugaz mientras corría hacia el baño y me quede atento a lo que pasaba afuera...

TANYA POV

Mi semana infernal había empezado... Isabella hoy inicia en traumatología junto a mi Eddie y tenía que darme un tiempo a ir a donde estaba el para ver como andaban las cosas; mi día no había empezado como quería que fuera porque tuve 4 ingresos en la mañana y el hematólogo no llego a tiempo al pase de visita y de los pendientes ni se diga, sentí que con mi interno y estudiantes que tenía no nos alcanzaría a terminar todo el trabajo antes del almuerzo, pero por fin semi termine mis asuntos y ahorita voy para con mi futuro novio (suena tan hermoso eso). Cuando salí del elevador vi que iba pasando la tonta de Swan y sus amigos, pero iba muy bien acompañada y abrazada de un chico moreno, guapo y musculoso; sería mi estereotipo perfecto pero lo único que lo echan a perder son sus malos gustos en las chicas y el más importante es que es menor de edad, lástima... Llegué pero no vi a nadie en el cubículo, me fui hacia donde estaban las enfermeras y pregunté por el...

- Buenas tardes, disculpe ¿dónde está el Dr. Edward Cullen?- dije amigablemente con un toque de hipocresía típico de mi...

- Está en el despacho de su padre Dra. Denali- me respondió la enfermera con cara de fuchi

- Ok, muchas gracias iré a verlo donde está su padre- dije lo más hipócritamente posible, como me cae en el hígado esa vieja, pero ya no haré más corajes porqué no quiero que me salgan arrugas antes de lo previsto. Ni modo a regresar a terminar mi trabajo y de nuevo me daré otra visita por aquí para así tener un rato de conversación con el y así tratar de conquistarlo para ser la futura Sra. Cullen...

EDWARD POV

Me estaba empezando a dormir en el baño cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta...

- Doctor, ya se fue la Dra. Denali ya puede salir- me dijo la enfermera Zafrina, ella es un amor de enfermera le debo una y bien grande por ir a ahuyentar a

Tanya del área; una vez que estuve fuera del baño me fui a donde estaba mi primo, cuando me vio me sonrió de forma malévola y puse mi cara de WTF, ¿qué cosas malas quiere hacer conmigo?

- ¡Primo! Primito querido...- decía muy emocionado cuando me senté en frente de él con unas notas que supuse eran notas de evolución

- Me das miedo Emmett, ahora ¿qué hice o que quieres?- pregunté asustado

- Es sorpresa pero me la debes eh? Todo lo que tengo que hacer por tu felicidad-

- No te entiendo...- fue todo lo que pude decir

- Cita romántica con Bella... cortesía de tu queridísimo servidor y una rubia despampanante amiguísima de Bella- dijo en voz baja para que nadie escuchará afuera del cubículo donde estábamos

- Wow... Emmett... sinceramente muchas gracias y si que te debo una- me dejo sin palabras, Emmett es como un hermano para mi

- De nada, ¿para que están los hermanos pues?- dijo con suficiencia y una gran sonrisa en su cara

- La verdad yo no sé cómo puedes ser neurólogo con ese humor que tienes, más pasan los años y más te aumenta la alegría- dije para molestarlo

- No hace mal un poco de humor en la vida primo, además sin mi tu serías un completo viejo amargado- dijo soltando una sonora, que sonora más bien una sonorísima carcajada que en el área donde estaban las enfermeras en su trabajo nos voltearon a mirar perplejos

- Mentira Mr. Músculo- le dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento para golpearlo como cuando éramos niños...

- Chicos, ¿qué hacen? Parecen niños de kínder peleando de esa forma- dijo una voz, con tono de aguantarse la risa y a la vez reprendiéndonos, volteamos a ver quién era y era ella...

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise 2! jajajaja<strong>

**Quien será la misterios mujer averiguenlo en el cap que viene!**


	14. Esme

**Capítulo 14: Esme**

EDWARD POV

- Mama, ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunté a mi madre; sinceramente siempre nos visita cuando acaba temprano sus pendientes en su oficina o cierra un negocio con sus clientes

¿Había mencionado que Esme es Diseñadora de Interiores?, tiene su compañía en Port Angeles y pronto abrirá una sucursal en Nueva York.

- Visitar a los amores de mi vida- dijo mientras me daba esas sonrisas maternales y cariñosas que tanto me fascinan y nos saludaba de beso y abrazo

- Ahh, ósea a papá y a mi- dije afirmando la frase

- Hey, tonto no es justo- dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero y después me daba un manotazo en mi hombro

- Ya chicos, compórtense por favor, se supone que ya son unos adultos hechos y derechos- dijo Esme seriamente pero intentado contener una risa

- Si mama- respondimos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo

Emmett desde chico tiene la manía de decirles a veces _'mama'_ a Esme y no me enoja o molesta en absoluto dado el hecho de que el es como un hermano para mí.

Bajamos con ella al despacho de papá y como los dos terminamos nuestras notas a tiempo fuimos a almorzar juntos en un restaurante cerca del hospital, prácticamente somos clientes frecuentes, a veces vengo solo o acompañado de mi padre o Emmett y la que a veces se me pega como garrapata es Tanya, por más que intento de demostrarle que no quiero que me acompañe, lo ignora... No me deja en paz y ¡me frustra!

Ya en el restaurante...

- Hijo, ¿cómo te ha ido en lo que va del día?- preguntó mi mamá mientras comíamos

- Excelentemente bien, más no podía pedir- respondí con una gran sonrisa en mi cara y Emmett casi se ataca de la risa y para calmarlo le tuve que dar un manotazo en el hombro y se quedo quieto como estatua

- Edward, porqué le haces eso a Emmett?- preguntó Carlisle

- Nada aquí mi compañero que se estaba ahogando con su comida- dije rápidamente para cambiar de tema

- Tanya paso a saludarme cuando fui a ver a tu padre a la oficina, por más que intento que me agrade esa chica, no más no puedo, tiene como un aire de desconfianza a mi parecer...- dijo mamá

- Sigue todavía de insoportable con Edward pero tratamos de mandarla a volar lo más caballerosamente posible pero a veces dan ganas de...- estaba a punto de terminar la frase Emmett

- Emmett por favor compórtate, acuérdate que es de muy mal gusto hablar feo de una mujer, por muy mala e insoportable que sea- lo reprendió Carlisle

- Lo siento tío, es que a veces no me puedo controlar- respondió Emmett con la cabeza abajo

Después de esa aménica discusión sobre la forma de ser y comportarse de Tanya, hablamos de puras trivialidades, pero, de pronto Esme me preguntó de algo que me agarro por sorpresa...

- ¿Alguna chica que ya haya robado tu corazón, Edward?- me preguntó mi madre, me agarro de sorpresa Esme, que me quede mudo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que Emmett me volvió a la realidad dándome un ligero golpe en mi hombro

- Perdona mamá, me distraje, ¿qué cosa me estabas preguntando?- le dije

- No te preocupes hijo, te preguntaba si ¿ya pronto tendré nuera?- pregunto mi madre con una radiante sonrisa en si cara...

Y todos los presentes se me quedaron viendo fijamente y no sabía cómo responderle a mi madre

- No... Todavía no mama, sigo en la búsqueda pero nada concreto- dije lo más sincero posible

- está bien hijo, todavía hay tiempo- dijo Esme

- ¿Y tu Emmett?- preguntó Carlisle

- Yo... ¡Claro que sí!- gritó y yo puse cara de WTF, ¿será que confiese que es Rosalie?

- ¿Que alegría como se llama hijo?- preguntó emocionada Esme y yo estaba más que nervioso por saber cuál sería su respuesta

- Se llama... ¡Nikki Reed!- dijo mi primo eufóricamente y alzando sus dos brazos, por un momento sentí que me faltaba el aire pero cuando menciono el nombre de su actriz favorita, no me pude contener y solté una grandísima carcajada, que después de que mis padres me miraran desaprobatoriamente por mi reacción, al final se unieron a mi risa, y de ahí alegremente pasamos al postre...

BELLA POV

La hora del almuerzo paso como siempre, las bromas entre nosotros, las pláticas entre chicas y chicos, debates entre quien es el mejor y planes para el fin de semana. Una vez que salimos al comedor, nuestros guaruras nos estaban acompañando a nuestra área, y así iban a hacer en la salida

Cuando llegamos por fin al piso de traumatología, los chicos se fueron y entramos en el cubículo, vimos que en el escritorio nos habían dejado nuestros pendientes y nos dispusimos a trabajar; más que nada era puro papeleo y ordenar expedientes. Mientras estábamos en nuestro trabajo, Rose y yo nos contábamos anécdotas de la preparatoria...

- Bells, ¿te acuerdas lo del espaguetti?- me preguntó Rose

- Hmm... Ah sí, como olvidarlo, tú y tus ocurrencias- le dije y me empecé a reír sobre esa vez...

_Flashback_

Estábamos todos en la cocina de mi casa porque era el cumpleaños de Jacob, y le queríamos dar una pequeña sorpresa, yo estaba entretenida cortando el jamón para el espaguetti, Rosalie estaba licuando la salsa y, Jasper y Alice estaban arreglando la sala con globos y serpentinas; cuando de pronto entra Alice a la cocina y se quedaba viendo fijamente como se cocía la pasta, en eso pregunto...

- Bellita, ¿cómo sabes cuando la pasta está lista para agregarle la salsa?- dijo mi peque amiga sin apartar la vista de la olla

- Pues...- iba a responderle cuando fui interrumpida por Rose

- ¡Fácil!- exclamó mi rubia amiga, mientras metía una cuchara en la olla y sacaba un pedazo de pasta, de ahí la aventó hacia la pared y todos nos quedamos embobados viendo lo que estaba haciendo...

- Si se queda pegada la pasta, significa que no está lista, si no pues significa que ya está lista para agregarle el resto de los ingredientes- finalizó mi amiga y nadie dijo absolutamente nada, hasta se podría escuchar el zumbido de una mosca en el lugar

- Hermana… Tú no sabes cocinar- le dijo Jasper, y Alice y yo estallamos en carcajadas que luego nos acompaño Jasper, y Rose nos fulmino con la mirada

- Me lo dijo ayer nuestra nana, mientras veíamos un programa de cocina en la tele de la sala, hermano y gracias que yo igual te quiero- dijo entre enojada, decepcionada y conteniendo una sonrisa...

Y tenía razón, así que Alice pudo resolver su duda y celebramos con mucha alegría el cumpleaños de Jacob

_Fin Flashback_

Estábamos tan alegres que no nos dimos cuenta que alguien nos observaba

- ¿Por qué tanta risa chicas?- preguntó una señora que al dirigir mi mirada donde provenía la voz me quede en shock, era Esme la señora que ayude junto con

Alice este fin de semana con sus compras, y ella igual se quedo sorprendida al verme y como ninguna de las dos decía nada, decidí romper el hielo...

-¿Esme?- pregunté en vez de afirmar, porque, ¿qué tal si era una señora igualitita a Esme?, ya que odio confundir a las personas, y así me libro de pasar una vergüenza

- Si esa misma soy yo hija, ¿tu eres Bella verdad?- preguntó en el mismo tono que yo, pero acompañado de una cálida sonrisa

- ¡La misma!- exclamé más alegre, y me levante de mi lugar para saludarla, y ella me recibió con un fuerte abrazo, y cuando me estaba separando de ella, entró

Edward con cara de interrogación

- Mamá, ¿por qué saludas así a una de mis estudiantes?- preguntó el

- Hijo, ella fue la muchacha que me topé el sábado en el centro comercial y me ayudo con las compras- respondió tranquilamente, volteé a ver a mi amiga y ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando

- Ah, discúlpame Rose, Esme ella es otra de mis mejores amigas, se llama Rosalie Hale, cuñada y amiga de Alice, y por supuesto que amiga mía también- les dije para presentarlas

- Mucho gusto señora Cullen- Rose la recibió con una sonrisa y Esme igual la abrazo

- Mucho gusto hija, y no me digas señora solo Esme, me siento vieja cuando me dicen eso- dijo muy maternal

-Entonces señoritas ¿qué era de lo que tanto se reían, que se oía hasta afuera del cubículo?- preguntó Esme

- Hmm... Solo recordando una anécdota que paso en casa de Bella- dijo Rose con una sonrisa y yo me ruboricé

- Bueno doctoras, al rato o mañana me contarán la historia, apúrense a terminar de ordenar los expedientes para pasar la visita y darles una clase rápida, y así puedan salir temprano- dijo Edward, que traía una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos, que en este momento me estaba preguntando si era yo la causante de ese efecto

- Ok hijo, yo igual me tengo que ir, para no atrasarlos, voy a acomodar un poco la casa y dejar la cena lista para cuando llegué tu papá y enviarte algo de comida a ti y a tu primo para que aguanten la guardia- dijo Esme mientras se despedía de todos de un beso

- Ok ma' te quiero- dijo él para despedirse y así que todo nosotros continuamos con nuestro trabajo

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin el capítulo 3! :D<strong>

**Espero y les guste el capitulo nos leemos en la próxima!**

**DUDA!: No se borrara mi capitulo si lo guardo en la historia una vez que cargue el documento para cargarlo? x eso iwal no he podido actualizar. Espero y alguien me ayude :)**

**bye!**


	15. Visita Nocturna

**Capítulo 15: Visita Nocturna**

BELLA POV

Mi semana con Edward es de las mejores que he tenido en mi vida, junto con el de Emmett y pues igual no desprecio al Dr. Jared que ha sido un ángel de persona, todo ha ido súper bien, pero a la que no he visto últimamente de buen humor es a Alice, sospechamos que es porque Tanya ha estado súper tranquila, cuando sospechábamos todo lo contrario, de que estaría como garrapata y aprovechando cada descanso para estar con Edward, pero el siempre me decía por medio de llamadas y mensajes que ha hecho hasta lo imposible con tal de que esa no esté ahi siguiéndolo como perra faldera y Emmett igual se ha unido a la causa, cosa que me relaja pero aun así creo que tiene razón Alice, pero por ahorita hay que disfrutar del momento.

Era jueves y habíamos terminado nuestra guardia; en nuestras caras ya se veía reflejadas nuestro cansancio, pero ya solo faltaban 6 días y de ahí seriamos libres de disfrutar nuestras vacaciones y entrar al siguiente semestre en Agosto.

Íbamos todos rumbo al estacionamiento como lo veníamos haciendo desde el primer día, en eso suena una de mis canciones favoritas _"Friends"_ de Band of Skulls indicándome que no era una llamada sino un mensaje

_"Amor, te tengo una sorpresa... Espera hasta la media noche. Edward"_

Iba tan ensimismada leyendo una y otra vez el mensaje hasta que alguien me arrebató mi teléfono y mi cara debió ser un poema, porque todos los chicos me vieron con ojos preocupados...

- Amiga, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Alice, y no sabía cómo responderle

- ¡Ouch!, ¡eso dolió Rose!- Jacob se había quejado

- Dale su teléfono a Bella por favor- dijo regañando a Jacob

- Perdona Bells, pero es que venías con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que quería saber que chiste te habían enviado- dijo Jacob

- ¡Eres un bobo! Pero te perdono, solo porque me invitarás pizza este fin de semana que estemos en tu casa- le dije apuntándolo con el dedo

- ¡Mala! Te aprovechas de mi inocencia- dijo él, y todos estallamos a carcajadas

En el camino rumbo a mi casa les conté a los chicos, excepto a Jacob ya que se había ido a casa con Sam, sobre el mensaje que me había dejado Edward, ellos se quedaron pensando un momento sobre el significado de ese mensaje, hasta que Alice rompió el silencio...

- Yo creo, que tal vez te visite a tu habitación esta noche- dijo muy segura y sin ningún titubeo

- No le creo, amor, tal vez te llegue un paquete a tu casa con el nombre de algunos de nosotros- dijo Jasper que seguía manejando

- Lo presiento, Jazz, es como si leyera el futuro- dijo Alice mirando a algún punto de la carretera y sonriendo

- Es como si estuviera viendo el futuro, lo presiento, lo presiento- continuo Alice haciendo movimientos con sus manos y Rosalie y yo rompimos a carcajadas, el único que se tuvo que contener fue Jasper

- Jasper ¿qué le estás haciendo a mi mejor amiga y cuñada? Por tu culpa tiene esas locas ideas- dijo Rose y yo solo reia

- Yo no le he hecho nada- dijo Jasper alterado

- Deja en paz a mi amor, Rosalie, así te diré cuando estés con Emmett, el día que oficialmente lo presentes a tus padres y tengas permiso de salir con el- dijo Alice haciendo berrinche y con su típico puchero en la cara

- ¿Qué apostamos?- dijo Rosalie retándola

- Mmm... Tus Jimmy Choo rojos, esos que a cada rato te pido que me prestes y no quieres, pero me los prestarás este fin de semana- dijo Alice igual con mirada retadora

- ¡No! Otra cosa menos eso, son mi vida esos zapatos sabes cómo los cuido- dijo ella algo insegura

- Tómalo o déjalo- dijo Al

- ¡Ash! está bien SOLO este fin de semana que iremos a la disco ¿ok? Y yo - dijo Rosalie alzando un dedo

- ¡Sip!- respondió Alice dando saltitos en el lugar del copiloto

- Y si yo gano pues como no quiero ser mala contigo, quiero que me regales la maleta de Bulberry que te enseñe por internet hace 3 semanas- dijo Rose

- Chicas, ya paren por favor no puedo creer que estén haciendo eso- dije yo para calmarlas

- Trato hecho- dijo Alice extendiendo su mano hacia Rosalie y ella la acepto, así cerrando el trato

- Chicas, no puedes vivir con ellas ni sin ella- dijo resignado Jasper y las 3 rompimos a carcajadas con él

...

Estaba en mi habitación, continuando con la lectura de "Romeo y Julieta", estaba tan concentrada en mi lectura con mis audífonos puestos que al levantar mi cabeza para relajar un poco mis músculos, vi como una sombra se asomaba por mi ventana; casi pego un grito pero lo único que se me ocurrió era agarrar el bate de béisbol que tengo guardado en mi clóset y me asome lentamente y cuidadosamente a la ventana cuando, veo que era Edward trepado en uno de los árboles que da a la ventana y vestido completamente de negro...

- Bella, abre la ventana que me voy a caer de aquí- dijo en voz baja y por reflejo, rápidamente abrí la ventana y entró, casi se cae al suelo pero logro equilibrarse, yo estaba sorprendida, porque, no era que me molestara pero ¿qué rayos hacia a la mitad de la noche en mi habitación?

- ¿No piensas saludarme amor?- dijo él un poco confundido por mi comportamiento

No me había dado cuenta que desde que entró, no había dicho ni una palabra...

- Se puede saber ¿qué haces a estas horas en mi habitación?- fue lo único que pude preguntar

- Vaya recibimiento, mejor me voy- me respondió con voz triste

- Perdona, no te vayas, te extraño- fue lo que dije cuando se estaba dando la vuelta para irse y lo abrace muy fuerte para que no se fuera

- Entonces, eso quiere decir que me quedo- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras yo me perdía en esos ojos verdes que tanto me fascinan a pesar de que solo tenía prendido la lámpara del buró de mi cama

- Pero, en serio Eddie, ¿qué haces aquí a está horas?, sabes que tengo guardia mañana y me cuesta mucho madrugar- le dije con un toque sexy, ni sabía porque me comportaba así con él era la primera vez que hacía eso

- Lo sé amor, pero tengo que contarte unas cosas, aparte de nuestra cita para este fin de semana, solos tú y yo- dijo emocionado

- ¿Nuestra cita?- le pregunté, todavía no me creía el hecho de que acepte salir con el

- Exacto- dijo mientras me daba un beso en mis cabellos

- Pero antes de todo eso, quiero preguntarte algo- dijo con nerviosismo

- ¿Qué cosa?- lo anime a que me preguntará

- Hmm... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo nerviosamente sin apartar su mirada de la mía

- Claro que si- y después de darle la respuesta a esa pregunta que tanto esperaba que me dijera me abalance para abrazarlo fuertemente, abrazo que me correspondió inmediatamente y después nos dimos un beso fugaz y lo invite a sentarse en mi cama para que platicáramos

No quiso contarme muchos detalles, dijo que ya tenía el lugar y solo me dijo que pidiera permiso para quedarme a dormir con Rosalie y así poder salir sin ser vista por alguien conocido de mis padres. Después de darme esa fantástica noticia hablamos de todo y nasa, me ruboricé cuando vio en el buró de mi cama el libro que estaba leyendo hace unos momentos, pero él me confesó que igual lo estaba leyendo y que era uno de sus libros favoritos, cosa que hizo que perdiera la vergüenza con él sobre mis gustos literarios. También me dijo que daba permiso para decirle Eddie, siempre y cuando no sea en frente de Emmett porque si no, se la pasaría burlándose de él, y le reclamaría del porque yo sí puedo decirle así, y el no.

...

- Bella... Quiero hacer algo contigo- me dijo Edward después de estar un momento callados y abrazados en mi cama

- ¿Qué cosa?- le pregunte mirando sus ojos

- Cierra tus ojos...- me dijo el

Y cerré mis ojos...

Lo siguiente que paso fue que sentí su respiración muy cerca de mi rostro, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que quería hacer, sentí el roce de su nariz con la mía y me besó; tenía tiempo que no lo besaba desde la vez que me dejo en mi casa el viernes pasado. El beso comenzó tierno, dulce, lento, yo por reflejo alce mis brazos y los puse alrededor de su cuello, y el puso sus manos en mi cintura, de pronto, era tanta la necesidad del beso que representaba todo el amor que podíamos expresar, que lo profundice abrí mi boca para darle permiso de que entrará su lengua, y cambio de algo tierno a algo apasionado y muy demandante, de ahí me acostó en mi cama, el arriba mío, y de pronto mi cerebro se activo y lo aleje de mi bruscamente, el me miro desconcertado y preocupado y solo agaché mi mirada, no quería contarle mis inseguridades...

- Perdona Bella, no era mi intención...- decía el rápidamente pero lo interrumpí

- No te preocupes, es normal, pero...- no quería contarle y me escondí debajo de mis sabanas

- Qué es mi amor? Por favor ten confianza en contarme tus cosas- me dijo tiernamente y sentándose en la orilla de mi cama

- No quiero... Es que me da vergüenza- le dije aun escondida entre las sabanas

- Seguro que soy capaz de comprenderte- me insistió

Bufé mientras me sentaba en la cama y lo mire fijamente a los ojos, y como odio perderme en esos ojos color esmeralda

- Es que... me prometí a mi misma entregarme al hombre que amo, hasta que me case, además de que tengo miedo porque nunca había estado así con un chico, nadie se ha interesado en mí como tú lo has hecho, tal vez si pero nunca me di cuenta, pero el punto aquí es que me gusto mucho lo que acaba de pasar pero, todo a su tiempo, ¿sí?- le dije sin dejar de mirarlo a los solos y acariciando su mejilla

- Sinceramente eres una persona única, adorable y linda- dijo tiernamente y acariciando mi mejilla

- Tienes razón, nos dejamos llevar por el momento, te esperare el tiempo que tu creas sea necesario- dijo y me dio un beso en la frente

- Gracias por querer esperarme, te amo- le dije mientras le daba un beso de piquito a Edward

- Yo igual amor, ahora descansa- dijo mientras me acomodaba en la cama y me acobijaba

- Quédate otro ratito más, por fis- le dije haciendo un puchero

- Son la 1:30 de la mañana, hay que madrugar Bella, ¿no te acuerdas?- me dijo con cariño, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos

- 5 minutos por fis- insistí pero empecé a bostezar

- Te prometo recompensártelo, el fin de semana- dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla, significando su despedida

- Está bien, te quiero y sueña conmigo- le dije ya cerrando completamente mis ojos y cayendo en brazos de Morfeo

- Descansa amor mío, y que sueñes conmigo- oí escuchar su voz muy lejana, y de ahi soñé con el amor de mi vida

EDWARD POV

Ver dormir a mi amor, es lo más maravilloso que había visto en mi vida, es todo un ángel puro y delicado, cada día o rato que paso con ella, por muy poco que sea me enamoro más de ella, yo no sé qué tiene que me vuelve loco, y el que me haya confesado que soy su primer amor me hace muy feliz, que hasta siento que mi corazón late como un colibrí, y me encantó que me confesara que haría el amor hasta el matrimonio, muy tradicional, lo que la hace la chica ideal para mí.

Cuando llegué a mi casa guarde silenciosamente mi auto en el garaje y me dirigí a mi habitación, procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a mis padres y no descubrieran lo que había hecho; tengo planeado presentarles a Bella, una vez que terminen sus prácticas en el hospital para no levantar rumores infundados y así no tener problemas con nuestras familias, y espero que sus padres me acepten como su novio para así poder estar con ella más tiempo y pasear con ella a donde sea y presentarla orgullosamente como mi novia, hasta suena bien cuando menciono eso.

Una vez que logré llegar sano y salvo a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama, me acomodé en mi cama y caí en un profundo sueño donde estaba mi hermosa Bella...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**Como prometí aquí tienen un capítulo de esta historia en unos momentos subiré el otro y creo que actualizaré mañana para no tener tantos pendientes ahorita que estaré en guardias en el hospital :p**

**Espero y les guste este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos en la historia *w***


	16. Espía

**Capítulo 16: Espía**

TANYA POV

Últimamente mi humor andaba y anda de perros, Edward se escapa de mí, porque cada que lo quiero visitar a su área nunca está, o está con su padre o simplemente se va a comer con su primo y cuando trato de alcanzarlos al restaurante donde siempre van, nunca los veo ahí, y era miércoles y no tenía nada de información que me confirmara que entre esa mosquita muerta y Edward había algo, aunque estaba a punto de tragarme el estúpido cuento que mi alumno Jacob y ella había algo, pero al fin descubrí que es solo una fachada para despistarme y no tener represalias contra ella. Los oí platicar cerca de los baños el martes en la tarde ya que estaban a una hora de que terminaran su turno en el hospital...

_Flashback_

- Jasper, ¿cuánto tiempo estaré de "novio" con Bella?- preguntó el moreno

- Terminando las prácticas amigo, de ahí serás chico libre para seguir con tus conquistas, Don Juan- le respondió riendo el chico rubio

- Ok, no es que me moleste, al contrario quiero proteger a Bella, es como la hermana que alguna vez pude tener, pero... Hay una chica que me interesa, se llama Vanessa y creo que está vez si será oficial y definitivo- oí escuchar a Jacob

- No te preocupes amigo, te apoyamos y ya verás que una vez que termine este tormento, seguiremos con nuestras como antes- dijo el rubio y escuché que avanzaban a la salida y salí corriendo a esconderme en el baño de mujeres para que no se dieran cuenta de que los había descubierto...

_Fin Flashback_

Así que tanta era mi preocupación que una simple estudiante me arrebate el amor de Edward, que he decidido tomar medidas drásticas... No quería hacerlo pero ya que mi Eddie me las está poniendo difícil y no me ha querido dar una oportunidad para ser su pareja, tengo que hacerlo por el bien de ambos y de su familia, ya que las dos somos familias muy poderosas y reconocidas en Nueva York, y dudo mucho que se interpongan en una futura relación.

Así que me encuentro rumbo al centro de Seattle después de una post-guardia pesada para ir a encontrarme con uno de los mejores investigadores de Nueva York... Marcus Vulturi, para que el me pueda a ayudar a recabar información suficiente para delatar a la estúpida de Bella, y así dejarme el camino libre para que esté felizmente con Edward

...

Había llegado a un restaurante de comida rápida para así pasar desapercibida y nadie me encuentre en la escena del crimen. Eran las 8:30 de la noche, hora en la que me había citado con el investigador horas antes, y para entretenerme pedí una hamburguesa grandes con papas y refresco; sinceramente cuando le di la primera mordida me sentí en el paraíso, hacía años que mi madre me lo prohibió cuando tenía 13 años, y me obligaba casi encadenada a la silla del comedor a que comiera ensalada y comidas saludables según ella...

_Flashback_

- Hijas, ¿qué rayos es eso que estás comiendo?- preguntó mi madre desde la entrada de la cocina

- Hmm... Es una hamburguesa que pedí, me dijeron mis amigos que son las mejores de Nueva York y quise probarlas porque me dijeron que saben deliciosas- dije terminando de digerir los últimos pedazos de hamburguesa que tenía en mi boca

Lo que sucedió después, no me lo tenía esperado, entro mi madre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me quitó la hamburguesa de las manos y lo que quedaba aun en la mesa los recogió y los tiro a la basura, yo de lo sorprendida que estaba, no dije absolutamente nada solo me quede fijamente mirando lo que hacía y me aguanté las ganas de llorar

- En tu vida comerás una hamburguesa, son grasosas, asquerosas y no tiene nada de nutrientes, ¿sabes lo que cuesta estar así de esbelta como yo?- dijo ella seriamente mientras solo yo negaba con la cabeza

- Que sea la última vez que comas esas cosas, ¿entendido?- dijo ella sin quitar su mirada de mí

- Entendido, no volveré a comer esas cosas- dije con la cabeza agachada

- Ok, hija en un rato te prepararé una deliciosa ensalada- dijo ella más alegre y poniéndose a sacar los ingredientes del refrigerador

- Ok, me iré un rato a mi habitación- dije un poco triste y ella no me dijo nada

_Fin Flashback_

La verdad estaba bien loca con la alimentación de la familia, pero bueno ya que desde que entre a la carrera empecé a comer todas las chucherías posibles, obviamente siempre y cuando mi madre no estuviera presente, y pues hacer ejercicio no era ningún problema para mí ya que iba y sigo yendo al gimnasio cada fin de semana, y hasta ahorita no he tenido ningún problema con mi peso, pero dado que prácticamente la residencia consume la mayor parte de mi tiempo en un día ya no tengo tiempo de pedir esa comida vaya ni tiempo me da de preparar una ensalada en mi casa y sufro con la comida del hospital. A pesar de tener esas peleas de comida con mi madre tenemos una buena relación madre e hija. Aparentemente.

Estaba empezando a comer mi hamburguesa, cuando llega un hombre alto, delgado un poco pasado de los 40 años y se presentó amablemente

- Buenas noches, señorita Denali?- preguntó el hombre

- Si, me llamo Tanya Denali- le respondí a aquel hombre

- Mi nombre es Marcus Vulturi, investigador privado- dijo mientras me tendía su mano para presentarse, que acepte gustosamente porque ya me veía felizmente a lado de Edward

- Mucho gusto, tome asiento por favor- le dije haciendo ademán con la mano y el automáticamente se sentó, y aquí iba a empezar la diversión

- Bueno señorita Denali, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- preguntó el

- Quiero que espíe y consiga toda la información necesaria sobre la vida probada de Edward Cullen, quiero que empiece su trabajo a partir de mañana, ya que creo que anda con malas amistades y no quiero que tenga problemas con su familia, al igual que quiero toda la información posible sobre Isabella Swan- le dije ya yendo al grano, porque necesitaba saber si pasaban el tiempo juntos, porque me enojaría bastante el que estuvieran solos en un lugar, solo de imaginármelos juntos me hervía la sangre

- OK, señorita, tomaré las fotos necesarias sobre lo que hacen y no hacen, y se las enviaré personalmente a su departamento- dijo él mientras anotaba en una libreta todo lo que le había pedido que hiciera

- Oh no, no, ¿me lo puede enviar por correo para así no tener que levantar sospechas?, es más conveniente para mí- dije un poco alterada, ya que no sería agradable que igual me estuvieran vigilando a mí, teniendo cerca a los amigos locos de esa

- Perfecto, entonces será enviado por correo a su departamento lo más pronto posibles- dijo él con una sonrisa

- Muchas gracias Marcus, por ahorita le doy un anticipo por el trabajo que va a empezar a hacer y el resto lo pagaré cuando ya tenga la información en mis manos- le dije mientras sacaba un sobre con un fajo de billetes, para que hiciera un excelente trabajo, lo puse sobre la mesa, y él lo recibió y lo escondió en su saco color beige que traía

- Muchas gracias señorita, le dejo mi tarjeta para que me localicé por cualquier cosa- dijo entregándome una tarjetita blanca con sus datos

Estuvimos un rato dándole información básica sobre quienes eran ellos, lo que hacen en el hospital y lo de esa tonta solo tenía información de que era estudiante de la Universidad de Washington y que solo le faltaba una semana en el hospital ya que estaban a punto de terminar sus prácticas, la mayoría de los compañeros residen en Forks, y pues tal vez para él sería de gran ayuda para conseguir más fácilmente la dirección de ella. Sobre Edward fue más fácil, porque sabía perfectamente quien era su padre y sobre la carrera universitaria que escogió el, así que no hubo mucho problema con él.

- Señorita Denali, para el domingo tal vez ya tenga algo de información recopilada y el lunes se lo haré llegar a su departamento

- Ok, muchas gracias de nuevo Marcus y estaremos en contacto- dije para finalizar la conversación

- De nada, la dejo seguir comiendo, nos vemos- dijo mientras me daba su mano para despedirse y la recibí, de ahí se paró de la mesa y salió, mientras yo terminaba mis alimentos. Me imaginaba a lado del amor de mi vida, ahora sí, Isabella Swan prepárate porque en este momento se planea sacar a relucir tu relación con Edward, si es que la hay, y así alejarte del amor de mi vida...

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de la historia, nz vmz mañana<strong>

**Este es el lado oscuro del fic a ver que otras cosas pasaran después...**

**Hasta mañana! :D**


	17. Cita

**Capítulo 17: Cita**

BELLA POV

- Bella, el plan así está trazado- dijo Rosalie en voz baja mientras yo acomodaba un poco mi habitación y ella estaba buscando algo en mi laptop

- Bella siéntate por favor, ahorita sigues con eso, me costó mucho trabajo hacer estas diapositivas, como para que no le pongas atención- dijo enojada y cuando volteé a verla tenía el ceño fruncido, se me hizo tan chistoso que me empecé a reír de ella mientras me sentaba a la de ella en la cama.

Era viernes y ella y Alice pasarían la noche conmigo, y así el sábado pudiera quedarme a dormir en casa de Rosalie por la cita que tengo con Edward y así no ser descubiertos; Alice estaba en la cocina platicando con mi madre y en parte enseñándola a cocinar, según Alice para ser la mujer perfecta para Jasper, pero eso no es necesario ya que él se enamoro de ella por lo que es, en fin, aquí me encuentro encerrada con las dos locas fashionistas, que son las mejores amigas del mundo...

- No crees, que deberíamos esperar a Alice? Se supone que está dentro de esto también- dije

- ¡No! Porque ella nos está cubriendo de tus papás en caso de que suban a vernos, además se lo platiqué ayer, después del hospital-dijo ella

- Pero, como, ósea estábamos muy cansados todos- le dije reprendiéndola

- Ah, es que se quedo a cenar con nosotros porque sus papás llegaron tarde ese día del trabajo y, como no quería cenar con su alma sola en su casa, la invitamos a cenar a nuestra casa- dijo Rose

- Ok... explícame el bendito plan- le dije resignada

- Sip!- dijo ella elevando sus brazos en son de victoria

- Tu cita está dividida en dos partes- iba a decir algo pera ella me interrumpió

- Las dudas y comentarios hasta el final porque no quiero que pierdas ningún detalle de lo que haremos- me dijo regañándome, y yo me cruce de brazos e hice un puchero que ella lo tomo chistoso, que se empezó a reír

- Seguimos, saldremos de tu casa a la 12 del día para dirigirnos a una playa a unos cuantos kilómetros más adelante de La Push, ahí nos estará esperando Edward, y mientras tu disfrutas tu tarde, nosotros iremos a Port Angeles, hay una feria, ahí nos veremos a las 5:30, de ahí pasaremos a mi casa y saldremos "todos"...- cuando dijo todos ella hizo un gesto entre comillas con sus manos, y yo seguía embobada viendo como cada detallito que ella explicaba estaba en las diapositivas

- ... A la disco a las 10 de la noche, y haya estará esperándote de nuevo tu amor para la segunda parte de la cita y, te dejará en el mismo lugar a la 1 de la mañana, para que no haya sospecha de que no estuviste con nosotros. No tengo ni idea de adonde te llevará, pero ese fue el tiempo que le dimos a Edward para que disfrutaran los dos solos el día- finalizó ella mientras daba clic en la siguiente diapositiva donde había un enorme signo de interrogación

- Ahora sí, ¿dudas, comentarios?- dijo ella acabando de cerrar el programa y borrando el archivo de mi laptop

- ¿Porque lo borras?- fue lo primero que pregunté, tanto hacer eso para que lo borrara, además de me había encantado

- ¿Quieres que se den cuenta de tu relación con Edward?- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos y yo solo negué con la cabeza, y tenía razón era mejor borrarlo

- Y cómo es eso de ¿"eso fue el tiempo que le dimos a Edward para que disfrutaran los dos solos el día"?- dije imitándola y ella sonrió

- Ah, cortesía de tu intimísima rubia amiga y un sexy neurólogo- dijo ella dando saltitos en mi cama

- Wow, no puedo creer que estén haciendo esto por nosotros- dije sorprendida

- Los demás ya lo saben desde el miércoles que tuvimos una conferencia por el chat, obvio borramos toda la evidencia, así que por eso de la salida en grupo y así nadie sospechara nada- dijo con suficiencia y una gran sonrisa en su cara

- Muchas gracias amiga- y me abalancé bruscamente sobre ella, y caímos acostadas sobre mi cama riéndonos fuertemente, en eso suena un celular

- esa ha de ser Alice, avisando que ya viene tu mamá- dijo ella mientras nos paramos a acomodar mi cama ya que la descompusimos a la hora que la abracé

- Chicas, la cena ya está lista, Alice es una estupenda alumna, ella prácticamente preparo todo- era mi mamá que había entrado sin tocar la puerta, avisando la hora de cenar

- Ok, mamá allá vamos- dije yo mientras jalaba a Rosalie hacia el comedor y pasar una excelente noche con películas y golosinas...

EDWARD POV

- ¡Primo!- escuché que gritaron fuertemente en mi habitación, como estaba bien concentrado con el sueño que estaba teniendo con mi Bella, no le hice caso a esa voz y continué durmiendo

- Bellos durmiente, ya amaneció, ¡tenemos cosas que hacer!- volvió a hablar esa voz y como me molestaba mucho, me tape mi cara con la almohada

- Que... Te... Levante Eddie!- gritó el moco de Emmett, a la vez que tiraba fuertemente de mis sábanas

- Emmett, ¡déjame dormir!- le grité, levantándome de mi cama a recoger mis sábanas que estaban en el suelo

- Niños, no peleen, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Esme que estaba en la puerta de mi habitación con los brazos cruzados

- mami, Eddie no se quiere levantar y tenemos unos cuantos pendientes que hacer, para llegar relajados mañana el lunes al hospital- dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero en la cara y dándole un beso en la frente de mi mamá

- y se puede saber ¿qué son esos pendientes?- preguntó ella

- Hmm... Necesitó comprar la película de Harry Potter, unos CD's de música e iremos un rato al parque a hacer ejercicio- respondió Emmett rápidamente

- Exactamente eso mamá, e iremos a comer juntos una hamburguesa, que tiene añísimos que no comemos- dije yo agregando más cosas para que se diera cuenta de que teníamos ocupado el día completo y así o tener ningún inconveniente con mi cita con Bella

- Ok hijos, se portan bien y no hagan travesuras, los dejo chicos, viajaré a Nueva York a finalizar los últimos detalles del negocio allá, para abrir otra franquicia en Londres, los amo y me avisan cualquier cosa o a tus tíos Edward- dijo mi madre dándonos un beso en la mejilla a los dos

- Ok mami- dijimos los dos al miso tiempo y yo le di un zape a Emmett y el grito de dolor y salió de mi habitación sobándose la cabeza

Cuando mire mi reloj ya eran las 11:45, y le grité a Emmett desde la cochera que ya era hora de irnos, al lugar donde nos habíamos citado con Bella y sus amigos.

...

Nos fuimos en autos separados, yo en mi amado Volvo y Emmett en su preciado Jeep blanco, mientras más avanzaba hacia el punto de reunión, más nervioso y emocionado estaba, con tal solo pensar que Bella me está esperando pongo una sonrisa de tonto, pero tonto de amor; Emmett creo que se dio cuenta porqué sonó el claxon de su Jeep y cuando lo vi por el retrovisor se estaba muriendo de risa, yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la playa en la que nos habíamos citado, vi que los chicos estaban tomándose fotos, y cuando vieron que llegamos, salieron a recibirnos.

- ¡Hola chicos!- dije alzando mi mano en señal de saludo

- Edward- dijo acercándose Bella, sonrojada y dándole un beso en la mejilla, se notaba que estaba insegura y nerviosa, y la comprendía porque es la primera vez que convivíamos oficialmente como novios. Cuando agarro mi mano le di un pequeño apretón en señal de que no se preocupara y que todo estaba bien para que no se empezara a sentir incómoda.

- Chicos, les tenemos que decir algo...- dijo mi querida novia para que todos les prestarán atención

- ... Les presento a Edward Cullen mi novio- finalizó la frase con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acompañado de su hermoso sonrojo

Lo que no espere es que todos los chicos se emocionaron con gritos, aplausos y abrazos, hasta que Jasper se dirigió a mí seriamente

- Edward... Bella es como otra hermana para mi, crecimos y compartimos muchas cosas juntos, se cuando está feliz, triste o enojada, si le llegas a romper su corazón, te descuartizo vivo- dijo seriamente Jasper sin desviar su mirada de la mía, sus palabras me llegaron y tenía razón, Bella es y será lo más importante en la vida; a decir verdad si me dio miedo en la forma en que dijo eso, pero eso obviamente lo cumpliría y hasta haría más cosas por la felicidad de Bella.

- Con mi vida Jasper, con mi vida- le dije seriamente mientras le extendí mi mano para cerrar esa promesa, el dudó un poco hasta que su novia habló

- Relájate, Jazzy sabemos perfectamente que lo cumplirá- dijo Alice mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

- Lo sé Edward, solo era para evaluarte que tanto harías por Bella, venga el abrazo- soltó Jasper más alegre y los demás soltaron a carcajadas, y Emmett aprovecho la ocasión para molestarme, pero Bella y Rosalie lo fulminaron con la mirada y en segundos se calló

- Emmett a ti igual te hicieron eso, agradece que no estuvimos todos para ver tu cara, que era peor que la de Edward- dijo Rosalie y de nuevo soltamos a carcajadas más fuertes que la de hace unos momentos y Emmett solo agacho su cabeza

- Está bien, lo siento primo- dijo el grandulón un poco sonrojado

Después de esa entretenida presentación como novios, nos despedimos de todos y nos dirigimos a la primera parte de la cita. Agarre rumbo a la carretera a Port Angeles, los dos íbamos callados pero en un silencio cómodo, a veces nos mirábamos y nos dábamos sonrisas cálidas y lo que me gusta de mi Bella, sus tiernos sonrojos; después de manejar como media hora, Bella preguntó

- ¿A dónde me llevas Edward Cullen?- dijo mi amada con una sonrisa curiosa

- Ya falta poco amor, no te desesperes, además como te dije la última vez, es sorpresa- le dije mientras ella ponía un lindo puchero en su cara

- Malo, ¿al menos una pista?- dijo ella

- No- dije conteniendo una risa

- ¡Jum!- termino diciendo ella mientras cruzaba los brazos, se me hizo tierno ese gesto que me hizo reír, ella quiso contener la risa pero le fue imposible y los dos terminamos riendo.

Avanzamos durante unos 40 minutos y llegamos a la entrada, hacia el prado. Es un lugar que descubrí cuando tenía 16 años; ese día tuve una discusión fuerte con mi padre en una cabaña que tenemos en Forks, fue en vacaciones de verano, como quería estar solo, agarré mi auto sin rumbo fijo, hasta que me cansé de manejar bastante y salí de mi auto para estirarme un poco, y vi que había como un camino dentro del bosque, y como la curiosidad pudo más conmigo seguí el trayecto, y cuando llegué al final del camino, me encontré con un hermoso lugar lleno de flores y desde ese día cada que veníamos de vacaciones acá y, actualmente que estoy residiendo en Seattle me doy mis escapadas para relajarme un poco y reflexionar. Se me hizo perfecto este lugar para convivir con Bella sin ser vistos y que nadie nos interrumpiera o peor aún nos descubriera.

Al principio Bella me miró confundida, pero yo le dije que confiara en mí y ella me dio una cálida sonrisa que tomé como un sí. Cuando estaciones el auto, ayude a bella a abrirle la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero

- Espera aquí, tengo que bajar unas cosas de la cajuela- le dije y ella me miro confundida

Me dirigí a la parte trasera de mi Volvo y bajé la canasta de comida. De ahí me fui con Bella agarrados de la mano rumbo al prado.

En el camino ayude a Bella a que no tropezase con las rocas que había en el camino, íbamos en un silencio cómodo, a veces nos regalábamos sonrisas hasta que avanzamos como 10 minutos y antes de llegar le pedí a Bella que cerrara los ojos, ella al principio trato de convencerme de no hacerlo, pero al final me hizo caso. Cuando oficialmente llegamos, le pedí que los abriera.

- Wow... Edward, este lugar está hermoso- dijo Bella sorprendida

- Es un lugar muy especial para mí, lo descubrí cuando tenía 16- dije

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó con curiosidad

- Nada importante, una discusión que tuve con mi papá, como no soportaba estar más tiempo encerrado en mi casa decidí salir a despejar mi mente, viajé sin rumbo fijo hasta que me detuve aquí, vi que había una entrada, la seguí y...- iba a continuar pero ella me interrumpió

- ... la visitas cada que quieres despejar tu mente- sonó más a afirmación que a pregunta

- Así es, ¿eres lectora de mentes?- pregunté picarón

- Jaja, no solo lo supuse- dijo ella sonrojada

- ¿ya te había dicho que te ves hermosa hoy y que me fascinan tus sonrojos?- dije yo con una gran sonrisa en mi cara

- No...- dijo ella acercándose a mí y dándome un beso corto en los labios- ... pero me gusta cuando me lo dices- finalizó la frase con otro beso.

El día lo disfrutamos entre besos, caricias y uno que otro juego de niños, nunca había sentido esta sensación de alegría y paz, platicamos de puras trivialidades y me contó de algunas anécdotas de cuando estaba en la preparatoria; era muy chistoso junto con Rose y el resto de sus amigos, sinceramente había pasado una linda tarde con mi novia.

De ahí era hora de pasarla a dejar a Port Angeles con sus amigos y, en la noche la volvería a ver para pasar una linda y romántica velada en compañía de la luna y las estrellas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas!<strong>

**No me linchen por favor, lo mio no tiene justificación pero... Estoy de prácticas en un hospital y tengo guardias en la noche y llego zombie a mi casa directo a dormir! que con trabajo y checo mi correo :(**

**Aquí les dejo un capítulo y en un rato subiré el otro... sorry prometo recompensarlas la siguiente semana! :D**


	18. Cita II

**Capítulo 18: Cita II**

BELLA POV

Mi día no podía ser mejor de lo que pensé, el picnic con Edward en ese hermoso prado fue lo más maravilloso, el convivir más con mi ahora novio. Le platiqué mis anécdotas de la preparatoria e incluía la parte del espagueti que no le conté en el hospital. Verlo sonreír me alegraba más mi día.

Ahora estábamos rumbo a Port Angeles, a alcanzar a los chicos en la feria y seguir con la segunda parte del plan, estoy tan feliz y emocionada, que mis maripositas en el estómago no me dejaban en paz...

- Amor, nos vemos en la noche- me susurró Edward en mi oído, que hizo que me estremeciera y pareció que se dio cuenta porque soltó una risita cómplice

- Está bien, te amo- dije mientras le daba un beso fugaz en los labios y salía rápidamente de su coche

Estaba buscando a los chicos en la rueda de la fortuna, tal y como habíamos quedado, hasta que recibí un mensaje de mi celular

_"Yo te amo más"_

Estaba embobada releyendo el mensaje una y otra vez hasta que alguien me grito

- ¡Bells! Por acá- era Alice que estaba de changuito en la espalda de Jasper, acompañados de Rosalie y fui hacia ellos

- ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntaron los 3 al mismo tiempo

- Hermoso- fue todo lo que pude decir

- Es hora de irnos chicas, que no les dará tiempo de arreglarse para más al rato- habló Jasper

- Está bien- dijo Alice y se bajo de Jasper

- Esperen, sus regalos niñas- dijo Jazz, y de su sudadera saco una bolsa, con 3 manzanas cubiertas de chocolate con galletas oreo

- ¡Gracias!- dijimos las 3 al mismo tiempo y emocionadas mientras lo abrazábamos al mismo tiempo

- Es mucho amor, me están asfixiando- decía con dificultad Jasper y nos separamos de él

- Miren lo que le hicieron a mi Jazzy, malvadas, el es mío- dijo Alice "enojada" ya nos empezamos a reír los 4 al mismo tiempo

...

Llegamos con buen tiempo a casa de Rosalie, y una vez que entramos a la casa, me mandaron directo al baño para darme un buen baño y empezaran a embellecerme más de lo que ya estoy, según Rosalie.

Cuando el agua caliente cayó por mi cuerpo sentí como se relajaban mis músculos, dado el corto tiempo que disponía para bañarme, me apure en 10 minutos, cuando salí para que empezaran con la tortura china, vi que las chicas ya tenían todo su equipo preparado, me jalaron hacia la sillita que estaba frente al espejo y empezaron a torturarme.

Después de estar sentada como 2 horas, Alice le estaba dando los últimos toques a mi peinado.

- Alice, ¿en serio era necesario que hicieras todo esto?- pregunté desesperada

- Claro que si, tienes que estar hermosa para Edward- dijo ella suspirando y yo solo pude sonreír como tonta

- Ten amiga, póntelo- dijo mi amiga rubia, extendiéndome un vestido color azul marino metálico, con una tira en forma de moño en un hombro recogido de la falda que me llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, también me mostraron mis zapatos que eran negros, semi abiertos de tacón aceptable para mi caminar.

Fui al baño a vestirme, y cuando salí del baño, las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas al verme salir...

- Chócalas amiga- dijo Alice mientras alzaba su mano con Rosalie, y Rose le respondió la palmada muy emocionada del trabajo que hicieron conmigo

- ¡Eh?- no entendí lo que habían hecho

- Ay, Bells, ven para acá- me dijo Rose mientras me jalaba de mi brazo y me ponía frente al espejo

Y cuando estuve en frente de el no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, está chica no podía ser yo, sinceramente mis amigas habían hecho un trabajo excelente, y casi se me sale una lagrima de felicidad

- Mil gracias amigas, se los agradezco de corazón- dije mientras me abalanzaba para abrazarlas

- De nada amiga, sabes perfectamente que lo hacemos de corazón- dijo Alice

- Ahora siguen ustedes, apúrense antes de que sea tarde- las regañé mientras les di una nalgada a las dos, y emocionadas ellas se empezaron a preparar su outfit

Como a los 45 minutos ellas estuvieron vestidas, peinadas y maquilladas. Jasper ya nos estaba esperando en la sala acompañado de su mamá, que veía tranquilamente la televisión; cuando bajamos las 3, estaba tan sorprendido de vernos tan arregladas, que tenía la boca abierta, puedo asegurar que casi babea el suelo al ver lo hermosa que se veía Alice, Rose y yo nos miramos con miradas cómplices

- Hijo, cierra la boca, se te van a meter las moscas...- dijo la señora Hale y nosotras soltamos a carcajadas, y el pobre se puso rojo como tomate

- ... Chicas se ven hermosas, a ver una vuelta las tres al mismo tiempo por favor- nos dijo con una sonrisa

- Bueno ma, es hora de irnos- dijo Jasper, que ya se le había quitado el sonrojo de hace un momento

- Pórtense bien, ya saben las reglas de esta casa, y no vuelvan muy tarde, además tienen que madrugar para estudiar y el lunes empezar su última semana en el hospital- dijo la señora con mirada seria, que después lo cambio por una sonrisa

- Si mamá- dijeron Jazz y Rose al mismo tiempo

- Está bien señora Hale- dije amablemente

- Bella, sabes que odio que me llames así, ya ni mi nuera me llama señora- dijo "enojada" mientras le daba un abrazo cálido a Alice

- Lo siento Lily- dije un poco avergonzada

Subimos todos a la camioneta de Jasper y emprendimos nuestro viaje a un bar que está a la afueras de Forks. Debo confesar que iba mucho más nerviosa de lo que estaba en la mañana, porque no sabía ahora con que sorpresa me saldría Edward; disfruté mucho mi picnic, y no tenía ni idea a que otro lugar me llevaría sin ser vistos.

En el viaje, para desestresarme, nos la pasamos entre chistes, bromas y cantando la música que ponía Alice desde su iPod, obviamente con tanto entretenimiento, no me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos estacionado en el bar y entramos. La música estaba a todo lo que daba y ya estaban todas las personas disfrutando del ambiente. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaban a unos cuantos pasos de la pista de baile, estábamos disfrutando de la velada cuando escuché sonar mi celular, indicándome un mensaje

_"Estoy afuera amor"_

Les mostré el mensaje a mis amigos y solo las chicas fueron a acompañarme, ya que Jasper se quedaría cuidando de la mesa en lo que me dejaban en la puerta del bar

- Cuídate amiga, nos vemos al rato- dijo Alice acomodándome un poco mi cabello

- Si, avísanos cuando estés cerca de aquí para esperarte en el estacionamiento y así irnos a casa- me recordó Rose

Después de darme las últimas indicaciones, me despedí de beso y fui rumbo al auto de Edward, el ya me esperaba con una gran sonrisa que sentí que mis piernas eran de gelatina, lo bueno que mis zapatillas eran de un tacón decente si no hubiera acabado en el suelo

- Buenas noches, mi vida- dijo el coquetamente

- Buenas noches amor- le respondí de la misma manera mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios

- ¿Lista para la segunda parte de la cita?- preguntó

- Súper emocionada- dije nerviosa

- Está vez no te haré sufrir así que, no te taparé los ojos para que veas el lugar a donde vamos- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano suavemente y le daba un tierno beso y yo me sonrojaba, por un momento de mi vida pensé que este tipo de personas solo existían en las historias que leía con mucha pasión.

El camino fue muy cómodo, escuchando solo música, no había que expresar lo mucho que nos amamos, con solo el silencio y el agarre de nuestras manos era suficiente, el camino fue corto, llegamos a una pequeña cabaña rodeada de muchos árboles; Edward estacionó el auto y me abrió la puerta para ayudarme a salir

- Llegamos señorita- dijo el

- Wow, es hermoso ¿de quién es?- pregunté

- Es la cabaña de la familia aquí pasaba vacaciones con mis padres- dijo el

- Es muy hermosa- dije

- Entremos, hace mucho frío aquí- dijo el portándose como todo un caballero

Cuando estuvimos adentro de la cabaña y encendió las luces del lugar, me quede con la boca abierta, todo era de madera, era muy acogedor e íntimo el lugar, había una gran chimenea en la sala, me guió hacia el comedor que estaba adornado con velas, lo cual le daba un toque muy romántico al lugar, me sentía dentro de un cuento de hadas, no podía creer que tuviera a una gran persona como novio.

Cenamos tranquilamente, era pasta acompañada de vino tinto, todo preparado por el, continuamos platicando, sobre nosotros, el me contó que su sueño era siempre de seguir la tradición de la familia que era ser doctor, estaba también en sus planes irse un tiempo a Inglaterra pero sería dentro de unos años, me contó lo mucho que quiere y está agradecido con sus padres, yo igual le platiqué mis sueños de que terminando la carrera estudiaría la especialidad en neurocirugía u oncóloga, seguí contándole más anécdotas que viví a lado de mis amigos y entre rato había besos robados y caricias.

Después de tanto y nada que platicar vi que se levantó de su lugar y prendió el reproductor que había a un costado del comedor, puso una canción que conocía perfectamente bien por qué es una de mis favoritas

_"I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins_

_All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys_

_Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair_

_Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere"_

- Me concede esté baile señorita Swan- dijo el tendiéndome su mano

- Claro que sí- dije en voz baja, y le di mi mano

_"Have I found you_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, american mouth_

_Big pill looming"_

Cuidadosamente me guió hacia la sala, la canción inundaba todo el lugar, era simplemente perfecto, agarró cuidadosamente mi cintura y acortó la distancia entre los dos, yo lleve mi mano a su hombro y empezamos a dar pequeños pasos al compás de la canción. No había necesidad de hablar. Tan grande era la felicidad del momento que estaba viviendo que sin avisar solté unas lagrimas, lagrimas de felicidad por lo que estaba pasando, de tener a un chico romántico, tierno y cariñoso conmigo y lo abracé muy fuerte

- ¿Estás bien amor?, ¿por qué lloras?- preguntó preocupado

- Es que... esto es lo mejor que me está pasando, nunca nadie había sido tan romántico y caballeroso conmigo, te amo- dije sollozando con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

- Recuerda que ahora y siempre te amaré mi Bella- dijo el aferrándose de mí, como si su vida dependiera de mi

_"Now I'm a fat house cat_

_Nursing my sore blunt tongue_

_Watching the warm poison rats curl through the wide fence cracks_

_Pissing on magazine photos_

_Those fishing lures thrown in the cold_

_And clean blood of Christ mountain stream_

_Have I found you_

_Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you, american mouth_

_Big pill stuck going down"_

Seguimos bailando hasta que termino la canción, pero nuestro abrazo nunca lo rompimos, quedamos así juntos quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida

ROSALIE POV

Bella se fue a disfrutar de su cita con su ahora novio Edward mientras nosotros le hacíamos de tapadera para que nadie sospechará nada, mi hermano, mi cuñada y yo estábamos bailando y disfrutando de nuestra salida, estábamos divirtiéndonos de lo más padre cuando siento que alguien me agarra de la cintura y me gira, estaba punto de insultar a mi desconocida, pero cuando fijé mi vista para ver quién era, vi que había sido mi osito

- ¿Qué haces aquí, bebé?- pregunté sorprendida

- Admirando mejor a una rubia hermosa- dijo el coquetamente

- Vamos afuera- dijo él y yo asentí

Avisé a mi hermano que iba por algo de beber y me dijo que no había problema, él se quedo bailando con Alice. Caminé hacia la salida del bar mientras sentía que Emmett estaba atrás de mí siguiéndome, una vez que estuvimos afuera del lugar, di vuelta al lugar ya que había un lugar discreto para los dos y entonces, me acorralo en la pared del bar

- Te ves hermosa ¿lo sabías?- preguntó

- Claro que lo sabía, pero ¿que haces aquí?, nos pueden ver- le dije coquetamente

- Te extrañe y fui en tu búsqueda muñeca- dijo y me besó apasionadamente

Yo le correspondí de la misma manera estuvimos un rato como 15 minutos hasta que sonó mi celular, vi que era un mensaje de Bella diciendo que llegaba en 10 minutos

- Hora de irnos osito, te amo- le di un beso fugaz y fui a buscar a mi hermano para esperar a Bella e irnos juntos a casa

- Yo te amo más- me grito Emmett y yo me sonrojé

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí tienen la segunda parte de la cita :3<strong>

**Estaba muy inspirada cuando la escribí jeje espero y les guste y diosito quiera y actualizo mañana, las quiero y gracias a todas las que me agregan a sus favoritos y alertas y obviamente a las que me dejan reviews me hacen muy feliz y pues a como puedo trato de subir los capítulos nos vemos!**


	19. Semana Infernal

**Capítulo 19: Semana Infernal**

BELLA POV

¡Lunes! Por fin, el último lunes en el Hospital y daba por comienzo la cuenta regresiva para empezar mis tan queridas y preciadas vacaciones. Después de tan irreales y surrealista fin de semana, podía llevar mejor mi semana, porqué para el colmo estaría en la compañía de la mugre doctora Tanya. Por ahorita disfrutaba lo más que podía los pocos minutos que me quedaban, antes de encerrarme en hematología con Tanya.

- Ya sabes con quien nos tocará esta semana ¿verdad?- me dijo Rosalie casi llegando al hospital

- Lo sé, pero ya estoy preparada, no te preocupes- le dije yo para tranquilizarla

- Lo sé, trataremos de no separarnos, porque ella me da mucha desconfianza- dijo Rose muy seriamente

- Ya no piensen en eso, más lo piensan, más se les hará eterna la semana- dijo Jasper que venía manejando

- Oki, doki mi general- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo

Entramos a clase como lo veníamos haciendo desde hace 3 semanas, mis nervios aumentaban conforme pasaba el tiempo porque no tenía ni idea de cómo se desquitaría ella conmigo, lo bueno es que Rosalie iba a estar conmigo pegada como garrapata, lo cual me aliviaba un poco

- Buenos días, Dra. Denali, somos las estudiantes Isabella Swan y Rosalie Hale, estaremos esta semana con usted- dijo Rosalie amablemente

- Esta bien doctoras, les presento a mi interno- dijo muy seria mientras señalaba a un chico, de cabellos castaños claros que estaba escribiendo en su laptop

- ¡Riley! Te presento a las "doctoras"- dijo ella hipócritamente y con tono burlón en su voz

- Mucho gusto chicas- dijo el amablemente

- Ahorita ya vengo Riley, pon las a trabajar como lo hemos hecho con los demás estudiantes, por favor- dijo ella y se fue...

Tanya se desapareció por 3 benditas horas! Lo bueno es que no me hizo sufrir para ser mi primer día con ella, Riley es buenísima onda, ha sido muy amable con nosotras, le hemos ayudado con todos los pendientes que le asignaron, entre rato platicábamos para conocernos mejor y, para saber cómo trabajó Tanya con los demás le sacamos un poco de información sobre cómo se comportaba la doctora con los anteriores chicos que estuvieron con ella, para así sacarle provecho y evitar meternos en problemas con ella

- Doctoras, las quiero acá un momento!- nos gritó Tanya desde su cubículo mientras nosotros le hacíamos compañía a Riley en una entrevista con un paciente

Cuando llegamos nos habló...

- Tengan...- nos tendió como 15 expedientes más gruesos que una biblia

- Están desordenadas, quiero que las acomoden como deben de ser, aparate quiero que ayuden a Riley a sacar todas las muestras que necesitemos, si terminan a tiempo les daré permiso para comer, si no, pues ni modo para la otra será, si no terminan a la hora de salida no se podrán ir hasta que dejen todo listo ok?- dijo mientras jugaba _Plantas vs Zombies_, en todo ese rato no nos dirigió la mirada

Íbamos a protestar por qué así no se comportó con mis anteriores compañeros, según lo dicho por Riley pero, como no queremos meternos en problemas, porque tiene más voto ella que nosotras, asentimos la cabeza y nos dispusimos a trabajar

- En 15 minutos llega el adscrito, cuando llegué iniciaremos con el pase de visita, las quiero puntual si no las corro en frente de mi paciente y el doctor- dijo ella mirándonos fijamente y fulminándonos con la mirada

- Es todo pueden irse- dijo sin importancia y nosotras solo nos mirábamos con cara de WTF

Agarramos los expedientes y nos pusimos a hacer el trabajo en una mesa libre que había allí, Rosalie me dijo que tenía que ir al baño y enseguida regresaba, yo solo seguí con mi trabajo, en eso me llega un mensaje a mi teléfono y rápidamente abrí la tapa para saber de quién era

_"Tanya está demente, ya le dije a Jasper y está enojadísimo, ya se le aviso a Edward y hablará con su padre sobre cualquier evento que ocurra, por eso fui al baño xD"_

Cuando termine de leer el mensaje Rosalie ya estaba sentada en frente mío y me dio una sonrisa de que todo estaría bien, Tanya ya había terminado de jugar con la computadora y vi que agarraba su carpeta y ya lo estaba siguiendo Riley con un boncho de expedientes, en eso reaccionó el hámster de mi cerebro y jale conmigo a Rosalie porque significaba que empezaría el pase de visita

Después de 2 horas de visita, ella se puso a hacer sus notas y nosotras continuamos con nuestro trabajo para que no se acumulara el trabajo y así poder salir a comer, Rose se quedo acomodando expedientes y yo me fui a tomar muestras de sangre con Riley

El tiempo ya pasaba rápido y cuando termine de ayudar a Riley solo faltaban 15 minutos para ir a nuestra comida, me fui con Rosalie y vi que le faltaban 2 expedientes por ordenar. Cuando por fin terminamos le avisamos a Tanya, y ella nos miraba con malicia

- Todavía no se pueden ir a comer, tengan- nos entrego varias hojas, eran sus notas de evolución

- Acomódenlas en sus expedientes, y vayan por los resultados de laboratorio e igual los quiero acomodado en sus expedientes, cualquier duda ya saben a quién preguntar, si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer- dijo ella y nosotros tuvimos que decirle que estaba bien

- Rosalie, ella es una...- empecé a decirle a mi amiga rubia en voz baja pero ella me ganó

- ¡PERRA!- gritó ella y yo solo le dije en voz baja que se calmará

- ¿Quién es perra?- dijo una voz masculina que cuando volteamos a ver, era el Dr. Carlisle, y nosotras nos sorprendimos

- Es que... Le decía a mi amiga que le regalare una perrita, para no estar solita en vacaciones mientras yo estoy en Los Ángeles con mi familia doctor- dijo Rosalie sin importancia y yo solo dije que si para así confirmar la historia, creo que me vio sonrojada como un tomatito porque el doctor quería contener una risita

- Ok doctoras, ¿Dónde está la Dra. Denali?, y ustedes, ¿qué hacen aquí?, deberían estar comiendo- dijo el

- La Dra. Denali tuvo que salir, no nos dijo a donde y no nos dio permiso de comer a último minuto porque nos mando a acomodar estos papeles- le dije yo mientras señalaba con mis manos el boncho de hojas, que estábamos ordenando

- Váyanse a comer yo hablaré con ella- nos dijo el director mientras nos animaba a pararnos de nuestros lugares y nosotras no muy convencidas accedimos, pero con una preocupación en nuestras caras

...

MARTES

Cuando regresamos de nuestra comida ayer, Tanya no traía buena cara pero no nos dijo absolutamente nada, al contrario con lo sucedido ayer lo utilizo para desquitarse con nosotras, hoy nos cargo de trabajo a más no poder y a duras penas nos dio permiso para comer. Estábamos en el pase de visita y no fue nada agradable

- Doctor, ¿qué estudios le mandará a hacer a este paciente?- dijo amablemente, mientras me aventaba el expediente para guardarlo y yo a duras penas lo alcancé

Rosalie estaba de un humor de perros con ese comportamiento que traía la zorra, pero no le íbamos a dar el gusto de armar una pelea o una protesta, ni en sus más locos sueños lo haríamos, así que lo mejor para evitarnos problemas era soportarla...

MIERCOLES

Mi nivel de paciencia estaba al límite, Rose... Es caso perdido, hoy la mugre de Tanya nos regaño porque no investigamos un tema que según ella nos había dejado ayer, ósea ni siquiera la vimos en todo el día desde el grosero pase de visita!

- Doctoras de castigo quiero que mañana realicen un trabajo de 5 cuartillas y a mano sobre Leucemias- yo rápidamente lo apunte en mi libretita de apuntes y mientras escribía las indicaciones del trabajo mentalmente dije "muérete y púdrete perra estúpida", Rosalie iba a protestar pero le lancé una mirada de que mejor se calmará

- Ah, y mañana les preguntaré, traeré al director para que vea como las evalúo y así se lleve un recuerdo de lo buenas estudiantes que son- dijo conteniéndose la risa, estaba tan feliz de lo "divertido" que nos la estábamos pasando...

JUEVES

Penúltimo día con esa perra, me desvelé horrible anoche por hacer el mugre trabajo que pidió, lo bueno es que tenía al teléfono a mi Edward para que no me durmiera, y entre plática y plática me daba unas clases exprés de hematología, era tan divertido, lamentablemente en el hospital nos ignorábamos por completo porque Tanya estaba de muy mal humor y si aparte me veía platicar con Edward mi día se iba a poner peor de lo que ya estaba

Riley andaba confundido desde ayer, no sabíamos la razón hasta que me atreví a hablarle para sacarle información, la que siempre lo hacían eran Rose y Alice en situaciones parecidas a estas...

- ¿Qué tienes Riley? Te veo muy estresado- pregunté para iniciar la plática

- Es que... Hmmm... La verdad no se qué rayos está pasando en esta semana a la doctora- dijo no muy convencido

- Habla, te hará bien- le anime para que me platicará

- Gracias, es que desde que ustedes empezaron en nuestra área, su forma de ser es muy fría, calculadora e hipócrita, nunca lo había sido con sus anteriores compañeros, al contrario era súper amable y muy atenta, tal vez sean por los rumores que han estado hablando desde hace una semana-

- ¿Qué rumores?- Rosalie se sentó a lado mío interesadísima en la plática

- De que la doctora anda vigilando al Dr. Cullen hijo porque sospecha de que tiene novia, y pues ella ha estado haciendo imposibles para que él le haga caso- dijo el en un susurro y acercando los 3 nuestras cabezas para que nadie escuchará

Rose y yo nos miramos súper perplejas por la noticia que acabábamos de oír, entonces teníamos que cuidarnos mejor

- Tal vez sea verdad- dijo Rosalie

- Si está diciendo eso es por qué ha de haber algo de verdad en tanto chismerío que dicen en este lugar- dijo más bien para sí misma, y todos nos quedamos en silencio un rato

- Pero bueno, ya todo pasará Riley, verás que todo volverá a ser como antes- le anime mientras él me sonreía de forma coqueta?

Era nuestra hora de salida y como todos los días íbamos juntos hacia el estacionamiento, pero alguien me llamó

- ¡Bella!- gritaron y volteé para ver quién era, y vaya sorpresa era Riley

- ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Se me olvido algo?- dije preocupada

- No... Es que... bueno yo...- empezó a decir Riley muy nervioso

- ¡Ya suéltalo Riley que tengo mucho sueño!- gritaron Rose y Jasper al mismo tiempo y todos, incluyéndome, nos empezamos a reír

- Hmmm... Es que Bella, ¿te gustaría comer un helado este sábado?- dijo el muy avergonzado

Todos se quedaron callados, estábamos sorprendidos por lo que me había dicho Riley. Yo no sabía que decirle exactamente, estuve en silencio por unos cuantos segundos que me parecieron horas, hasta que Alice delicadamente me apretó mi brazo para que diera una respuesta pero antes, susurró en mi oído

- Bella, mira al fondo está Edward con la sucia de Tanya, di que si y luego ya lo resolverás con más tarde con el- dijo ella preocupada

Dirigí mi mirada al fondo del pasillo y ahí estaban los dos, el estaba conteniéndose las ganas de acercarse a nosotros y me puse triste y preocupada así que...

- Está bien- fingí una sonrisa

- Perfecto, apunta tu dirección aquí- me señaló una hoja limpia y apunte la dirección de mi casa

- Te parece bien a las 12?- preguntó el entusiasmado

- Me parece perfecto, bueno me tengo que ir, hasta mañana- le dije sonriendo

- Nos vemos- dijo el yéndose entusiasmado a seguir con su trabajo

Volví a ver si estaba él en el pasillo y ya no estaban, me puse triste, ¿que reacción habrá tenido?, mis amigos me reconfortaron diciendo que todo saldría bien, sino Jasper le daría un escarmiento a Edward por ser un desconfiado

- Cualquier cosa nos hablas ¿si?- dijo Jasper ya en la entrada de mi casa

- Está bien y gracias, ojalá y no se complique esto- dije

- Arriba los ánimos Bells, para que no te descubran tus papás, hasta mañana- dijo Rose mientras me daba un abrazo de despedida

Mi reloj de mesa marcaba que eran las 11 de la noche, me acomodé en mi cama ya con mi pijama puesta, ya había apagado todo cuando escucho vibrar mi celular, sin ganas lo contesté

- ¿Quién habla?- dije bostezando

- Le dijiste que si ¿verdad?- preguntó Edward, parecía que quería contener su enojo y me espanté porque hasta el sueño se me quito

- Si, por Tanya, apuesto a que convenció a Riley para invitarme a salir- dije en tono triste

- Perdona amor, pero sinceramente estoy muy celoso y tienes razón, así que no te preocupes ¿ok? Todo estará bien- dijo el cariñosamente

- Te amo- le dije

- Yo igual, ahora a dormir que mañana tienes un examen que presentar, sueña conmigo mi princesa- dijo el

- Igualmente mi príncipe- dije y bostezando y finalizando la llamada

VIERNES

Último día! Sinceramente paso muy rápido la semana, en parte se lo agradezco a Tanya por tanto trabajo, porque te olvidabas un buen rato del tiempo así que ya por fin superé la maldad. Me levante con muchas ganas de por fin terminar esta última guardia y a la vez con muchos nervios por el examen que tendríamos hoy, lo bueno es que nos preparamos con anticipación gracias a mis amigos

- Bueno chicas, llegamos... Suerte en sus exámenes- nos dijo Jasper antes de bajar de la camioneta

- Igualmente- dijimos al mismo tiempo mi amiga rubia y yo

Cuando entramos al salón vimos que los que nos aplicarían el examen eran Edward, Emmett y Tanya

- Niños, tomen asiento por favor, un alumno por mesa- dijo Edward y obedecimos

Nos sentamos separados mis amigos, para que no mal pensaran que queríamos darnos copia unos a los otros. Algunos de nuestros compañeros cuchicheaban en voz baja entonces hablo la bruja malvada del reino

- Guarden silencio por favor doctores, desde que entraron a este salón se dio comienzo el examen-

Y todos se callaron, el examen duró 1 hora que se me hizo eterna. El examen fue de 30 preguntas de opción múltiple, en algunas entraba en duda y tardaba en contestarlas...

- ¿Cómo te fue Bella?- me preguntó Jacob al salir del salón fue de los primeros en salir

- Bien, eso creo, me confundí en las últimas pero creo que las resolví bien- dije un poco animada

- No te preocupes, nos irá bien- dijo el

Mientras esperábamos como les iba a los demás nosotros nos quedamos esperando, platicábamos de todo y nada y de lo que planearíamos en vacaciones ya que el le da por visitarme seguido y más ahora porque mis padres se irán una semana de vacaciones sin mi porque cumplen 25 años de casados, y de ahi regresarían a sus vidas cotidianas.

Sorprendentemente ese día estaba favor nuestro ya que hicimos el pase de visita con una Tanya alegre y optimista, casi no hubo mucho trabajo, nos mandaron a hablar a las 2 de la tarde a todo mi grupo dando los resultados de los exámenes, y nuestra calificación final en nuestras prácticas, nos despedimos de todos los doctores en las áreas donde estuvimos cada compañero. Cuando me despedí de Edward nos queríamos morir de la risa porque no era un simple despedida era un hasta luego porque visitaría esta noche mi habitación y así poder planear que hacer con mi tiempo ahora que oficialmente estoy de vacaciones, Tanya aparentó querer estar triste porque nos íbamos ya que nos dio un abrazo muy fuerte y nos dijo que nos extrañaría mucho, yo quería azotarla contra el suelo pero me aguante y solo sonreí falsamente, ahora creo que ya tendría un poco de paz con esto o ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas aqui dejándoles otro capítulo...<strong>

**Ahorita que lo leí me da risa por qué algo así me paso este viernes que estuve de guardia, pero no tan intenso a como lo escribí pero bueno así es la vida y hay vencer los obstáculos :D**

**Espero y les guste en otro rato subiré el otro!**


	20. Felicidad

**Capítulo 20: Felicidad**

BELLA POV

Mis padres se irían el domingo al medio día a su luna de miel por su aniversario de casado a Hawái, este viaje lo planearon con año y medio de anticipación, estaba muy felices por ellos pero más feliz porque pasaría una semana a lado de Edward, estaba limpiando mi cuarto después de 1 mes que no me daba el tiempo de botar basura acumulada, y mi closet ya que tenía zapatos o ropa vieja para que mi madre regalará en navidad a los más necesitados

Pero el sábado tendría que salir con Riley cosa que no me animaba mucho, ya que el no me atraía como novio, y no quería causar problemas con Edward pero dado los problemas con doña Perra tuve que aceptar. Cuando le conté a mis padres de mi salida con Riley se pusieron muy contentos, pero les dije que sería de amigos y que no tardaría y ellos aceptaron gustosamente más mi padre

Estaba terminando de ponerme mi ropa que consistía en unos vaqueros entubados, tenis y una playera ya que no tenía ánimos de arreglarme y mis amigas por primera vez en la vida no se opusieron, estaba terminando de peinarme mi cabello, cuando veo a mi madre entrar a mi habitación

- Hija, Riley ya está esperándote, está en la sala- dijo ella alegre

- Ya bajo- dije mientras agarraba una bolsita donde guardaba lo necesario entre ello, mi celular, mi iPod y mi cartera y me ponía mi sudadera ya que el día estaba fresco

- Aquí está la anfitriona de la salida- dijo Riley en la entrada de las escaleras ayudándome a bajar los últimos escalones y yo me sonroje

- ¿A qué horas llegaran?- preguntó papá curioso desde el marco de la cocina

- A las 4 de la tarde señor, la traeré sana y salva, no se preocupe- dijo cortésmente mi amigo

- Pórtense bien y pásenla lindo- dijo mi madre mientras se despedía de beso de nosotros

- Bye mamá, papá- dije mientras iba rumbo hacia la entrada de mi casa

- ¿Lista Bella?- dijo Riley, cuando estuvimos dentro de su auto

- Lista- dije con una sonrisa

Cuando llegamos a la heladería él se comportó como todo un caballero, me tendió la silla para sentarme ordeno por mí el helado que era una mousse de chocolate y una malteada, y platicamos de nuestros gustos y planes a futuro, él me dijo que terminando la carrera estudiaría la especialidad en Pediatría en Madrid, lo cual lo alenté a que no dejará ir sus sueños, me contó un poco de su familia y que estudió en la misma universidad que yo, pero nunca nos habíamos visto, a veces me lanzaba miradas coquetas y yo o me ponía nerviosa o le daba miradas indiferentes, no quería decirle que acepte salir con él solo por tapar mi secreto o por lástima pero la verdad el no me interesaba como hombre porque mi corazón ya tiene dueño. Después del helado salimos a caminar un rato al parque y me compró un globo de helio y aparte me invitó un algodón de azúcar, el cual yo quería pagar pero él no me lo permitió.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa era hora de decirle la verdad y no darle falsas esperanzas

- Muchas gracias Riley, la verdad pase una linda tarde contigo-

- De nada, y pues me gustaría volver a repetir la salida- dijo el emocionado

- Te tengo que decir algo, porque no quiero darte ilusiones- dije pausadamente, el me miró desconcentrado pero me alentó a que siguiera hablando

- Me interesas solo como amigo, ahorita no pienso ni planeo buscar una pareja, si quieres puedes venir a visitarme o salir conmigo pero en compañía de mis amigos, o si quieres los dos solos pero como amigos nada más, no quiero lastimarte o hacerte pensar algo que no es- dije nerviosa

- Oh, ya veo, hmm... Te agradezco que me hayas prevenido y planeó esperarte, por ahorita seremos amigos- dijo él con voz triste pero con una leve esperanza en sus ojos

- Gracias- dije y bajé del auto, nos despedimos de abrazo y beso y prometió volver a visitarme antes de realizar su servicio social en una comunidad lejana de La Push

...

Después de tan desconcéntrate salida con Riley todo volvió a la normalidad, al día siguiente acompañé a mis padres en compañía de mis amigos a despedirlos al aeropuerto, prometí portarme bien y me visitarían mis amigos todos los días hasta el regreso de ellos, ya hasta Alice había organizado una serie de actividades que incluía a Edward y Emmett durante las vacaciones.

El lunes, Jacob me ayudó de coartada para que Edward estuviera en la tarde ya que estaba de pre-guardia en el hospital y quería comer conmigo y que mejor que una deliciosa comida casera, preparada por mí y en mi casa para que nadie sospechara...

- Bells, dónde pongo la salsa de tomate- dijo mi novio mientras buscaba un plato adecuado para poner la salsa

- Ten, este plato siempre lo utilizamos para las salsas-

- Gracias, ¿qué más hace falta?- dijo el curioso

- Nosotros, amor- dije mientras nos reíamos

A veces me visitaba en la noche, y platicábamos de lo que habíamos hecho durante el día, en las tardes aprovechábamos para ver una película, o nos poníamos a jugar Jenga, Uno o Ajedrez, gracias a él aprendí como jugar este último juego, tampoco se pueden olvidar las risas y bromas que hacíamos para no aburrirnos, esta semana era tan productiva para mis padres como para mi.

A veces los chicos llegaban y hacíamos grandes banquetes de comida, todo gracias a Emmett que comía por nosotros y yo era la cocinera, los chicos ayudaban pero solo a poner ingredientes y yo a cocinarlos

Era temporada de exámenes finales para Edward y Emmett y a veces nos poníamos a repasar...

- Me rindo Bella, ya estudie- dijo él mientras se acomodaba en mi cama y botando los libros fuera de esta

- Como que te rindes, no quiero que bajes de calificación, o si no, no hay besos en una temporada- dije regañándolo

- No te atreves- dijo muy seguro

- Ponme a prueba- dije poniendo mi mejor rostro de seriedad

- Ok... vamos a seguir- dijo el rindiéndose mientras le daba un beso en su frente y acariciaba sus cabellos cobrizos

- Me encanta cuando haces eso- dijo dulcemente y le di un rápido beso en los labios

Desgraciadamente lo bueno, tiene que terminar y mis padres regresaban este domingo, así que mis amigos quisieron ir a recibirlos conmigo al aeropuerto...

- Ahi vienen- dijo emocionado Jasper

- ¡Bells!- grito mi madre mientras venía corriendo hacia mí

- Mami- grité yo mientras corría para abrazarla, sinceramente la había extrañado tanto

Mi padre iba cargando todas las maletas y me saludó cariñosamente, cuando llegó hacia nosotras. El recorrido hacia la casa se hizo súper corto ya que platicaron sobre lo que hicieron en Hawái, quedaron maravillados con tanta hermosura de la naturaleza que hay haya, se tomaron muchas fotos y disfrutaron del sol y la playa.

Cuando llegamos a casa, les platiqué sobre lo que hice esta semana, les conté que los chicos venían a visitarme y a veces las chicas organizaban sus pijamadas para hacerme compañía y no dejarme sola tanto tiempo, obviamente excluí las partes de Edward y Emmett. De Riley solo recibía llamadas a mi celular, cosa que tuvo que soportar Edward por esta semana, ya que era para usarlo de tapadera me contó que en 1 mes estaba de vacaciones y pasaríamos el rato los fines de semana ya que para esa época yo ya estaría en clases.

- Y, ¿qué más me cuentas de ese chico? es muy agradable- dijo mi madre emocionaba mientras recogíamos la mesa para irnos a dormir

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? Es solo un amigo nada más, mamá ya lo hemos hablado como cien mil veces sabes que opino al respecto- dije ya cansada de tocar ese tema

- Hija, ya quiero que traigas a tu novio, pronto te graduaras y...- decía ella

- Y... no tendré tiempo para visitarlo y estaré encerrada en un hospital por un año, luego me iré a un pueblo lejano a hacer mi servicio- termine de decir

- Ok, tienes razón pero me gusta ese muchacho para novio-

- Ya veremos, ya veremos- dije terminando el tema, porque con ella nunca se concluía nada

¿Cómo le habrá ido a mi Edward en sus exámenes?

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo esta tranqui pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas... En el próximo capítulo creo que comenzaran los problemas .<strong>

**Así que espero sus reviews y nos leemos en la próxima!**

**Besos**


	21. Ninja al Descubierto

**Capítulo 21: Ninja al Descubierto**

EDWARD POV

La semana en el que los padres de Bella disfrutaron de su aniversario en Hawái, lo aproveché al máximo para pasar más tiempo con mi novia, en su casa y así no estar buscando otros lugares donde convivir como novios, lo bueno de esto para que no me descubrieran era que ya se acercaba la temporada de exámenes y con eso tenía de coartada junto con mi primo que iríamos los días libres a estudiar a la biblioteca de Port Ángeles o a la cabaña en las afueras de Forks, según esto para concentrarnos en estudiar y así pasar sin mayor problema los exámenes, cuando la cosa era que nos escabullíamos para ver a nuestras respectivas novias.

Lo único malo... Era las desveladas en el hospital, ya no rendía como antes y eso ya estaba empezando a notar, ya que me dormía haciendo las notas, y en las sesiones con mis demás compañeros, el que la llevaba peor era Emmett, pero tratamos de seguir con los repasos para el examen de este lunes, igual aprovechaba mi tiempo con Bella para estudiar y ella era buena ayudándome a memorizar enfermedades y diagnósticos, estaba a punto de rendirme pero ella no me lo permitió, hasta me castigaba sin besos por una temporada, y yo ya era adicto a estos así que seguí.

Ya era lunes y tocaba el primer examen en el auditorio...

- Doctores, ya saben la dinámica, lápiz, pluma y borrador sobre sus mesas y repartiremos el examen- dijo mi padre que era el que nos vigilaba junto con su asistente

Una vez que nos repartieron los exámenes dio comienzo...

_Pregunta 26_

_Luego de la trombosis de la arteria cerebelosa posteroinferior un paciente presenta los signos y los síntomas que se encuentran aquí. Relacione los signos y los síntomas con las estructuras afectadas apropiadas enumeradas a continuación. Cada opción puede corresponder a ninguna, una o varias estructuras._

_1. Pérdida de la sensibilidad termoalgésica del lado izquierdo del cuerpo_

_2. Nistagmo_

_3. Hipotonía de los músculos del lado derecho con tendencia a la caída de ese lado_

_(a) Tracto reticuloespinal derecho_

_(b) Pedúnculo cerebeloso inferior derecho_

_(c) Ninguno de los anteriores_

Estaba a la mitad del examen y ya sentía los primeros síntomas del sueño, se me nublaba la vista y sentía que se movían las letras de las preguntas de un lado a otro, y mi cabeceo, tuve que recargar mi cabeza con mi mano izquierda mientras me concentraba en contestar bien la pregunta pero se me estaba haciendo difícil, sentí que alguien me observaba y al levantar mi mirada vi que era mi padre, tenía cara de desconcentrado y eso me asusto y en parte me quito el sueño, y ya estando así volví a leer la pregunta como 10 veces hasta que la pude responder fácilmente y así me seguí hasta que termine, revise el examen para checar que todo estuviera contestado y entregué la hoja a la asistente.

Una vez fuera del salón y en lo que esperaba a mi primo fui a comprar una taza de café para quitarme el sueño, en lo que veía que la maquina lo preparaba oí que me llamaban

- Edward...- era mi padre

- ¿Qué onda, pa'?- dije yo mientras veía como caminaba hacia donde estaba

- Hijo, ¿qué te paso hoy en el examen? estabas durmiéndote, tan estresado estabas, y Emmett tampoco se queda atrás- dijo preocupado

- Perdona papá es que quisimos volver a tocar todos los temas rápidos para ver que tan preparados estábamos y se nos fue el tiempo y nos dormimos tarde anoche- era verdad a excepción de estudiar con mi primo me la pasé estudiando con Bella

- Eso lo veré en las calificaciones, me voy hijo, ya vete a tu área- dijo el muy serio, casi juraría que sonaba enojado

- Está bien, nos vemos en la casa- dije yo mientras lo veía irse

- Eddie, ¿Qué tal te fue en tu examen?- llegó Emmett preocupado

- Bien, ayer repase un poco por teléfono con Bella, y seguí terminando de estudiar hasta las 3am- dije yo mientras le daba el sorbo a mi café

- No sé si me fue bien, tengo miedo primo- dijo

- A ti siempre te va bien, los has dicho desde el primer año de universidad y hasta ahorita ha sido todo lo contrario- dije yo para calmarlo

- ¿En serio estudiaste Emmett? Ya sabes qué pasa si se dan cuenta- dije yo encarándolo ya estando en los elevadores

- Claro que sí tonto, ¿qué me crees?- dijo el serio

- Ok...-

Está noche iría a visitar a mi Bella, de milagro pude salir temprano del hospital porqué no hubo muchos pacientes internados lo cual agradecí, pero cuando saludé a mi madre tenía una extraña mirada hacia mi...

- Buenas noches, mamá- dije mientras ella estaba terminando la cena, llegué y le di un beso en la frente

- Hola hijo, ve a cambiarte que en un rato está la cena- dijo

- Está bien- dije mientras ya me dirigía a las escaleras

- Edward...- escuché gritar a mi mamá desde la cocina

- ¿Qué pasó?- dije en el marco de la entrada

- ¿Todo bien en el hospital?- dijo ella

- Claro que sí, ¿hice algo malo?- pregunté bien desorientado, no se a que quería llegar con esa pregunta

- No nada, te veo distinto, tienes otro ánimo hijo-respondió tranquilamente

- Mis vacaciones mamá es por eso, ya quiero descansar un rato del hospital- dije animado, creo que ya está empezando a sospechar...

- Ok, ya ve a cambiarte- dijo más animada

Me fui muy desconcentrado sobre la forma en que se comporto hace un momento conmigo, pero bueno creo que se le pasará...

La cena estuvo tranquila como lo ha sido desde que tengo uso de razón, entre pláticas y anécdotas conmigo y mi padre, igual nos pusimos al tanto con mi madre y su negocio; después de cenar la ayudé a recoger la mesa y a lavar los platos, le mandé un mensaje a Bella de que iría más tarde porque quería dormir un rato y así no sospechará más mi madre. Cuando marcó el reloj las 12:30am, me puse ropa oscura para parecer una sombra durante la noche, agarre las llaves de mi querido volvo que yacían en el tocador y salí muy silenciosamente de mi casa para ir rumbo a casa de Bella.

- Pensé que no vendrías- dijo ella desde el marco de la ventana

- Unos pequeños inconvenientes con mi madre- dije sin importancia

- ¿Qué tan pequeños?- preguntó seria

- Sospecha algo, pero eso se reflejará en mi calificación cuando lo publiquen mañana-

- Eso espero...

...

Después de pasar una linda noche en compañía de mi hermosa novia, regrese rápidamente a mi casa, mañana tengo guardia y con trabajo pude aguantar mi sueño toda la mañana en el hospital, ya estaba abriendo cuidadosamente la puerta de mi habitación, una vez que cerré y estaba sano y salvo, volteó a ver mi cama y vi que estaba mi madre viéndome fijamente y me asusté demasiado, simplemente me quedé fijo en mi lugar esperando que ella empezará a hablar

- ¿Dónde fuiste hijo?- dijo ella seriamente

- Hmm... Fui a...- le iba a decir la verdad pero me interrumpió

- Ven...- dijo palmeando el colchón de mi cama, yo todavía no muy seguro fui a sentarme a lado de ella

- Dime la verdad Edward Cullen, nunca habías hecho esto, tenme confianza por favor...- me dijo tiernamente y acariciando mis cabellos, ya resignado tuve que decirle la verdad ella me conoce demasiado bien

- Yo estoy enamorado de una chica- dije yendo al grano

- Y, ¿por qué la visitas a estas horas?- dijo

- Bueno, te contaré toda la historia, ya al final me dices tu opinión ¿sí?-

- Empieza...-

- Me gusta una de mi ahora ex-estudiantes que vinieron hace 1 mes a dar las prácticas en el hospital, tú la conoces también, es... Bella-

- Oh... ya veo el problema-

- Pero en serio madre, yo la amo, ella es una chica grandiosa, pero tengo miedo que no la dejen salir conmigo porque soy mayor que ella aparte no quiero estropear sus estudios y...-

- Tampoco quieres estropear los tuyos, tu padre se decepcionaría mucho de ti...- dijo preocupada

- Ya lo conoces mamá, no me dejará salir con ella por el simple hecho de que es una estudiante, hablarían mal de nosotros y pensará que es un obstáculo para triunfar en el trabajo-

- Tienes que terminar con eso hijo, bueno estás visitas, tu padre habló conmigo, dice que te duermes en clases, hoy prácticamente dormiste en todo el examen, afortunadamente te fue bien igual que siempre, tienes que decirle la verdad es la única solución-

- Hablaré con el lunes que empiezan mis vacaciones lo prometo- dije dándole un beso en su frente

- A dormir príncipe, mañana tienes guardia y no has dormido bien, espero y lo hables con él y con los padres de ella antes de que salga todo de control ¿ok?- dijo ella mientras me arropaba en mis sábanas y se despedía de mi de un beso en la frente, como cuando tenía 5 años

- Hasta mañana mamá, te amo- dije cerrando mis ojos

- Yo igual hijo, yo igual-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas!<strong>

**Perdonen por subir hasta ahorita, pero es que no he tenido ganas de corregir bien está historia... Perdonen**

**Aquí les dejo 2 capítulos... Como dije desde aquí ya empezaran los problemas y los secretos al descubiertos no me maten que al final bueno... ya sospecharan el final :D**

**Espero sus reviews y adoro cuando me agregan a sus favoritos o Alerts :D**


	22. Revelaciones y Decisiones

**Capítulo 22: Revelaciones y Decisiones**

BELLA POV

Gracias a dios, a Edward y a Emmett le fueron excelentes en sus exámenes, al día siguiente después de la visita nocturna que me dio, habló conmigo por teléfono y me confesó que su madre Esme ya sabe lo de nosotros, yo me preocupe demasiado por qué ya alguien de su familia lo sabe, mi mayor temor es que sus padres no me acepten y entre eso genere conflictos con él, aunque él me dijo que no habría problema yo todavía sentía una espina en que algo no iba a salir bien de esto...

Estoy en mi casa ayudando con los deberes del hogar mientras mi padre está en la comisaría y mi madre tejiendo unos manteles para las mesitas de la sala, yo la veía desde el marco de la escalera pensando en cómo reaccionaría cuando se enteré de que estoy saliendo con una persona mayor (según ella) Edward y yo solo nos llevamos 5 años y tengo miedo más por mi padre, nunca había tenido novio y no quiero tampoco que haya conflictos conmigo.

- Hija, ¿en qué piensas?-

- ¿Ah?- dije haciendo reaccionar a mi ardilla

- ¿En qué piensas?- volvió a preguntar mi madre

- Nada, solo qué quiero un libro nuevo el de _"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_- dije para que no sospechará nada

- Ah, haber si en esta semana te lo compro hija- dijo ella mientras volvía a su trabajo

- Estaré arriba acomodando tu cuarto ¿ok?-

- Está bien-

Por el bien de los dos concordamos en que lo mejor era darle la noticia a nuestros padres el miércoles, por ahora solo me comunicaba con él en las noches y por celular. Era martes y Alice me había llamado la tarde de ayer para invitarme a un partido entre habitantes de Forks y La Push en el parque del pueblo, ya que Jacob y Jasper participarían y pues nos divertía cuando estos dos competían en algo incluso entre guerra de quién es el más glotón.

- Bella, ¿Por qué no te pones una ropa más femenina?- me decía Alice mirando mi colección de ropa en mi clóset

- Sabes que no me gusta, además ahorita vamos a un partido de fútbol, no tengo que ir extravagante solo con un simple pantalón, tenis y playera basta para echarle un montonal de porras a los chicos ¿OK?- enfaticé la última palabra y le arrancaba de las manos unas de mis playeras favoritas que Alice la examinaba de pies a cabeza

- Ya lo sé Bells, pero solo porque es el partido te lo paso pero cuando tengamos que ir al centro comercial le pediré permiso a tu mamá de utilizarte como Barbie a mi tamaño- dijo dando pequeños saltitos

- Ya, mucha información- dije con horror, porque me imagine a mi madre súper emocionada como lo estaba Alice hace unos momentos

- Repasemos las cosas...- dije mientras acomodaba mi montaña de ropa porqué no sabía bien que ponerme

- Cámara, bolsa, celular, monedero, lentes, dinero, y ¿diversión?- dije yo mientras revisaba rápidamente con la vista que todo estuviera en orden

- Todo LISTO, ¡Vámonos!- dijo ella prácticamente jalándome hacia las escaleras para irnos

- ¡Ya me voy ma'!- dije en la puerta

- Cuídate mucho hija y no lleguen tarde chicas-

- Claro que no Reneé, ya sabes que somos bien portadas, nos vemos- dijo Alice despidiéndose de mi madre de beso en la mejilla y yo la imité

- Bye-

...

TANYA POV

El sábado en la tarde que fue mi fin de semana libre del mes me llamó Marcus informándome de que tenía toda la información completa sobre lo que se traen mi Edward y esa. Esa tarde me llegó un paquete de correo la caja era grande como del tamaño de una televisión pequeña, me sorprendí tanto porqué ¿tanta era la información? ó ¿tan serio era la relación entre ellos dos?

Todavía no muy segura de si revisarla o no, fui a la cocina por un café bien cargado y un cigarro, para calmar la ansiedad, todavía me quedé sentada en la alfombra de la sala discutiendo internamente de si abrirla o no, después de pensarlo como 2 horas vi que era hora de abrirlo. Tanta era mi desesperación que casi rompo la caja, el contenido me dejo sin palabras había un montonal de fotos de Edward entrando por la ventana de la casa de Bella a tardes horas de la noche, Marcus me dejó en una hoja los informes y las horas en que la veía y las horas en que se tardaba ahí con esa, videos en donde él la visitaba en la tarde y entre esos videos aparecían los amigos de Bella, entonces... ellos igual lo sabían y le hacían tapadera, en el informe decía que los padres se había ido de vacaciones 1 semana por eso las visitas, lo que más me sorprendió fueron las fotos en una disco en las afueras del pueblo, entraron los amigos pero a los pocos minutos Edward estaba esperando a Bella y la llevó a la cabaña que tienen ahí, mis celos salieron a flor de piel pero lo que me con la boca abierta y paralizada en mi lugar era Emmett besuqueándose con la amiga rubia de Bella incluso salía en las fotos de la tarde, era tanta la envidia, coraje, odio que se cargaba en mi cuerpo que me alteré y tire todo lo que había a mi alrededor, libros, floreros, vasos, desacomode mi cama y grite a más no poder, hasta que se me fuera la voz y lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho...

- ¿Qué tiene esa idiota qué no tenga yo?- fue lo que pudo salir de mi boca

- Llevo años intentando que Edward me haga caso y haga lo que haga no le intereso en lo más mínimo-

Tenía que hacer algo pero ya, su padre se tenía que enterar de eso, afortunadamente ya terminaron los últimos exámenes del año y gracias a dios ya tenía mis calificaciones excelentes y ya tenía menos presión en el hospital. Lo que quedaba del domingo, acomodé las fotos más importantes y los informes en un sobre amarillo, mañana en el despacho del director se enteraría del gran secreto que esconde su gran hijo Edward Cullen y de pasó aprovecharía para intentar de nuevo conquistarlo y esta vez ser su novia.

...

- Stephenie... ¿está el Dr. Cullen? Necesito hablar con él- dije

- Espera está atendiendo una llamada de Londres- dijo amablemente

- Gracias lo esperaré- dije mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás que estaba al lado de la puerta del doctor

Después de 5 minutos, Stephenie le habló por la extensión diciéndole que quería hablar con él y él le dijo que no había problema...

- Ahora ya puedes pasar- dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono

- Gracias Steph...- dije y a decir verdad estaba muy nerviosa

- Buenos días doctor Cullen- dije mientras cerraba la puerta

- Buenos días doctora, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- dijo mientras me señalaba que tomará asiento

- Tengo que decirle algo sobre su hijo Edward- dije mientras me sentaba en frente de su escritorio

- ¿Qué hizo?- preguntó muy preocupado

- Tenga, véalo usted con sus propios ojos- dije mientras ponía el sobre amarillo en su escritorio

- Él está saliendo con una estudiante, se llama Bella Swan estuvo hace poco con nosotros en el hospital, como usted ve, ha estado visitándola en las noches, y al parecer pasaron una noche en su cabaña que tienen a las afueras de la ciudad...- empecé a contarle

- Y... ¿Emmett qué aquí con ella?- dijo él mientras miraba las fotografía bien desconcentrado, asombrado y cambiando de facciones que ya me estaba empezando a dar miedo

- Al parecer su hijo no es único también está involucrado su sobrino- dije

- Esto no puede estar pasando, más ahora que está en la cumbre de su profesión, tengo que hacer algo pero ya- dijo empezándose a alterar

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes Tanya? y ¿Por qué hasta ahorita me estás mostrando todo esto?- dijo el dudoso, me sorprendió mucho que me hablará por mi nombre

- Desde hace 1 mes, y... se lo estoy enseñando hasta ahora porqué no quería venir a decirle algo que tal vez usted no creyera, tenía que sacar información que confirmará que mis sospechas fueran ciertas- dije más relajada

- Tal vez usted ahora no esté de acuerdo con que quiero algo serio con su hijo, pero me importa mucho su bienestar y esto...- dije señalando las fotos- ... no es lo que usted quiere para su hijo, quién sabe como es la chica en realidad, ya ve su cambio de comportamiento y últimamente se ha estado durmiendo en las clases, por eso me sentí en el deber de enseñárselo-

- Muchas gracias pero... por ahora no quiero a mi hijo cerca de esa chica y en cuanto a ti...- dijo pensando bien las cosas

- Te enviaré a un hospital de Alaska-

- ¿QUÉ?- dije sorprendida

- Eres una persona caprichosa y egoísta, no eres adecuado para estar con mi hijo, tus padres han estado hablado conmigo y me confesaron que su situación económica no les ha ido bien y piensan vender todas sus pertenencias de Nueva York y radicar oficialmente en Alaska, ya no tienen dinero para que sigas permaneciendo aquí en el pueblo, así que les facilité el cambio allá- dijo seriamente

- Pero... yo quiero seguir aquí, quiero estar por él, quiero estar para consolarlo, quiero salir adelante en este lugar mientras el siga aquí, si quiere puedo quedarme en...- seguí sacando mil ideas para no irme de aquí

- ¿Quedarte en mi casa?, no lo creo, si mi hijo y mi esposa no te aceptan como amistad menos lo haré yo, solo lo hago porque tus padres han sido grandes personas conmigo y tu por lo visto eres todo lo contrario, así que está decidido está es tu última semana aquí, el lunes comienzas en Alaska, fin de la discusión, ahora puedes irte- dijo el levantándose de su silla y señalándome la salida

- Esto... no se quedará así Carlisle, me las pagarán todos, ¿oíste? ¡TODOS!- dije levantándome bruscamente de mi lugar y azotando la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, con todo el rencor que se había generado dentro de mi fui a mi área a seguir trabajando

De algo si estaba 1000% segura... esto no se iba a quedar así

...

RENEÉ POV

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

Estaba cantando una de mis tantas canciones favoritas, mientras preparaba la cena, en 15 minutos llegaban mi Charlie y Bella y aparte ya había adelantado parte de mis tejidos, y para estirar los músculos después de estar 4 horas sin descansar de estar teje y teje decidí por poner la cena, ya Bella me había ayudado con la limpieza del hogar y pues se merecía la salida con estos chicos.

Después de tener puesta la mesa con los platos y la bebida, llegó Charlie...

- Reneé, milagro ya tienes la cena- dijo mientras acomodaba su cinturón donde guarda su arma en el vestíbulo

- No molestes y cámbiate antes de que se enfríe la cena- dije reprendiéndolo y él me daba un beso rápido en los labios

Bella me avisó por teléfono que llegaría una hora tarde ya que Billy el padre de Jacob les invitó unas hamburguesas después la traería Jasper a la casa. Cenamos tranquilamente mi esposo y yo mientras platicábamos sobre lo que hicimos en el día, una vez que terminamos de cenar, recogimos la mesa y nos quedamos un rato sentados en el sofá viendo la tele en lo que esperábamos a nuestra hija, estaba pasando una película de acción... muy buena por cierto ya que ahí sale Tom Cruise, cuando escuchamos que tocaron el timbre, Charlie y yo nos miramos dudosos ya que Bella nunca hace eso ya que tiene llaves de la casa...

- Iré a ver quien toca- dijo Charlie mientras caminaba a la puerta

- Buenas noches señor Swan, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, director del hospital donde su hija dio sus prácticas- oí que hablaban

- Ah, pase doctor, le presentó a mi esposa Reneé, ¿a qué debemos su visita?- dijo Charlie mientras le tendía la mano para saludarlo y tomaban asiento

- ¿Se le ofrece algo de tomar?- pregunté

- Nada, muchas gracias, solo quiero hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante- dijo el doctor seriamente

- Lo escuchamos...- dijo Charlie

- Su hija... está saliendo con mi hijo el Dr. Edward Cullen y creo que esto no es grato para nuestras familias-

Mi marido y yo nos miramos muy confundidos, Bella nunca había hecho eso y para el colmo saliendo con uno de los que fueron sus maestros en el hospital, sentí una gran decepción hacia mi hija, me mintió, y se metió con hombre mayor que ella...

- Tengo pruebas para que vean que es verdad- dijo tendiendo un gran sobre amarillo. Al abrirlos había unas cuantas fotos de él en la casa, NUESTRA casa, las salidas, sentía que esto era una muy horrible pesadilla

- Imagino lo decepcionados que estarán de su hija, yo igual lo estoy de mi hijo pero les quiero dejar una cosa bien claro, la calificación que sacó en el hospital, la dejaremos intacta, no mancharemos su reputación como estudiantes, porque estuve investigando con otros colegas y doctores que fueron sus profesores y me dieron grandes referencias de ella, así que si piensan que ella se les insinuaba para obtener excelente calificación, están muy mal-

Mi esposo caminaba de un lado para el otro en el pequeño pasillo, yo sin darme cuenta derrame unas cuantas lagrimas, no podía asimilar tanta información en un rato, nos quedamos callados por unos momentos que a mí me parecieron horas, hasta que mi esposo habló...

- Muchas gracias por la información doctor, no se preocupe por nuestra hija que sabemos perfectamente que hacer...- sentenció mi esposo

* * *

><p><strong>1. La canción que canta Renneé es la que canta Celine Dion en Titanic :P (no se me ocurrió otra canción que pasará por su cabeza jejeje)<strong>

**2. ¿Pensaron que iba a dejarle el camino libre a Tanya? NO! jajaja**

**3. Pobre Bella cuando llegué a su casa... Troya arderá! :P**

**4. Espero sus reviews y como ya estoy de vacaciones, actualizaré el... Viernes!**

**Besos y Bye!**


	23. Problemas

**Capítulo 23: Problemas**

BELLA POV

El partido se puso muy bueno, una desgracia para unos porque quedaron en empate en cambio mis amigas y yo no porque ambos apoyamos a los dos equipos, las fotos no se hicieron esperar, vimos que el cielo estaba empezando a ponerse gris anunciando una lluvia, recogimos nuestras pertenencias para regresarnos a casa, Jasper se ofreció a llevarme para que Jacob no diera doble vuelta.

-¡Otra ronda de canciones Bella!- dijo Rose emocionada mientras utilizaba su celular de micrófono

-Ya no, ya estamos a unos metros de mi casa, será para la próxima- dije riéndome  
>-Lastima...- fingió estar llorando y Jasper y yo solo reíamos<br>- Bella, parece que hay visitas- dijo Jasper mientras estacionaba lentamente la camioneta atrás de un hermoso Mercedes negro  
>- Ni idea de quien sea, al rato les avisaré, gracias chicos y nos vemos el fin de semana- dije despidiéndome de ellos mientras bajaba de la camioneta<br>- De nada, ya sabes-

Mientras avanzaba a la entrada de mi casa sentía algo en mi pecho, como si algo feo fuera a ocurrir en ese instante, con una inseguridad enorme que ni en mis más terribles exámenes de la universidad había tenido entré a la casa, pero no esperaba encontrarme con una tremenda sorpresa, que sentí como se me bajaba la presión...

- Buenas noches- dije temerosa. Mis padres y el doctor Cullen me miraban seriamente  
>- Buenas noches- dijeron secamente<br>- Isabella, me puedes explicar ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con el hijo del doctor?- dijo mi padre estrictamente, era la primera vez en la vida que me hablaba de esa forma, mi madre solo permanecía callada y ni hablar del Dr. Cullen  
>- Yo... este... es... mi novio- dije en voz baja y con la mirada en el suelo<br>- ¿Cómo dijiste Isabella? Que nadie te escuchó-  
>- Estoy saliendo con Edward Cullen- dije armándome de valor<br>- Y ¿cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?- dijo alterada mi madre

No sé en que comento mis lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas

- Mañana una vez que Edward arreglará primero la situación con sus padres- dije desesperada  
>- Bella, no es que me entrometa en esta discusión pero no eres la persona adecuada para estar con él- dijo Carlisle- el tiene un carrera por delante y un futuro que definir, tu simplemente eres una distracción para mi hijo-<br>- Eso lo había discutido con el yo también tengo una carrera que terminar, una especialidad que estudiar, mis calificaciones son excelentes, el... no se entromete para nada en mi vida- grité a los 4 vientos  
>- ¡Te prohíbo desde este momento que lo vuelvas a ver!- gritó mi padre<br>- ¡¿Por qué?-  
>- ¡Porque lo digo y punto, te largas a tu cuarto!-<br>- Es hora de irme, muchas gracias por su atención y espero y pronto se resuelvan las cosas en su familia- dijo Carlisle mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba rumbo a la salida de la casa  
>- Señor Cullen, yo amo a su hijo y sé que el hará todo lo posible para que estemos juntos esto... no es solo mi problema nos concierne a todos- dije deteniéndolo del brazo<br>- El no hará nada porque no se lo permitiré- dijo sin mirarme y con un tono frío

Después de que se fue el señor mi madre habló

- ¿Me puedes explicar las fotos que están en la mesa de centro Bella?- dijo mi madre

Cuando me acerqué a la mesa vi todas las fotos de todos los reencuentros y salidas que tuvimos la semana antes de terminar el hospital y las visitas en la semana en que mis padres estaban de viaje, agradecía internamente de que en está fotos no salían fotos entre Emmett y Rosalie

- Son salidas que tuvimos los dos para no llamar la atención-  
>- ¿Y las visitas nocturnas?, ¿Te acostaste con él?- dijo mi padre menos alterado<br>- ¡NO! Claro que no solo...-  
>- ¿Platicaban?- termino mi madre la frase<br>- ¡Sí! Era solo eso platicas-  
>- No te creo Isabella, me has decepcionado como hija, no te creí capaz de hacer eso- dijo al borde de las lágrimas mi padre<br>- Vete a tu habitación, en un rato iremos para ver qué hacer con el resto de las vacaciones y no lo vuelvas a ver- dijo mi madre  
>- ¡Yo lo amo!-<br>- No es amor lo tuyo es solo una obsesión...- finalizó mi madre

Con mis sentimientos a flor de piel, me fui corriendo a mi habitación, me avente en la cama y lloré como jamás en la vida había llorado, había decepcionado a mis padres, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que esto fuera una pesadilla y que mañana cuando despertará todo siguiera como si esto nunca hubiera pasado, me acordé de Rosalie y cogí rápidamente mi celular para hablarle a mi amiga para checar que estuviera bien y avisarles de la noticia. Al primer timbre contesto

- Bella...- dijo ella llorando  
>- ¿Qué pasó?- dije asustada<br>- Ya lo saben, me mandarán contigo a Phoenix a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con la abuela Swan-  
>- Entonces estás igual que yo, tenemos que hacer algo hay que avisarles a los chicos-<br>- Le mandé un mensaje a Emmett antes de que me quiten el celular te habló desde el baño-  
>- Yo...- empecé a decir pero escuché ruidos en las escaleras<br>- Ahí vienen mis padres, hablamos luego- corté la llamada y puse mi celular rápidamente en la mesita de mi tocador

- Bella, tenemos qué hablar- dijo secamente mi padre  
>- Escucho...- dije seriamente<br>- Pasado mañana tomarás un vuelo a Phoenix para pasar el resto de las vacaciones con tu abuela en compañía de Rose y Jasper, Hale ya me contó la situación con su hija-  
>- Y ¿de ahí qué?, Edward vendría a esta casa hasta poder verme-<br>- No se lo permitiré y su padre tampoco, cuando entres a clases te irás con los chicos y un chofer hasta que termines la carrera tiempo suficiente para que se olviden los dos ¿entendiste?-  
>- Jamás me olvidaré de Edward- dije fríamente<br>- No te atrevas a mencionar el nombre en esta casa- dijo mi padre mientras alzaba la mano para pegarme  
>- ¡No Charlie! Detente no lo hagas- dijo llorando mi madre mientras me abrazaba fuertemente<br>- Yo... me voy a dormir-

Cuando mi padre se fue, no aguante más y me consolé en los brazos de mi madre, ella simplemente me acariciaba mis cabellos mientras nos acostábamos en mi cama

- Llora hija, llora todo lo que puedas-  
>- Yo quiero estar con él, es un buen chico, buena persona-<br>- Lo sé y sé que tu padre está mal, pero igual hablarían mal de ti-  
>- No me importa, mientras esté con el-<br>- Y ¿Tu carrera qué? No te dejarán trabajar en ningún hospital, tendrás muchísimos más obstáculos de los que ya tienes-

Y tenía razón... Mis padres han sacrificado tanto para que este hasta aquí y echarlo a perder todo por el amor que le tengo a Edward sería la peor decepción de todas, de nada serviría que esté al lado de Edward si no cumplo con mi más grande sueño que no solo es mío sino también de ellos. ¿Qué haré?...

EDWARD POV

Estaba en mi habitación acomodando un poco mis libros y discos de mi librero cuando entran mis padres a mi habitación, esto era muy raro, nunca habían entrado junto y tan serios...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, oh... Ya empiezan los problemas en la historia... Me costo muuuuuuuuucho trabajo en estas partes así que espero y les guste :)<strong>

**Disculpen la tardanza pero le meti cientos de millones de virus a mi lap justo un dia despues de que publicara el capitulo anterior, una semana despues la medio compuso un primo pero... se llevo mis carpetas y me costo un buen encontrar el archivo de la historia mil perdones!**

**Como hoy es mi cumple decidi, publicarles el capitulo doble asi que espero y eso las recompense...**

**Otra cosa: No se cuando pueda actualizar porque este mes y Mayo estare con examenes a mil, aparte que en este año me graduo de la universidad y ya sabran el circo, maroma y teatro que hacen las escuelas, aparte sigo esperando mi respuesta de Mexico de que me hayan aceptado en un hospital de Xalapa Veracruz, para hacer mi internado asi que crucen dedos niñas! :D**

**Espero reviews y favorites! Las amo**


	24. Despedida

**Capítulo 24: Despedida**

EDWARD POV

- ¿Paso algo?-

- Claro que paso algo y uno muy grave- dijo alterado mi padre- ¿Por qué te atreviste a salir con una estudiante?- enfatizo la última palabra

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?- dije cabreado

- Nadie yo solo me enteré, estoy esperando una respuesta Edward-

- Por que más ha de ser, porque la amo y me enamoré completamente de ella-

- Eso es una estupidez-

- Y ¿Qué hay con tu relación con mi madre?, ¿no la amas o fue puro interés?-

- Es diferente-

- Carlisle, no seas duro con tu hijo- por fin habló mi madre

- ¿Qué quieres que le diga que estoy muy orgullo de él?- empezó a alzar la voz

- Papá no le grites a mamá-

- Es que... no es adecuada para ti, es solo eso-

- Sinceramente no entiendo esto lo iba a hablar contigo mañana y con sus padres-

- No hay nada de qué hablar, ya lo saben ellos y la llevarán a vivir a otro lugar-

- ¿QUÉ?- dije agarrando mi chaqueta y las llaves de mi auto

- No irás a ningún lado, te quedas aquí encerrado, te irás a Australia el fin de semana-

- ¡Con que derecho lo hiciste!-

- Con el derecho de que soy tu padre y quiero lo mejor para ti

- No es que no te apoye amor, pero lo que estás haciendo no es lo mejor, Bella es una chica buena y sincera, no es ambiciosa, ella lo ha de amar-

- Pero no lo dejará terminar sus estudios...- dijo en un susurró mi padre

- Claro que lo hará, ¿Crees que ella está mejor que él? ¡Claro que no!-

- Me importa un comino tus decisiones padre, iré a buscarla y convencer a sus padres-

- Ya es tarde... Cuando iba de salida, ellos traían varias maletas se fueron está tarde

- Eso es mentira papá- dije derramando lagrimas

- Es verdad, lo siento- y salió de mi habitación con una gran mirada de confusión

- Mamá...- me giré hacia ella y la abracé

- Lo siento hijo, debí defenderte y no lo hice- dijo ella llorando

- No mamá me haces muy feliz con saber de que la aceptas en mi familia-

- Te quiero hijo-

- Yo igual-

Después de que mi madre salió de mi habitación intenté llamarla y no me contestaba el teléfono mandaba a buzón de voz, hablé con Rosalie y lo mismo, la única que me salvó fue Alice

- ¿Qué hicieron qué?- dijo alterada desde la otra línea

- Necesito saber dónde está Bella para ir por ella- dije desesperado

- No me dejaron hablar con ella, iré a su casa y después te informó ¿ok?- y cortamos la comunicación

Estás benditas horas encerrado en mi habitación fueron la más terribles de mi vida; Emmett me habló a los 30 minutos después de la discusión que tuve con mis padres y me dijo que ya se enteraron de su relación con Rosalie, por primera vez en el vida estaba devastado, el padre de ella se la llevaría a vivir a otro país en lo que se arregla está situación, no le dijeron a dónde simplemente la información que le dio Jasper fue muy breve y me dijo que se oí muy enojado, lo puse al tanto de mi problema con mis padres y mañana me visitaría antes de irse al hospital para planear algo y evitar que las alejaran de nosotros. Después de 3 horas Alice me llamó

- Edward se van pasado mañana al medio día, Bella te verá en la cabaña a la media noche, yo la ayudaré a escapar, nos vemos- habló rápidamente y después termino la llamada  
>- Alice... espera- y solo escuchaba la línea del teléfono<p>

...

El jueves fue el peor de los días que he tenido en mi vida, las horas parecían días, en mi casa había un ambiente sombrío y muy callado, me encontraba en el comedor desayunando en compañía de mis padres, nadie decía absolutamente nada hasta podría escucharse el zumbido de una mosca

- Hijo... sé que estás muy enojado pero es lo mejor- habló mi padres después de estar un rato callados

- ¿Mejor para quién? Porque yo no estoy contento-

- Para toda la familia, tal vez en este momento no te des cuenta de la situación pero más adelante te olvidaras de este mal trago-

- ¿Sabes qué?...- dije ya muy cabreado de escuchar tonterías y levantándome bruscamente de mi lugar- Muchas gracias por la comida madre te quedo deliciosa...- dije dándole un beso en la frente pero tenía su rostro mirándome muy preocupada- Te odio papá es lo peor que me pudiste haberme hecho- dije destilando todo el rencor que le tenía a este señor que para el colmo es mi padre

- ¡Edward!- gritaron mis padres al mismo tiempo y yo los ignoré mientras me dirigía a mi habitación

A los 10 minutos entró mi madre, me quiso entrar en razón y pedirle perdón a mi padre pero la verdad no era un buen momento, estaba muy lastimado no pensé que una persona así que consideré como un héroe me haya alejado del amor de mi vida. Las horas siguieron su curso y hablé rápidamente con Emmett para encontrarme con Bella en la cabaña a la hora que me había citado Alice.

- Cualquier cosa me llamas- dijo serio mi primo en el teléfono

- Claro que sí-

- Mañana me escaparé del hospital para detener a las chicas-

- Siento mucho que no la puedas ver hoy- dije consolándolo, el está de guardia en la noche en el hospital y no puede visitar a Rose en la noche y más si está vigilado

- No te preocupes por eso iremos mañana- dijo muy seguro y con una esperanza en su voz

- Claro, nos vemos Emmett- y cortamos comunicación

Sigilosamente baje a la cochera y saqué cuidadosamente mi Volvo al voltear a ver la entrada de la casa que estaba oscura divise una sombra... era mi madre

- Edward, ten mucho cuidado ¿ok? no quiero que hagas enojar a tu padre no de nuevo- dijo seriamente

- ¿Cómo sabes que voy con ella?-

- Es lo más obvio así que te esperare, cualquier cosa te llamó por teléfono- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

- Te amo mamá y gracias- dije dándole un fuerte abrazo demostrándole todo mi amor

Llegué lo más rápido que pude a la cabaña chequé mi reloj y marcaban las 10:30pm intenté marcar a Alice pero me mandaba a buzón así que lo único que pude hacer era esperar...

BELLA POV

- Bells ya estoy en la esquina de la calle- dijo Alice por celular

- En 10 minutos bajo- dije mientras cortaba la llamada

Mis padres se acostaron a dormir temprano porqué mañana me acompañaran al aeropuerto para irme con la abuela Marie a Phoenix, de por si no termine todo el equipaje por estar peleando en la tarde con mi padre, mi madre me dijo que estaba de mi lado pero no por el momento así que con ella no tenía ningún problema. Me puse ropa oscura y con cuidado bajé de la ventana de mi habitación ¿cómo le hacía Edward para entrar y salir de aquí? era la pregunta que me hacía en mi mente porqué tenía mucho miedo de bajar, por pura suerte logré tocar suelo con mínimo de ruido y salí corriendo sigilosamente a la esquina y apreciar a ver el auto de mi amiga, cuando me acerqué me lleve una gran sorpresa

- ¿Jasper?- dije confundida

- ¿Crees que dejaría que dos chicas ronden por la carretera a tardes horas de la noche?- dijo el serio

- Claro que no- dije obviamente- ¿Y Rose?- pregunté mientras subía a la parte trasera del auto  
>- Está muy mal, papá la dejo encerrada con llave en su habitación por eso no pudo acompañarnos, papá revisa que haya salido de su habitación por la ventana cada 15 minutos, es horrible- dijo muy triste<p>

- Pobre como desearía que esto no hubiera pasado, perdóname Jasper- dije con lágrimas en mis ojos  
>- No tienen las dos culpa de nada fue simplemente el amor, no hay que perdonar ¿entendido?- dijo mirándome desde el retrovisor<p>

- Gracias- intente darle una de mis mejores sonrisas

El camino se me hizo eterno, todos íbamos muy callados, cuando llegamos a la cabaña, sentía que temblaba pero no de frío

- Regresaremos por ti a las 3am, estaremos rondando por la carretera- dijo Alice preocupada  
>- Gracias amigos cualquier cosa le llamó por teléfono- les di un abrazo muy fuerte a los dos y me puse en la entrada de la cabaña<p>

Toque la puerta y espere impaciente mientras abrían, cuando vi esos ojos esmeraldas me perdí profundamente en ellos, sin más me aventé a él dándonos un beso tal vez el último beso que tendría con Edward Cullen, el ambiente se sintió cálido, pasional sin más el me llevaba hacia una de las habitaciones sin despegarnos de nuestro abrazo y nuestro beso a pesar de que nos hacía falta el aire entre ratos el rompió nuestra burbuja

- ¿Estás segura?- dijo preocupado

- Completamente-

Lo siguiente que paso, fue que aventábamos nuestras ropas alrededor de la habitación, nos entregamos los dos en cuerpo y en alma, quería que él tuviera el mejor recuerdo de su vida... de nuestras vidas, mantenía la leve esperanza de que en un futuro nos volviéramos a reencontrar pero las posibilidades eran muy pocas, el punto era disfrutar este momento... el ahora...

EDWARD POV

Estar entre las caricias de la mujer que se ha convertido en mi marca personal de heroína era lo mejor que me pudo pasar, era la primera vez que hacía el amor con una persona y no pudo haber una mejor que Bella, mis párpados pesaban mucho y no quería abrirlos, no quería borrar de mi mente lo sucedido hace unas horas pero el sonido de mi celular me saco de mi ensoñación

- Bueno- dije con voz pastosa y aún con los ojos cerrados

- Hijo, son las 4 de la mañana tu padre en un rato despertará, te quiero en casa ahora- dijo muy preocupada mi madre

- Allá voy no tardo- dije mientras finalizaba la llamada

Con mi mano busqué el cuerpo cálido y suave de Bella pero no sentía nada, al abrir mis ojos vi las sábanas desacomodadas pero ningún rastro de ella

- ¿Bella?- pregunté desde la cama

Desesperadamente me paré y entré a buscarla al baño y no estaba, busqué y busqué por cada rincón de la cabaña y después de buscar y buscar no quería aceptar la idea de que ella... se había ido

...

A tiempo llegué a mi casa llegué a llorar como niño pequeño en las piernas de mi madre, mientras ella me consolaba como la hacía cada que estaba triste, ella había pedido permiso para no trabajar hoy en la oficina y se quedo acompañándome, no pregunto qué hice simplemente se quedo ahí conmigo le avisé lo de la ida al aeropuerto y no se opuso solo, que tuviera cuidado y en cuanto a Emmett simplemente que si ocurría alguna complicación trataría de ayudarnos

Íbamos en mi auto rumbo al aeropuerto, no le pregunte como logró escapar simplemente íbamos en contra reloj, ni siquiera me fijé en dónde me estacione simplemente bajamos los dos corriendo ya que faltaba 10 minutos para que abordaran el avión, cuando llegamos a la terminal vi que ella estaba con su mochila en mano junto con Rose, Jasper y sus padres de las dos

- ¡Bella!, ¡Rose!- gritamos mi primo y yo al mismo tiempo

Nos miraron asustadas, vi que discutían las dos con sus padres pero al final llegaron con nosotras, Emmett se alejó de mí para darme privacidad con Bella

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo muy seria y sin expresión en su rostro

- Amor, hablaré con tus padres, no me separaran de ti- dije esperanzado

- No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida Edward Cullen-

- Pero...- dije confundido

- Nada, lamento mucho que esto siguiera su curso no era mi intención, me alejaré de ti y no volveré a molestar, será como si nunca hubiese existido- dijo ella seria pero con una mirada penetrante en sus ojos, jamás la había visto así. Vi que se alejaba para abordar el avión y la detuve  
>- ¿Y qué pasó con lo de anoche?, ¿Fue un acostón y nada más?- dije empezando a enojarme<br>- Claro que sí, ¿qué creías?, que me quedaría contigo para siempre estás muy equivocado- dijo ella en el mismo tono soltándose fuertemente de mi agarre

- Bella, estoy esperando- decía su padre a punto de acercarse a nosotros

Lo que venía no me lo había esperado

- Te amo con toda mi vida Edward- dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente como si dependiera su vida de mi, yo le correspondí de la misma forma, de sorpresa me dio un fugaz beso en los labios y salió corriendo hacia el avión, podría jurar que iba sollozando

Me había quedado estático en mi lugar, después de reaccionar a los 5 minutos el avión en dónde Bella había subido estaba despegando... y esa fue la última vez que vi a mi Bella Swan...

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí el otro regalo... Les pido otra cosa... Denme tiempo hasta el capitulo final de la historia y sepan el porque del comprtamiento de los Padres de los dos hacia ellos, es algo retorcido que mi mente se ha preguntado millones de veces solo les pido tiempo!<strong>

**Y pues diosito quiera y me de tiempo de publicarles el siguiente capi nz vmz! :D**


	25. Broken

**Capítulo 25: Broken**

_Es la primera vez que hago esto pero les recomiendo que para este capítulo escuchen la canción __**"Broken" de Seether con Amy Lee**__, fue gracias a esta canción que me inspiro a escribir el capítulo de hoy... :)_

* * *

><p>BELLA POV<p>

Cuando abordamos al avión Rose y yo nos pusimos a llorar amargamente en los brazos de Jasper, nos importo un pepino que los demás pasajeros nos estuvieran viendo, las azafatas nos pregunto si se nos ofrecía algo y Jasper pidió unos calmantes porqué en Forks había dejado una parte de mi corazón, había dejado a mi ángel, a mi Edward...

Cuando aterrizamos en Phoenix, mi abuelita ya nos estaba esperando con Chelsea, la muchacha que limpia la casa y aparte ayuda en el cuidado de mi abuelita, estando en casa Rose y yo nos pusimos a llorar como cuando teníamos 5 años, al finalizar nuestro relato, vio que las cosas no debieron pasar así, simplemente dijo que estaba de nuestro lado pero como ya no había nada que hacer era mejor continuar con un nuevo capítulo en nuestras vidas. El día era soleado, como extrañaba este clima cada que venía con ella, ya tenía 2 años que no la visitaba por las escuela o porque simplemente no había dinero para viajar muy seguido. Me sentía muerta en vida, como si algo dentro de mi pecho se hubiera roto en pequeños pedacitos, Rose estaba igual o peor que yo, para despejar nuestras mente salíamos con mi abuelita a recorrer las calles de la ciudad, íbamos a la playa, al parque, paseábamos a St. Jimmy el labrador de mi abuela que adoptamos hace 3 años, le puse así porque un día estaba en el patio cantando una de las canciones de Green Day y él me miraba curioso sin pensarlo le grite St. Jimmy y sorprendentemente me hizo caso, de ahí ya no pudimos cambiarle el nombre.

- Ten prepare agua de naranja, hace mucho calor- dijo Rose sentándose a lado mío en una hamaca que estaba colgada entre dos árboles en el patio trasero de mi abuela

- Gracias- dije quitándome mis audífonos, estaba descansando un poco después de salir a correr en la mañana en compañía de Jasper y Rose

- ¿Cómo vas?-

- Igual, no dejo de pensar en el- dije mientras miraba fijamente mi vaso

- Que bueno- dijo intentando reírse

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte confundida

- Porque pensé que era la única, no es que tu no lo extrañes sino que se me hace muy tardado esto de la "recuperación" apesta- dijo enfatizando la última palabra

- Lo sé... pero si podremos- dije dándole un abrazo

- Chicas hablé con Alice- dijo Jasper viniendo hacia nosotras

- Y, ¿Qué cuenta?- dijo mi amiga

- Lo sabremos en unas horas- dijo mi amigo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Rosalie y yo nos miramos muy confundidas, no sabíamos a que se refería. Jasper ha sido muy atento con nosotras, extraña mucho a Alice pero trata de comunicarse con ella, cada que puede ya que mis padre y los de ellos, nos cancelaron nuestra línea de teléfono y nos dieron un nuevo número, así ya no molestarían Edward y Emmett, en estos momentos éramos unos títeres que obedecíamos a nuestros padres en cuanto a eso es horrible pero creo que luego se les pasará. Un día llamo mi madre para decirme que Riley quería visitarme aquí a casa de mi abuelita pero no se lo permití, no tenía ganas de estar con alguien que no fueran mis amigos, Jacob vendría a pasar vacaciones acá con nosotros en la última semana de vacaciones para regresar todos juntos y así empezar otro semestre en la universidad.

...

- Cierren los ojos chicas- nos dijo Jasper y mi abuela al mismo tiempo; estábamos sentadas en el sillón de la sala

- ¿Por qué?- dije confundida

- Un regalo- dijo mi abuela

- Ahora vamos, antes de que se impaciente- dijo Jasper

Cerramos los ojos y escuchamos como abrían la puerta y se escuchaban pasos, cuando nos dijeron que los podíamos abrir, no podía creerlo...

- ¡Alice!- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo

- ¡Chicas!- dijo ella y corrimos a abrazarla, no había nada mejor en la vida que estar con tus amigos y familia

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Rose

- Las extraño mucho loca y más al amor de mi vida, además Forks es aburrido sin ustedes así que les rogué a mis padres que me dejaran pasar lo que queda de vacaciones con ustedes y aceptaron a duras penas, pero... aquí me tienen- dijo con esa energía que nunca acabaría en ese pequeño cuerpo

El único que nos faltaba era Jacob pero como mencione antes prometió ir en la última semana, mientras nosotras aprovechamos para comprar nuestro material de papelería para el siguiente semestre, mi abuela ya había conocido a mis amigos desde antes porqué prácticamente nos cuidaba ella cuando me visitaba en Forks desde que estaba en pañales pero por su delicado estado de salud, era turno de mis padres y mío que fuéramos a visitarla, la casa se llenaba de vida cuando había más gente.

La primera noche que paso Alice con nosotros nos adelanto un poco las cosas que pasaban en Forks. Antes de que le cambiaran de número de teléfono a mi amiga duende se siguió hablando con Edward y Emmett, lo único que supo es que los transfirieron a Australia por ordenes de sus padres, Tanya se había ido a Alaska, nunca supo el porqué y ni siquiera se inmuto en averiguar algo, Edward visitó a mis padres lo que quedaba de sus vacaciones y mi padre tuvo que poner una orden de restricción porque el no tenía ganas de hablar con él siempre le decía la misma respuesta... No te quiero ver cerca de mi hija, eso mismo iba igual para Emmett con los padres de Rose pero conociendo al Sr. Hale lo que hacía mi padre era poco comparado con el padre de Rose, era de escalofrío.

Nos estuvo consolando como lo hacía Jasper, cuando llego Jacob le contamos toda la historia completa ya que lo único que sabía era que nuestros padres ya sabían la verdad, pero quería saber el cómo se enteraron y que se hizo en todo ese alboroto

- Asi paso todo- dije finalizando todo el relato, y el me miraba serio

- Lo siento mucho chicas por no estar ahí con ustedes. Dijo Jacob dándonos un abrazo a las dos

- No te preocupes, el punto es que ya está aquí y estamos todos juntos como siempre- dijo Rose con una sonrisa

- Además dejemos eso en el pasado, estamos aquí para iniciar un nuevo capítulo- dije animando a mis amigos

- ¡Sí!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Después de tan divertidas vacaciones era hora de regresar a dónde toda la tormenta comenzó, sinceramente me divertí mucho pero, eso no llenaba ese gran vacío que había dejado él, no quería volver a mencionar su nombre porque el tan solo recordarlo, me hacía añorarlo y querer estar de nuevo entre sus brazos, pero no podía dejar decepcionados de nuevo a mis padres así que tenía que concentrarme en mis estudios y ver qué pasaba después, si él me seguiría esperando sería la mujer más dichosa de este universo

- ¿Qué hiciste? Habla- dijo mi madre emocionada, mientras me ayudaba a guardar mi equipaje en mi clóset, había llegado en la mañana a Forks y mi padre estaba en la comisaría trabajando

- Lo de siempre, pasear, ayudar a la abuela, pasear y ayudar más a la abuela- dije lo más obvio

- Eso es bueno, ten fe en que todo esto cambiara y para bien- dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo que correspondí de la misma forma

En eso escuchamos que tocaban la puerta de mi casa

- Iré a ver hija, en un rato terminamos de acomodar- dijo mi madre y salió a ver quién era

Después de un rato, llega mi madre

- Hija te buscan es... Riley- dijo temerosa

- Oh... ahorita bajo- dije mientras ella cerraba la puerta y yo acomodaba mi maleta en la cama para después guardarla en el clóset

...

- Hola Bella, me preguntaba si querías dar un paseo- dijo el en un tono que me saco de onda, tenía una leve sospecha así que...

- Madre ¿puedo?- dije mirándola

- Claro que si, después hablaré con tu padre- dijo ella

- Voy por mi sudadera, no tardo- dije y salí corriendo a mi cuarto a buscar mi sudadera, mientras bajaba las escaleras me la iba poniendo

- Lista, vamos- dije encaminándome a la puerta

Me estaba dirigiendo a su auto pero me dijo que la caminata la haríamos en la calle de mi colonia, no dije nada y solo lo seguí. Íbamos caminando en un silencio que se estaba haciendo incómodo, después de 5 minutos que me parecieron horas, por fin habló

- Bella, me dijeron algo en hospital pero quiero que tú me cuentes tu versión, no quiero creerle a esa persona- dijo el muy serio

Ya lo venía venir, pero como es un gran chico tuve que decirle la verdad

...

- Por eso tuve que decirte que sí esa vez que querías salir conmigo, no tenía otra alternativa- dije al borde de las lagrimas

- Bella, es muy pronto para decirlo pero... estoy enamorado de ti, me importa un pepino lo que y ella te hayan hecho quiero que me des una oportunidad, prometo ayudarte a olvidarlo, a que me ames como lo amas a él, te lo suplico- dijo deteniéndome y agarrándome de mis brazos

- Yo... no quiero lastimarte Riley, eres un gran chico pero no puedo, no debo, esto puede complicarse, además no estoy preparada para otra relación- dije sollozando, el cuidadosamente seco las lagrimas que caían por mis mejillas, me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazo muy fuerte como si fuera a desaparecer

- Vuelvo a insistirte a que me des una oportunidad por favor- dijo de forma suplicante y mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Yo odiaba esto pero tal vez tenga razón y pueda amarlo como lo ame a _él_...

- Todo a su tiempo- dije y él me regalo una gran sonrisa, espero y esto no se complique…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicas!<strong>

**Aquí de rapidín actualizando la historia, mañana tengo examen así que deseenme muchísima suerte xD**

**Espero y les guste, saben que me alegran sus reviews y alertas! :D**


	26. 4 años después

**Capítulo 26: 4 años después…**

BELLA POV

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritaron todos mis amigos al mismo tiempo

- ¡Chicos no debieron!- dije emocionada, mientras abrazaba a cada uno de ellos

Hoy era 13 de septiembre y mis queridos amigos en especial la diablilla creadora de este evento, Alice, organizaron un fiesta sorpresa en nuestro departamento.

- Nada Bella, te lo tienes merecido, además siempre andamos del tingo al tango- dijo Jacob

- Y ya ni siquiera hemos visitado nuestro pub favorito desde nuestro relax de 2 semanas antes de que comenzáramos a trabajar- dijo Rose con un puchero que me dio gracia

- Está bien-

Llevamos casi medio año viviendo en Londres, la razón: Cada uno de nosotros está haciendo su especialidad en el Saint's Elizabeth Hospital Center. Cada uno de mis amigos agarro diferente especialidad, Alice es Pediatra, Jasper es Cirujano Oncólogo, Rose es Dermatóloga, Jacob Traumatología y yo Cirujano Neurólogo, tuvimos que hacer media año sabático solo para prepararnos para el examen, nuestros padres estaban más que de acuerdo, así que nos ayudaron con la mudanza y escogieron ellos nuestro departamento que será nuestro hogar por 5 años en lo que cada quien termina de estudiar, ya que dependiendo la especialidad que escojas solo puedes estudiarla de 4 años hasta 7 años, la más corta es la de Rose.

- Feliz cumple amor, Alice me apunto con un cuchillo de cocina, para ayudar a comprar las cosas- dijo mi novio mientras me daba un tierno beso en los labios

- ¡No seas mentiroso Riley!- gritó Alice desde la cocina mientras yo daba una pequeña risita

Riley y yo llevamos saliendo hace 1 año y medio, a pesar de sus compromisos con la carrera porque siempre los últimos años son de exilio total como le llamamos nosotros, siempre que podía me visitaba, salía conmigo y mis padres, se hizo muy amigo de mis amigos, siempre cortejándome e insistiéndome de que fuera su novia, después de discutirlo un montonal de veces con mis padres y mis amigos, era hora de darle el sí para olvidarlo a él, de por si él se vino a Londres 2 años antes que nosotros, igual trabaja en el mismo hospital que nosotros pero como Neurólogo General, en 2 años iba ya a salir oficialmente como Neurólogo y su plaza de trabajo la consiguió en el mismo hospital donde está preparándose, cosa que me enorgullece mucho.

No me quise mudar con él a un departamento para nosotros solo, porque a pesar del tiempo que llevamos de relación, no me siento muy confiada en el, todavía no lo amo como amé a esa persona tiempo atrás y porque no me siento preparada para estar en la intimidad con él, me sorprende la paciencia que me ha tenido y dijo que esperaría hasta que yo estuviera lista.

- Hora de cantarle las mañanitas a Bella- dijo Jasper mientras acomodaba el pastel en el pequeño comedor y Rosalie encendía las velas, Alice lista con la cámara para las fotos con mi pastel y empezaron a cantar...

Después de tanto alboroto con el pastel, y las velas, lo repartieron entre nosotros, mis padres no podían venir, por asuntos de trabajo, pero nos visitarían hasta Navidad para romper un poco la tradición y celebrar navidad y año nuevo en Londres en compañía de los padres de mis amigos y novio.

- ¡Hora de los regalos!- dijo Alice emocionada

Sabe ella que no me gusta que hagan tanta maroma con mi cumpleaños, pero siendo Alice casi me tira del edificio por mi aberración a las fiesta de cumpleaños. Alice me regalo unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos converse sabe que eso está mal para mí pero como soy la cumpleañera y sabe que odio sus conjuntos de ropa hizo una excepción... por el momento, Jasper me regalo una sudadera ya que Londres es una ciudad muy fría, Rosalie un juego de playeras, Jacob me regalo una sombrilla porque hace un mes la rompió por imitar un partido de Beisbol con Jasper a mitad de la sala y me enoje mucho con él y Riley me regaló una cadenita de plata con un dije en forma de B que indicaba la inicial de mi sobrenombre, simple pero lindo, tal como me gusta...

EDWARD POV

- Última caja, por fin esto de de vivir en el último piso de edificio no es agradable- dijo Emmett acomodando la última caja en lo que sería la sala del departamento

- Bajas esa panza cervecera- dije conteniendo una risa

- Cállate amargado- dijo el dándome un zape e iniciamos un juego de luchas

- Ya Emmett bájate vamos a acomodar un poco antes de que venga mamá- dije y el rápidamente se puso a trabajar

4 años han pasado y no he dejado de olvidarla, así como Emmett no ha olvidado a su chica, después de que mi padre nos enviara a Australia, fuimos a lo que nos mandaron hacer... a terminar nuestra especialidad y así lo hicimos nos graduamos con honores y a partir de 2 semanas ejerceríamos oficialmente nuestra especialidades en un hospital de Londres, ¿por qué esté país?, porque me encanta el ambiente sombrío y frío del lugar así como lo está mi corazón, hablé con Alice para avisarle de mi cambio y a sacar un poco de información sobre Bella pero fue inútil, no la volví a buscar para no atormentarla a ella a su familia, amigos y a mis padres. Cuando regrese a Forks para celebrar de que finalicé mi especialidad, entre sus contactos, mi padre me consiguió un puesto de trabajo en Londres el ya conoce mis gustos, pero lo raro fue la conversación que tuve con él cuando me dio la noticia...

_Flashback_

_- Entonces hijo, ¿qué te parece la idea?-_

_- Genial, gracias Emmett se pondrá muy contento- estábamos en la oficina de mi padre que tiene en la casa_

_- Igual y no sería mal momento para que me conviertas en suegro- dijo con cierta mirada_

_- ¿A qué te refieres?-_

_- Nada, estupidez mía, vamos a ayudar a tu madre con la cena-_

_Fin flashback_

Nunca le insistí en porque de esa frase, Esme estuvo ahí todo el tiempo que necesite una amiga con quien desahogarme, la verdad es la mejor madre de todas igual estuvo consolando a Emmett nuestras madres son de lo mejor que nos pudo dar la vida, nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión de nuestros padres, pero tenían razón que no era el momento para una relación no por nosotros sino por ellas...

Así que mi madre escogió el departamento y en unas horas llegaría para acomodar los muebles y nuestras cosas para estar ya bien acomodados antes de entrar a trabajar.

- Chicos, traje comida- grito Esme desde la cocina, nosotros estábamos acodando un poco las cajas de nuestras respectivas habitaciones

- Ya vamos- grité yo y me dirigí a la habitación de mi primo

- Emmett...- dije buscándolo

- Ya voy- me dijo este

- Comida rápida por el momento, mañana les cocinaré algo ¿ok?-

- Descuida no moriremos de hambre- soltó Emmett mientras repartía los platos para comer

- ¿Nerviosos por su trabajo?- soltó mi madre de repente

- Algo- dije sin cuidado

- Deberían aprovechar este tiempo además de acomodarse bien en el departamento, conocer la ciudad para memorizar calles y si pueden atajos en caso de que se les haga tarde para su trabajo-

- Es lo que haremos tía, ya que después te reemplazará mamá la semana que viene y conoce mejor la ciudad, será nuestra guía-

- Que bueno que se organizaron chicos- dijo feliz mi madre en lo que terminábamos de comer

Y dicho y hecho lo que planeamos mi primo y yo cuando recién llegamos a Londres, la primera semana que estuvimos con mi madre Esme fue mover cajas, acomodar muebles, sacudir, barrer, trapear, tuvimos una semana bien pesada en las noches y el último día que estuvo mi madre con nosotros, salíamos a conocer fugazmente la ciudad, nos aprendimos algunas calles, conocimos lugares de comida rápida, lo cual mi madre se molesto porque se le metió la idea de que cuando nos fuera a visitar íbamos a estar gordos, lo bueno es que exactamente al finalizar su semana en la ciudad el departamento estaba limpio y acomodado, el sábado fuimos a dejarla al aeropuerto y nos deseo mucha suerte en nuestro trabajo.

Nuestra última semana de "vacaciones" vino la madre de Emmett y con ella nos dedicamos más a conocer la ciudad. Era viernes y habíamos decidido ir a ver una obra de teatro, para consentir a mi tía ya que tenía tiempo que no iba al teatro decidió que quería ver la obra "Footloose"; está vez me tocaba manejar a mí con mi nuevo precioso y querido Volvo, había decidido que me llevaría el mío pero dado que el conductor maneja del lado derecho me compraron un modelo más actual y obviamente adecuado a dicha ciudad, Emmett cambió su Jeep por un BMW azul marino.

...

La obra de teatro estuvo muy buena, las actuaciones de los actores excelentes, la música simplemente me fascino estuvo llena de mucho humor lo cual agrado no solo a mí y mis acompañantes sino a todo el público en general. De ahí decidimos ir a cenar a un restaurante cercano del teatro para ir caminando y seguido irnos al departamento a dormir.

- ¿Qué pedirás mamá?- preguntó Emmett a su mamá

- Ni idea creo me voy por algo ligero, una ensalada de pollo- dijo mirando el menú

- ¿Tu Edward?-

- Mmm... Pediré Milanesa con papás- dije mientras checaba las otras opciones del menú

- Yo ya sé que quiero así que llamaré al mesero- dijo Emmett

El restaurante era muy elegante, quedaba en el segundo piso de un edificio rústico de la ciudad, decidimos sentarnos en una mesa cerca de las ventanas ya que la vista de la ciudad era impresionante, te sentías como en otro tiempo muy hermoso. Estaba ensimismado viendo la ciudad y la gente que parecían hormiguitas, hasta que mi vista se fijo en una chica castaña, iba vestida con una bata de doctor, traía una enorme mochila tras su espalda e iba caminando alegremente con un chico rubio y una chica diminuta, estaba esperando a que esa chica hiciera contacto con mi mirada hasta que...

- Edward, ¿pedimos una jarra de bebida o quieres un refresco?- era mi tía que me había hablado

- Hmm... ¿Bebida?- dije confundido

Volteé a ver al lugar donde había visto a la chica pero ya no estaban

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back segundo capítulo...<strong>

**Paraeste capi me inspiré en mi tour rápido por la ciudad hace 6 años jajaja, más que nada en la obra Footloose xD muy buena ehh?**

**Aquí se vuelven a reencontrar! ¿qué pasará? Espero actualizar el sábado después de mi antepenúltimo examen del mes las quiero!**

**bye**


	27. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 27: Reencuentro**

BELLA POV

Estaba arreglándome para ir al hospital hoy, desgraciadamente me tocaba guardia, ósea que mi entrada es de 6:30am hasta las 5 de la tarde del día siguiente. Siempre para esos días llevó mi mochila de mano y aparte una mochila de rueditas con todo mi neceser de cuidado personal y ropa extra en caso de ensuciarla, y, comida extra en caso de que no me dé tiempo de bajar al comedor del hospital.

Afortunadamente llegué a tiempo, saludé a mi equipo de trabajo y me dispuse a informarme sobre lo que pasó durante la noche y ver si había nuevos ingresos, mi interna Anna estaba actualizándome con toda la información ya que ella se había quedado de guardia anoche y pues en 1 hora sería el cambio de guardia y habría que entregarle una nueva lista a nuestro jefe de área el Dr. Soto.

- Tenemos un ingreso en la cama 415, se llama Joseph Watson, 65 años de edad, lo subieron a piso con diagnóstico de Infarto Cerebeloso, el interrogatorio fue indirecto ya que estaba inconsciente cuando llegó a urgencias...- decía mi ayudante mientras me daba el expediente del paciente y me dispuse a revisarlo para el pase de visita con mi doctor que sería a las 9am

- ¿Y qué fue lo que le pasó?-

- Que estaba en su casa mirando la televisión, mientras su mujer preparaba la comida, cuando lo llamaron para que fuera a la mesa a comer en el recorrido de la sala a la cocina tuvo un desmayo, su esposa quiso despertarlo con alcohol pero no reaccionaba, inmediatamente llamó a uno de sus hijos y los trajeron rápidamente al hospital ingresó directamente a urgencias donde lo valoraron y dieron como primera impresión diagnóstica _Infarto Cerebeloso_**-

- ¿Antecedentes?-

- Hipertenso desde hace 15 años con mal apego al tratamiento, alcohólico desde los 25 años y es fumador de 25 años de evolución-

- ¿Le hicieron estudios mientras estaba en urgencias?-

- Si, aquí está el disco de la tomografía se la tomaron a las 2 horas de que ingreso y mandé a hacer otra solicitud para que la tomaran en el transcurso de la mañana-

- Perfecto, vamos a checarla el CD y al paciente para pasarle la información al doctor- dije mientras íbamos a nuestro pequeño salón de clases donde ahí revisamos los cambios de guardia, nos da clase, exponemos temas y realizamos nuestras notas y guardamos los expedientes...

...

- ¿No hubo problemas durante la noche?- preguntó el Dr. Soto mientras revisaba por última vez la lista de nuevos ingresos

- Ninguno- respondió uno de mis compañeros-

- Excelente, bueno bajemos al auditoria según tendremos nuevos compañeros de trabajo que ingresan a trabajar hoy- dijo esté mientras se levantaba de su lugar para dar por finalizada al sesión

- Bella, ¿bajarás a desayunar?- me preguntó Riley en los elevadores, el y yo mantenemos nuestra relación en secreto en el hospital para no ser centro de habladurías

- No podré, tengo 5 ingresos, y tengo que repasarlos para darle la información al doctor y quién sabe si estaré en consulta apoyándolo- dije mientras revisaba mis pendientes en mi iPad

- Ok, entonces ya serán 3...- dijo triste

- ¿3?- pregunté confundida

- Alice, Rosalie y Jasper tienen igual varios ingresos y estarán ocupados toda la mañana-

- Qué triste, a ver si el siguiente fin de semana que tenemos libre organizamos algo-

- ¿Quieres ir al cine este fin?-

- Mmm... Tal vez si no estoy muy cansada iremos-

- Gracias- me dijo con una gran sonrisa que yo le respondí de la misma forma

...

Cuando llegamos al auditorio los chicos ya nos esperaban en la entrada del lugar, entramos y tomamos asiento en las últimas filas del lugar ya que somos un poco... desobedientes. De un lado se sentó Riley y del otro tenía a Alice, mientras las demás gente se acomodaba volteé a ver a Alice para platicar un rato con ella y quitarme el sueño que traía pero vi que miraba fijamente a la tarima del auditoria, tenía aspecto sorprendida y preocupada, me asusté y volteé a ver que miraba tanto y sentí como si mi alma se hubiera caído a mis pies, eran Edward Cullen y Emmett Cullen las personas que pensé que nunca volvería a ver, en una de esas él me miró y fue como si fuera una conexión la misma conexión de hace 4 años, esos ojos esmeraldas en el que tanto me perdía, no podía ser cierto...

- Bella, ¿sabías algo de esto?- me zarandeo Riley de mi brazo, en eso desvíe mi mirada, tenía su rostro tenso

- Yo... no sabía, en serio- dije en voz baja y sorprendida, estaba muy desconcertada

- No lo puedo creer y tan felices que estábamos- dijo apretando los dientes, y agarre su mano para tranquilizarlo pero creo que eso fue imposible

- Bella ¿qué haremos?- dijo Alice preocupada sentía que no dejaban de mirarnos a nuestra fila, en eso alguien llamó nuestra atención

- Doctores de base, residentes, internos y personal de enfermería, buenos días el llamado al auditorio en este día es para darle la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos compañeros de trabajo- dijo el director del hospital señalando a los chicos

- Son el Dr. Edward Cullen y Emmett Cullen, el primero estará en el área de Traumatología y el segundo en Neurología en el turno de la mañana, los doctores Carter y Moody los cambiaron al primero en la tarde y al segundo en fines de semana, así que ya saben con quienes reportarse, esto va para los internos y residentes y pues para el resto solo queda decirles que los hagan sentir en el cuerpo de trabajo y que los ayuden en todo lo que puedan...- finalizó el doctor con mirada seria  
>- Se da por finalizada la sesión, pueden irse en paz- dijo él y todos los presentes soltamos una risa<p>

- Entonces el primo estará contigo- dijo Jasper serio mientras nos dirigíamos a los elevadores para que cada quien fuera a sus áreas de trabajo

- Rose...- dije para hablar con ella

- Bella estaré bien, nada del otro mundo, nos trataremos como completos extraños y tú me preocupas más- dijo mirándome fijamente mientras nos deteníamos

- Bella, tenemos que hablarlo- soltó Riley de repente

- Tengo guardia hoy- dije temerosa

- Yo igual- soltó Jacob - Entonces... vendremos al hospital a la 1am a esa hora ustedes ya estarán sin trabajo- dijo Jasper

- Pero sería mejor traer ya nuestras cosas para ya quedarnos a dormir aquí y no estar somnolientos a la mañana siguiente además tú- dijo Alice señalando a Jasper, tienes guardia y tienes que dormir bien- dijo ella seria

- Listo, 1am en la azotea del hospital, cualquier atraso nos comunicamos- dijo Jasper ya que teníamos que volver a nuestras áreas, como amo es este hermano postizo

- Bye, amor nos vemos antes de que me vaya a casa- dijo Riley dándome un beso rápido en mi mejilla mientras se iba con su doctor que ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta del elevador

Sentí que alguien me miraba y al voltear a ver al fondo del pasillo Edward tenía una mirada seria y fría que hizo estremecerme.

...

- Bellita, que gusto- dijo Emmett emocionado antes de pasar con los pacientes

- Igual yo- dije con un tono extraño en mi voz

- Yo sé que no es verdad, pero te lo perdono porque entiendo tu situación- dijo un poco triste

- Perdóname por favor- dije conteniendo mis lagrimas

- No te preocupes, pero estoy muy orgulloso de que hayas escogido está especialidad- dijo más animado

- No es por ti ¿eh?, ya lo tenía decidido 1 año antes de que te conociera- dije entrando ya en confianza  
>- Ok, ok, vamos a trabajar- dijo mientras íbamos rumbo a los cubículos de nuestros pacientes<br>- Si mi capitán- dije haciendo ademán de soldado y nos empezamos a reír

...

Esto de ser residente de Emmett, perdón el Dr. Cullen, era relajante y divertido, lo apoye un rato en la consulta externa y fue divertido, pero luego me llamo mi interna avisándome de los resultados de la segunda tomografía y aparte tenía que actualizar las notas de evolución y darle más trabajo a mi pobre interna...

Decidí bajar a la cafetería a comprar unas galletas, ya que el tragón de Emmett se comió mis galletas oreo, eran las 11:30 y a esa hora todo el mundo está en su respectiva área y raro es que me encuentre a mis amigos por los pasillos. Iba contando mi dinero y cantando una canción...

_I wanted you to know that__  
><em>_I love the way you laugh__  
><em>_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph and__  
><em>_I know it serves me well__  
><em>_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

- Como extrañaba eso- dijo una voz, alcé mi rostro y era... él

Entró al elevador y yo quería que la tierra me tragara

- Ya me dijeron, en que área estás y estoy muy orgulloso de ti- dijo tranquilamente, iba a matar a Emmett por eso

- No culpes a Emmett yo le insistí, además o era él o era visitarte personalmente- ¿ya es lector de mentes?

- Quiero hablar contigo- dijo seriamente

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar- dije en tono cortante

- Pues tenemos y quiero hablarlo el fin de semana-

- ¿A que viniste Edward? Se supone que tú estabas felizmente en Australia, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo de hace 4 años, no otra vez- dije al borde de las lagrimas

- ¿Estás con Riley? Dime- dijo él agarrándome fuertemente de mis manos

- Me lastimas- dije intentando zafarme de su agarre

- Respóndeme- dijo casi gritando

- Si, ahora suéltame- dije casi gritando y rápidamente me soltó

- Pasaré por ti el fin de semana- dijo sin mirarme y sin darle una respuesta y saliendo rápidamente del elevador, no me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba en la planta baja

Quería salir llorando de ahí...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas!<strong>

**Como mañana no tengo clases y mi siguiente examen es el martes tengo un poco de tiempo solo para publicarles 2 capitulos más**

**El punto es que espero y publique el ultimo capitulo antes de iniciar mi internado porque ahi de plano creo que pausare por un tiempo mis publicaciones más no significa que dejare de escribir :)**

**Bueno disfruten el capítulo **


	28. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

**Capítulo 28: ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?**

_**Azotea del Saint's Elizabeth Hospital Center 12:30am**_

BELLA POV

No sé de donde agarre fuerzas, pero me costó mucho olvidar el encuentro que tuve con Edward en los elevadores, me había dejado con unas marcas muy feas en mis muñecas, lo bueno es que las mangas de mi bata son largas y pude ocultarlas sin ningún problema...

- Ten, supuse que se te antojaría un café cargado- llegó Riley a entregarme un vaso de café calientito mientras admirábamos la vista de la ciudad

- Gracias- dije mientras agarraba el café

- Bueno eres el último en llegar ahora ¿qué hacemos?- dijo Jasper ya yendo al grano

Y nadie decía absolutamente nada, fue tan eterno el silencio...

- Es que... antes de hablar de eso... les quiero contar sobre mi encuentro con Edward- dije lo último en un susurro y mirando a mi café

- ¿QUÉ?, habla Bella- dijo alterado Riley

- Riley, cálmate, deja a Bella hablar- dijo sereno Jacob- Me lo tope en los elevadores en la mañana, quiere hablar... digo viene a hablar conmigo este fin de semana- dije dándoles la espalda

- ¿Cómo que viene?- preguntó Jasper

- Le dije que no quería hablar con él y creo que sospecha de que tengo algo con Riley- dije al borde de las lágrimas

- Porque se lo dije yo, para que te dejara en paz, _nos_ dejará en paz- dijo Riley enfatizando nos

- ¿Sólo eso?- dijo Alice

- Si- dije firmemente no quería que supieran como me trato

- Rose... y ¿tu?- preguntó Jasper a su hermana

- No me lo encontré en ningún lado, si es lo que quieren saber- dijo cortante y enojada

- Esto está complicándose- dijo Jacob-

- No es nada complicado, es solo decirle que las deje en paz- dijo gritando Riley

- Te calmas, tu no entiendes la situación- intervino Jacob en el mismo tono que Riley

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?, está sufriendo, _estamos_ sufriendo- siguió gritando Riley y no aguante más y me abrace de Alice quería que me consolara

- No llores amiga, cálmate, llorando no solucionamos nada- dijo ella mientras acariciaba mis cabellos  
>- Con Emmett no hay problema, bueno en el sentido que no se comporta como Edward...- empecé a decir desesperadamente<p>

- ¿A qué te refieres?- intervino Jasper

- A que el todavía se controla, me preguntó por Rosalie pero no le dije nada- estaba a punto de que supieran como me trato

- Desgraciadamente no podemos hacer nada, irás a hablar con él y... en caso de que Emmett quiera hacer lo mismo con Rose pues tendrás que ir aclarar las cosas y que las dejen en paz- dijo Jasper

- ¿Saben qué?... Mejor me voy esto es inútil, no quiero que vaya a salir con ese imbécil, no puedo- dijo Riley y salió del lugar muy enfadado

- No quiero hablar con Riley... No por el momento- dije seria porque ya sabía el porqué de su comportamiento, de los nervios alcé mis manos acomodándome mis cabellos, en las noches me los soltaba para relajar los músculos de mi cabeza ya que en el día lo tenía agarrado y me dan dolores aparte de la presión del trabajo

- Bella, ¿qué tienes en la muñeca?- dijo curiosa Alice agarrando mis manos, intente zafarme de su agarre pero me lo impidió

- Nada...- dije como sin importancia

- Fue Edward, te trato mal ¿verdad?- dijo seria y todos vieron mis marcas

- Es lo que querías ocultar pero no pudiste- soltó Jacob

- Yo... fue porque no le quise afirmar que salgo con Riley- dije nerviosa

- Ya se acabo hablaran las dos con ellos y le dirán todo ¿entendido?- dijo Jasper al borde de la desesperación

...

Después de esa platica a mitad de la noche, los chicos se regresaron al departamento menos Jasper para que aguantara la mañana por la guardia que tendría, se quedo a dormir conmigo en las literas de mi área hasta el día siguiente que se fue a su área a cambiarse y arreglarse para la sesión, en la cual tenía que exponer para sus doctores.

No hablé con Riley en lo que quedaba de la semana, y él no me busco, lo cual agradecí mucho porque no quería más problemas con él. Mi relación de trabajo con Emmett siguió normal, a veces Edward lo visitaba y yo ponía la excusa de que tenía que regresar a mi trabajo o de que me buscaba mi interna, y el gracias a dios no decía nada, se acercaba el fin de semana y el viernes le dije a Edward que nos encontraríamos en un _Starbucks_ que quedaba a 3 cuadras del departamento no quería que conociera donde vivo y el acepto gustoso. Ese día estaba de post guardia así que solo pasaría a darme un baño rápido y cambiar mi ropa para verlo puntualmente en el lugar en el que lo había citado.

- Rose, Jacob, ya me voy- dije mientras agarraba mis llaves del departamento y guardaba mi celular en mi bolso

- ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañemos?- preguntó Jacob saliendo de su habitación y secándose su cabello una toalla

- No, quiero hacerlo sola, creo que es lo mejor-

- Cuídate mucho, cualquier cosa estaremos pendientes al teléfono- dijo mientras me abrazaba

- Gracias, ahí le avisas a Rose-

- Claro, no te preocupes-

Estaba abriendo la puerta hasta que, me quede estática en mi lugar era... Riley

- Perdóname- dijo con arrepentimiento

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije confundida

- Vine a pedirte una disculpa no era mi intención gritarte y comportarme de esa forma- dijo mientras me abrazaba fuerte pero yo aún no estaba del todo convencida

- Está bien, pero... No debiste tuve una semana muy complicada, para que tu aumentaras mis complicaciones- dije respondiéndole el abrazo

- Me controlaré, lo prometo... ¿Quieres que te lleve a ver a Edward?- dijo tranquilo

- ... ¿Te comportaras y no harás una rabieta como niño de 5 años?- dije para ya irme que se me estaba haciendo tarde

- Prometido- dijo y me dio un fugaz beso

- Vamos- dije más relajada mientras caminábamos hacia los elevadores agarrados de la mano

Me llevo en su auto, le dije donde era y arranco rumbo al lugar...

- Llegamos- dijo él mientras alzaba el freno de mano. Salió del auto y me abrió la puerta del copiloto

- Gracias- dije nerviosa

- ¿Quieres que regrese a buscarte?- dijo con voz tierna

- No, si no cualquier cosa te llamo- seguía con mis nervios a flor de piel

- Te amo Bella, recuérdalo siempre- dicho esto, agarro mi rostro con sus manos y me dio el beso más tierno y dulce que pudo haberme dado, le correspondí de la misma manera porque, no quería lastimar sus sentimientos

- Creo que ya estoy un poco mejor- dije más relajada

- Hora de irme, me hablas ¿ok?- decía mientras abría la puerta de su auto

- Claro- dije mientras lo despedía con la mano

Cuando volteé para adentrarme al lugar, me quede petrificada ya que Edward estaba con un semblante serio esperando a que me acercara a él

- Entremos- dijo abriendo la puerta del lugar y dándome espacio para que entrara yo primero

Escogí una mesa cerca de las ventanas ya que me fascina mirar cómo la gente pasa caminando, algo extraño pero me relaja

- ¿Cappuccino?- dijo él con el semblante más relajado

- Si, por favor-

- Mesera, queremos 2 cappuccinos, por favor-

- ¿Algo más?- dijo la chica

- No por el momento, gracias-

- En un rato estarán- respondió la mesera

- Gracias- dijimos los dos

Después de pedir los cappuccinos, sentí que tardaron como 4 horas en prepararlas y traerlas, ni él ni yo nos dirigimos la palabra, mis nervios estaban al mil por hora, no dejaba de mover mi pie, un tic típico de mi cuando me pongo nerviosa y él se veía tan tranquilo y sereno...

- Aquí tienen- dijo la chica cuando llego con nuestros cappuccinos

- Muchas gracias- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

- Cualquier cosa mi nombre es Candy- dijo la chica y se lo agradecimos

- Entonces Bella ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?- dijo el sin dejar de mirarme, como si estuviera tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por mi mente

- Me lastimaste en los elevadores y me obligaste de la peor manera a tomar un café para preguntarme ¿solo eso?- dije mientras agarraba los sobrecitos de azúcar para ponérselos a mi café y sin mirarlo

- Si te lo pedía de forma tierna no ibas a aceptar, sigues siendo la misma chica de hace 4 años- dijo tiernamente

- Estás en lo cierto...- dije ya entrando en confianza

Le platique sobre lo que hice al llegar a Phoenix, también de la escuela, mi internado y mi servicio social que los realice en Phoenix, con el propósito de alejarme de mis fantasmas del pasado de Forks, también la platique sobre nuestra preparación para el examen de residencia y él porque habíamos escogido Londres y cómo fue que nuestros padres nos ayudaron y desde cuando empezamos a radicar en esta bella ciudad...

- Wow, estoy muy feliz y orgullo de ti- dijo asombrado

- ¿Gracias?- dije con duda

- Es en serio Bella, realizaste todos tus propósitos sin ningún obstáculo pero... ¿En qué parte entra Riley?- dijo cambiando el tono

- Cuando regrese de Phoenix- dije mirando a la mesa, estaba muy avergonzada

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?- dijo curioso

- Año y medio- dije por fin con valentía y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

- ¿Por qué?-

- No te voy a contar todos los cambios que sufrió mi vida en estos 4 años si tú no me dices nada- dije enojada

- Es que no hubo grandes cambios solo que mi padre me mandó a Australia con Emmett y fui a lo que me mando a hacer... a terminar la bendita especialidad, no te busqué para no seguir abrumando a tus padres y a los míos, me prometí que cuando terminara la especialidad y empezará a trabajar ya oficialmente como médico de base iría en tu búsqueda, pero no pensé que tuvieras una relación con un chico que para el colmo fue mi interno cuando estuvimos juntos- dijo conteniendo su ira

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- pregunté igual enojada

- No lo sabía, cuando recién me dieron mi título como especialista mi padre habló con uno de sus contactos y me dijo que tenía un puesto de trabajo para mí y mi primo y aceptamos, no tenía ni idea de dónde empezar a buscarte- dijo calmado

- Ahora quiero saber el por qué- continuo hablando

- Porque... No pensé volver a encontrarte- dije llorando

- No llores, no era mi intención tratarte de esa forma, tampoco aparecer en una situación inoportuna- dijo secando mis lágrimas con sus dedos

- Es que...- no quería aceptar este sentimiento que estaba resurgiendo de nuevo. Agarre mis cosas y salí corriendo del lugar

- ¡Bella!- gritó Edward

Empecé a correr rumbo a un parque que está a unas calles del café, no quería lastimar a Riley, no quería de nuevo repetir esas malas experiencias de hace 4 años, no quería...

- ¡Bella, detente!- alcancé a escuchar a Edward a mis espaldas

- Espera- llegó y me sujeto fuerte de los brazos

- ¿Lo amas?- dijo tratando de recobrar la respiración

- ¿Qué?- pregunté aún confundida por la pregunta

- ¿Amas a Riley?- dijo él a punto de desesperarse- Yo... yo...- empecé a balbucear y no aguante más y lloré como cuando tenía 4 años, y sin pensarlo me aferre al cuerpo de Edward extrañaba todo de él

- Perdóname, amor, perdóname- dijo el correspondiendo el abrazo como si nuestras vidas dependiera de ese simple abrazo

Con mi comportamiento creo que se dio cuenta de la respuesta de su pregunta anterior...

* * *

><p><strong>Otro capi, espero y les gustes y espero ansiosa sus reviews y alerts nz vmz!<strong>


	29. Desenterrando el pasado

**Capítulo 29: Desenterrando el pasado**

BELLA POV

Se acercaban las fiestas navideñas y con ello, la visita de todos los padres de mis amigos y por consecuente los míos. Después de mi "platica" con Edward no me volvió a molestar en el trabajo, estaba tan mal emocionalmente ese día que se ofreció a dejarme al departamento le insistí de mil formas que no, pero al final tuve que ceder si no íbamos a estar discutiendo toda la noche y yo tenía que ir al hospital al día siguiente. Nunca me visito a mi pequeño hogar desde ese encuentro cosa que agradecí mucho; mi relación con Riley se estaba empezando a enfriar ya que ya no correspondía a los cariños y abrazos que él me quería dar al igual de que nuestras salidas, fueron disminuyendo pero ni él ni yo queríamos tocar el tema así que nos comportábamos como perfectos extraños, pero estando con los chicos estaba todo normal, mis amigos no preguntaban porque ya lo deducen sobre el resultado final de nuestra relación, así que solo esperan la noticia oficial de que Riley y yo ya no somos novios.

Rosalie tuvo su encuentro con Emmett pero ella fue más hermética sobre lo que hablaron el respeta la decisión de Rose de no seguir la relación... por el momento ya que es nuestro primer año en la especialidad y no era momento adecuado para seguir con lo suyo así que solo quedaron con la conclusión de esperar. Emmett de vez en cuando nos visitaba o pasaba a comer o cenar con nosotros, a veces llegaba al departamento solo para ayudarme a prepararme para mis exámenes lo cual agradecí mucho, en ningún momento tocábamos el tema de su primo así que en pocas palabras estos meses ha estado todo tranquilo y normal.

_Diciembre_

Edward y Emmett tomaron un vuelo a Estados Unidos ya que pasarían navidad con sus padres para que tranquilamente nosotros nos la pasáramos con nuestros padres en la ciudad y así no acarrear más problemas...

- Bueno Bellita, que pases una feliz navidad y año nuevo con tus padres y seres queridos- dijo él mientras nos despedíamos en su consultorio, habíamos acabado con la consulta hacía 10 minutos

- Gracias Emmett igual tú- dije dándole un fuerte abrazo

- Hora de irme, antes de que Edward venga a buscarme- dijo agarrando sus cosas y cerrando con llave las gavetas de su escritorio

- Ok- dije abriendo la puerta para irme

- Emmett...- entró Edward y no termino la frase

- Edward- dije en voz baja, tenía tiempo que no teníamos encuentros tan cercanos como este

- Hmm... Que pases una feliz navidad y año nuevo Bella- dijo no muy seguro

- Igualmente- dije y sin pensarlo le di un abrazo, que al principio no me correspondió

- Que lindo- hizo un gesto Emmett de querer llorar

- Ya tonto, vamos, que todavía falta arreglar maletas- dijo Edward

- Ok, bye Bellita- dijo Emmett y se fueron juntos a la salida

Como mi salida era a las 5 de la tarde, y apenas eran la 1:30pm regrese a al piso de los pacientes internados y esperar al doctor de la tarde para pasar visita y checar bien mis pendientes. Mis padres y los de mis amigos llegaban en la noche, Jasper pasaría por ellos al aeropuerto...

- ¡Bella, hija!- gritaron mis padres cuando recién entraba al departamento después de un día súper cansado  
>- Papá, mamá- dije emocionada<p>

- Te ves cansada, cámbiate en un rato empezaremos a comer- dijo mi madre

Salude a los padres de Rose y Jazz, Alice y Jacob, todos estábamos muy felices de tenerlos a nuestro lado a pesar de tener 27 años, extrañamos mucho a nuestros viejitos.

Las 3 semanas que estuvieron nuestros padres con nosotros paso muy rápido, lo bueno de tenerlos: Es que nos preparaban mucha comida, parecíamos niños de África pidiendo comida, cuando llegábamos cansados del hospital, ya nos tenían nuestro plato de comida en la mesa, el ambiente era mucho más cálido y hogareño como si estuviéramos en Forks, en las noches salíamos a cenar fuera del departamento, entre pláticas y anécdotas pero había un pequeño detalle que discutir con mis padres y los de Rose... Que Edward y Emmett están trabajando oficialmente en el mismo hospital en el que nosotros estamos haciendo nuestra especialidad.

Tuvimos que discutirlo en privado todos los chicos y repetimos el lugar de plática ósea la azotea del hospital para que nadie se enterara en nuestro departamento.

- Entonces, nos llevamos a los papás a comprar la comida y los entretenemos un rato en la calle y cuando estén listas nos avisan para regresar al departamento ¿ok?- dijo Jacob

- Exacto- dijo Alice animada

- Y después ya se discutirá todo después de la cena- agregué

- Perfecto- dijo Jasper

- Plan en marcha a las 6pm sincronicen relojes- dijo emocionado Jacob

- Jake, tienes 27 años y ¿todavía no dejas de jugar a los espías?- dijo Rose

- Claro que no, es un crimen- dijo el exasperado

Solo pudimos reírnos de ese comentario

...

_Viernes 16 de Diciembre..._

El plan estaba en marcha y nuestras madres estaban viendo animadamente la televisión. Nosotras estábamos en la habitación de Alice hasta que nos dio luz verde para hablar con ellas

- Ahora vayan- dijo Alice empujándonos a mí y a Rose hacia la sala

- Chicas, ¿qué hacen?- pregunto mi madre

- Es que queremos hablar con ustedes- dijo Rose nerviosa

- Empiecen- nos animo Lily

- Edward y Emmett están trabajando en el mismo hospital que nosotros- solté de golpe

- ¿Cómo está eso? ¿Cómo las encontraron?- dijo preocupada Lily y el ambiente se sentía cierta tensión

- No sabemos, simplemente nos llamaron al auditorio del hospital y nos avisaron sobre la bienvenida de los nuevos doctores y no sabíamos qué hacer- dijo seria Rose

- ¿Desde cuándo están trabajando ahí?- dijo Reneé

- 3 meses- dije en voz baja

- ¿Y por qué hasta ahorita nos lo van diciendo?- dijo seria Lily

- Por miedo a saber que reacción tendrían nuestros padres ustedes ya saben la historia pero ellos no, y no queremos más problemas en la familia- dije al borde de las lágrimas

- ¿Y cómo han sobrellevado eso?- dijo curiosa Reneé

- Al principio nos asustamos, después nos pidieron 5 minutos para hablar con ellos y hasta ahorita quedamos en buenos términos, de que cada quien estaría enfocado en su trabajo- dije yo

- En conclusión nos comportamos como completos extraños en el hospital pero... fuera de ella somos simplemente amigos bueno al menos con Emmett ya que Edward decidió dejar en paz a Bella- dijo Rose

- ¿Qué paso cuando supo lo de tu relación con Riley?- dijo preocupada Reneé

- Sinceramente se enojo, exploto de una manera que jamás había visto en el, pero al final comprendió mis motivos- dije triste, mi madre se sentó a lado mío y me confortó

- Todo se arreglará no se preocupen, el problema es la reacción que tomaran los hombres- dijo Lily

- Ya están grandes mujer, habla con tu marido para que acepte a Emmett a la familia- dijo Reneé

- Y ¿qué hay de Bella con Riley?- habló por primera vez Alice que ponía mucha atención a la conversación  
>- Se supone que está enamorada de él o ¿no?- dijo Reneé enfrentándome, no aguante más y solté todo lo que tenía guardado en mi pecho<p>

- No lo amo, sabes que acepte porque me presionaban mucho ustedes, no quería romperle el corazón a él y quería empezar una nueva etapa, intenté de mil formas amarlo como amo a Edward pero no puedo, y cuando pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver aparece justo en el momento no indicado- dije sollozando mientras mi madre trataba de comprender todo lo que había dicho

- Bella... lo siento tanto hija, perdóname- dijo ella soltando unas lágrimas

- No es tu culpa el problema es hablar con Charlie- dije yo secando sus lágrimas

- Tenemos que discutirlo con sus padres cuando lleguen- sentenció Lily

Después de seguir platicando otro rato sobre el asunto Cullen, Alice llamó a Jasper para avisar que ya era momento de regresar a casa...

Fue la noche más lenta y larga que había tenido en mi vida como hace 4 años, la diferencia es que al final de entre discusiones y conclusiones, nuestros padres cedieron los que nuestras madres y nosotras rogamos, nos dieron como 20 mil advertencias pero ya éramos lo suficientemente grandes para afrontar nuestros propios problemas, así que al final nos desearon buena suerte con la decisión final. Al menos para Rosalie sería más fácil volver con Emmett, el mío era complicado ya que tenía que terminar mi relación con Riley para empezar una nueva etapa con Edward pero eso lo veríamos terminando las fiestas navideñas ya que ellos están pasando las fiestas en Forks...

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas noches niñas<strong>

**Aquí en mi sábado de descanso les traigo 2 capítulo. Como había mencionado antes espero terminar de subir todos los capítulos de esta historia antes de mi internado en Xalapa y así no tener que estar pendientes de ustedes**

**Espero sus reviews, alertas y favoritos asi que nos vemos el proximo fin xk ya estare oficialmente de vacaciones :D**

**Bye!**


	30. Venganza

**Capítulo 30: Venganza**

BELLA POV

Otra semana más que comenzaba en el hospital... En algunos casos me acostumbraba al estrés y en otros no tanto, como en esta. Riley paso las navidades conmigo pero el año nuevo lo pase en el hospital ya que me tocaba guardia, como esos días son muy especiales para mi, por estar en paz con mi familia, amigos y conmigo misma no le dije a Riley de que lo mejor para nosotros era terminar con nuestra relación así que ninguno de los dos tocó el tema, convivimos lo más normal y tranquilamente posible...

- Bella, vuelven mañana- dijo Rose emocionada mientras estábamos comiendo en el comedor del hospital

- Que bien- respondí con una sonrisa

- ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Riley mientras se sentaba con nosotras

- Cosas sin importancia- dijo Rose mientras checaba su teléfono

- Ok- dijo él y se limitó a comer

Al día siguiente...

- Buenos días Bellita, Feliz Año Nuevo- me dijo Emmett mientras preparaba los expedientes con mi interna para el pase de visita

- Feliz Año a ti también- dije dándole un fuerte abrazo

- ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Pesada la guardia en estas fechas?- dijo él mientras esperábamos a nuestra interna con resultados de unos estudios

- Normal sin nada emocionante, bueno al menos aquí en mi casa...- dije no muy segura

- No han hablado con sus padres-

- En realidad... sí y...- dije haciéndole de emoción

- Doctores ya estoy lista, aquí tienen los resultados- nos interrumpió Anna

- En la consulta doctora, en la consulta lo hablaremos mejor- dijo muy serio Emmett

Después de 2 horas de estar checando a los pacientes internados, nos dirigíamos a su consultorio, como faltaban 15 minutos para que hiciéramos entrar al primer paciente del día, le conté lo que paso cuando llegaron mis padres y los de Rose...

- ¿En serio?- dijo el sorprendido

- Sí, mi padre casi tira la silla del comedor por la ventana pero mi madre lo reprendió- dije aguantándome la risa

- Pero el punto aquí es que...- dijo zarandeándome

- Ok, ok desesperado ¡que si nos dieron permiso!- grité mientras daba saltitos como Alice

- ¡Ah!- gritamos los dos y nos abrazamos

- Wow, me relajaré no quiero que piensen que estoy matando a alguien- dijo el acomodándose su bata de doctor

- Pero y Riley- dijo preocupado y ya acomodándose en su escritorio

- Tú la tienes fácil con Rose yo todavía debo hablar con él y ya sospecha porque me ha esquivado hace 1 mes y ninguno de los dos hemos tocado el tema-

- Ya veo, no te preocupes, hablaré con Edward- dijo el encendiendo su computadora y checando los expedientes de los pacientes de hoy

- Gracias Emmett, eres el mejor- dije mientras checaba el primer paciente para llamarlo

- Ahora a trabajar-

...

Desde esa plática con Emmett, Edward nos visita al consultorio minutos antes de terminar la consulta, platicamos como los viejos amigos, todo era cuestión de tiempo; he querido citarme con Riley para platicar sobre nuestra situación pero me esquiva con otro tema o que simplemente no puede por que ya estamos en exámenes finales para empezar yo mi segundo año y él titularse como especialista y trabajar como médico de base, ya me está empezando a colmar la paciencia.

Después de 2 meses de convivir como buenos amigos Edward y yo, Riley llegó muy molesto al departamento para por fin hablar conmigo...

- Habla- dije fríamente mientras lo miraba fijamente y él estaba de espaldas a mí mirando a un punto de mi ventana, estábamos en mi habitación

- Sabes que te amo Bella y me duele, molesta y frustra verte a lado de ese imbécil- dijo duramente mientras contenía su furia apretando sus puños

- Que bueno que por fin tocas ese tema porque...-

- ¡No! Yo estaré contigo siempre, lo prometiste- dijo por fin volteando a verme

- Yo...- ya no sabía que decir me entristecía verlo así

- No me dejes Bella, no me dejes- dijo el abrazándome y yo simplemente me quede estática en mi lugar sin corresponderle el abrazo

- Riley... Esto ya no está funcionando, los dos lo sabemos perfectamente- dije al borde de las lágrimas  
>- Pero...-<p>

- Desde ese día que regrese a Phoenix te lo dije y desgraciadamente no he dejado de amar a Edward y aún así no te importo, pero yo te insistía en que no era lo mejor, pensando en ti porque no te quería lastimar y mira lo que está pasando ahora- dije sollozando mientras agarraba su rostro con mis manos

- Yo no dejaré de luchar por ti, te volveré a reconquistar- dijo el firme

- No lo hagas-

- No me importa, por ahorita será como un descanso para pensar bien las cosas-

- Tu sabes perfectamente cuál es mi pensamiento en este momento, ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?-

- No Bella, estás confundida- dijo el empezando a desesperarse

- ¡No lo estoy!-

- Claro que sí, por ahorita dejaremos inconclusa está conversación ya verás cómo se arreglará pronto nuestra situación- dicho esto me dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se fue sin dejarme terminar de hablar con él... Ahora ¿qué hago?

...

ALICE POV

- Terminamos por hoy, se puede ir doctora- dijo mi adscrito mientras le daba las últimas recomendaciones de los pacientes, está guardia estuvo bien pesada

Recogí mis cosas y me fui al estacionamiento donde mi Jasper ya me estaba esperando en la camioneta para irnos al departamento a descansar

- ¿Cómo te fue?- dijo él mientras guardaba mis cosas en la cajuela

- Pesado, tengo mucho sueño, me duelen mis pies, tengo hambre- dije bufando

- Ya en un rato estaremos en el departamento- dijo cariñosamente mientras besaba mi mano

- Gracias- dije y me recosté en el asiento del copiloto para descansar un rato en lo que llegábamos a nuestro destino

- Chicos llegamos- dije recién entramos a nuestro lugar

- Bella, salió por unos ingredientes para las galletas- dijo Jacob mientras preparaba la cocina para empezar a hacer las galletas

- ¿Y por qué no fueron ustedes?- dije enojada

- Por qué no sabíamos que ingredientes comprar y de que marca, sabes que ella no ha preparado galletas desde que nos mudamos-

- ¿Y la vas a ayudar?-

- ¡Claro que sí! Se nos antojo-

- Ok, solo porque igual a mí se me antojaron te ayudaré-

- Le marcaré a Bella para que traiga suficientes ingredientes para todos- dijo Jasper yéndose a buscar el teléfono

Después de 15 minutos habíamos acomodado la cocina y sacamos todos los recipientes para las galletas, tenía tiempo que no cocinaba así de delicioso, esto de ser médico es más difícil de lo que imaginamos cuando estábamos en la preparatoria. Los chicos se habían ido a la sala a ver la tele, yo preparaba un poco de té en lo que esperaba a que hirviera el agua, salí al balcón a tomar un poco de aire, como me fascina el ambiente londinense tan gótico pero tranquilo, estaba ensimismada viendo como las personas iban y venían parecían hormigas, cuando a lo lejos vislumbre a Bella con las compras, le iba a gritar que se apurara pero el chirrido de la tetera me avisaba que ya estaba el agua caliente así que fui a apagarlo, cuando regrese, vi que atrás de mi amiga iban dos personas vestidas de negros y encapuchadas, antes de que gritará vi como le tapaban la boca a mi amiga y se la llevaban lo único que hice fue...

- ¡Bella!- grité con todas mis fuerzas y los chicos se espantaron

- Alice ¿qué pasó?- dijo desesperado Jasper

- Llama a la policía, han secuestrado a Bella- dije rápidamente

Jacob, corrió por el teléfono y yo baje rápido para alcanzar a los malhechores, Jasper se adelantó y vimos como un auto negro se desaparecían por la calle

- Alice ¿cómo eran?- dijo Jasper mientras regresábamos de nuevo al departamento

- No, no, no todo fue muy rápido cuando regrese al balcón ya estaban esos chicos detrás de ella- dije llorando y me abracé muy fuerte de mi novio

- Chicos, ya llamé en un rato vienen- dijo Jacob preocupado

- Hay que avisarle a nuestros padres- dijo Jasper mientras revisaba su celular  
>- Y a Rosalie- solté yo<p>

Una vez dentro de nuestro pequeño hogar cada quien realizaba las llamadas, yo a los padres de

Jasper y los míos, Jasper a los de Bella y Jacob a Rosalie y a sus padres. Obviamente dijeron que tomarían el vuelo más cercano que alcanzaran, yo no paraba de llorar y Jasper trataba de reconfortarme, Jacob se paseaba como león enjaulado por la sala y nadie decía nada, después de 5 minutos tocaron a nuestra puerta

- Voy yo- dijo Jacob

- Buenas noches, soy el detective Carter, venimos por el llamado de un secuestro- escuché la voz de un hombre

- Pase- dijo Jacob y el hombre se presentó conmigo y mi novio

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó el detective

- Estábamos esperando a nuestra amiga que había ido de compras y vi que estaba doblando la calle ya con las compras hechas, le iba a gritar que se apurara pero el sonido de la tetera me obligo a regresarme a la cocina cuando regrese para llamarla se parecieron unos chicos con capuchas vestidos de negros y le taparon la boca en eso le grité a mi novio y mis amigos lo que había visto y los llamamos a ustedes, tratamos de alcanzar el auto pero no pudimos- dije sollozando

- ¿Tienen idea de quién haya sido?-

- No señor- dijimos al mismo tiempo

- ¿Enemigos que tengan en la ciudad?- dijo el detective mientras tomaba apuntes  
>- No, ninguno apenas residimos en esta ciudad 1 año y casi no tenemos amistades porque somos médicos residentes y trabajamos en el hospital 24 hrs al día- dijo Jacob<p>

- ¿Cómo era el auto?-

- Era... negro, un mustang negro de dos puertas- dijo Jasper

- ¿Placas?-

- No pudimos leer los números ya iban muy lejos- dije- ¿Todavía no les han llamado?-  
>- No-<p>

- Ok, buenos en estos casos queda esperar, traje conmigo un equipo de especialistas que registrará todos los teléfonos celulares y el número de la casa, en espera de la llamada del secuestrador, la información que me dieron es muy poca pero intentaremos hacer todo lo posible por localizar a su amiga, ¿tiene familiares aquí?-

- No, mañana vendrán de Estados Unidos-

- Jazz, hay que hablaré con Rosalie por su teléfono y avisar a Edward y Emmett- agregó Jacob

- ¿Y Riley?- dije asustada

- ¿Quién es Riley?- preguntó el detective

- El novio de nuestra amiga-

- ¿Ha tenido problema en su relación?-

- No... No, bueno sí pero no creo que sea él, trabaja en el mismo hospital que nosotros pero sería imposible por qué igual trabaja las 24 horas del día ahora a mediados de año se titula como especialista- dije con duda

- Quiero información de todos ustedes...-

Después de las 2 horas más interminables de mi vida, Jacob fue al hospital a hablar bien con Rosalie y quería salirse de su guardia pero le dijimos que no, ella habló con Edward y Emmett y nos fueron a alcanzar al departamento, nos interrogó a todos el detective pero había algo incierto...

¿Cómo puede secuestrar a una persona que apenas acaba de mudarse a Londres?, en el hospital no hemos tenidos ningún problema con nuestros compañeros de trabajo, había algo muy raro en toda esta situación; de las llamadas, en ningún momento sonó el teléfono salvó nuestros padres diciendo a qué horas llegarían a la ciudad para que pasaran por ellos, Emmett se ofreció y no hubo ningún problema... Bella amiga ¿dónde estás?

BELLA POV

Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro, ¿tan cansada estoy?, siento mi cuerpo pesado y tenso, quería moverme pero no podía ¿Por qué? Cuidadosamente abrí mis ojos, sentí unas punzadas en mi cabeza y poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, todo estaba borroso pero como empezaba a enfocar bien mi vista, vi que estaba en una ¿bodega, habitación abandonada?, quise hablar pero algo me lo impedía, intente tocar mis labios pero estaban aferrados a algo, no podía moverme, entonces...

- ¡Ay!- pegué un grito ahogado a causa de la cinta que estaba pegada en mi boca

- Hasta que por fin despierta la famosa Bella Swan, ¡cuánto tiempo!- era ella... Tanya

- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté asustada

- ¡Que te importa! El punto aquí es que disfrutes de los últimos minutos de tu vida, ¡ja,ja,ja,ja!- empezó a reír como histérica

- ¡Auxilio!, ¡Sáquenme de aquí!- empecé a gritar

- Ni se te ocurra abrir esa boquita si no quieres que te la quite ¿entendiste?- dijo mientras me ponía un bisturí cerca de mi cara

- ¿Cómo será una reconstrucción facial?, ¿Sabías que me interesaba la cirugía plástica?- dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro con el bisturí y yo estaba al punto del colapso

- Déjame ir por favor, te lo suplico- sollocé mientras rogaba que me dejara libre

- Me encanta que me ruegues e implores pero no será así-

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- dije mientras derramaba mis lágrimas

- Hacerte sufrir, por haberme quitado al hombre que amo y matarte para tener camino libre con él, y así logre olvidarte completamente ¿no es lindo eso?-

- Estás loca Tanya, no lo hagas, que chiste tiene si estarás en la cárcel-

- ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate! Eso ya lo veremos-

Y me dio una de las más tétricas y terroríficas sonrisas que he visto en mi vida, ahora ¿qué haré?

* * *

><p><strong>Iche! ya se aparecio la loca de Tanya jajajaja!<strong>

**Qué pasará? :s**

**Se esperaran hasta el proximo sabado xD las amo!**


	31. Consecuencias

**Capítulo 31: Consecuencias**

EDWARD POV

Estaba en mi departamento, descansando en mi cama mientras me leía un libro que me regalo mí padre hace poco en navidad, estaba tan ensimismado leyendo que después de estar concentrado en la lectura 1 hora aproximadamente, mi celular empezó a sonar...

- Habla Edward Cullen-

- Edward, soy Rosalie-

- Rose, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-

- Paso algo terrible- decía mi casi cuñada desesperada

- ¿Qué cosa?- dije empezando a preocuparme

- Bella ha sido secuestrada-

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¿Cuándo?, ¿quiénes fueron?- empecé a decir como loco

- En la tarde cuando llegaba al departamento, los chicos ya llamaron a la policía, ya avisamos a nuestros padres, estamos muy asustados, Jasper me dijo que nadie ha llamado al departamento, la policía no sabe por dónde buscarla-

- ¿Dónde estás tú?-

- Estoy en el hospital tengo guardia, Jacob vino a avisarme personalmente avísale a Emmett, por favor, que ya voy a empezar mi rutina de la noche-

- Iré al departamento a ver si puedo ayudar en algo-

- Cualquier cosa avísame-

- No te preocupes estaremos en contacto-

- Nos vemos-

- Bye-

Sentí que una parte de mi vida había desaparecido, me costó mucho hacerme la idea de que el amor de mi vida había sido raptada y sabrá dios quienes serán esos malhechores, sin pensarlo dos veces, agarre las llaves de mi auto y mientras salía apresurado de mi habitación, le grité a Emmett y lo puse al tanto de la situación, me quiso acompañar a ver como andaba la situación en el departamento de los chicos. En el camino ni uno de los dos decía nada, nuestra preocupación estaba al tope y necesitaba estar al lado de ella, buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra hasta tenerla de nuevo a mi lado.

Cuando llegamos vimos que el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, que supuse eran agentes

- Chicos-

- ¡Edward!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

- ¿Qué han encontrado?-

- Y usted es...- dijo un hombre de unos 50 años con bigote

- Edward Cullen...- pero Alice me interrumpió

- Uno de los pretendientes de Bella-

- Y ¿el otro?-

- ¿Qué hace ese aquí?- volteé a ver en la entrada del departamento y ahí estaba Riley con aspecto furioso

- Tiene derecho es nuestro amigo también- dijo Jasper

- Allá ustedes, ¿qué saben de Bella?-

- ¿Conocen a alguien que les tenga envidia u odio? ¿Algún enemigo?- preguntó el agente

- Aquí ninguno-dije

- ¿Me puede explicar eso Dr. Cullen?- y todos me quedaron viendo con interrogación

- Chicos, Tanya es la única que le ha tenido envidia ¿no se acuerdan?- y todos se quedaron pensativos  
>- Pero... ¿No se supone que ella está en Alaska?- preguntó Riley<p>

- Mi padre me contó algo que lo dejo desconcertado, Tanya fue la quien nos descubrió y mando a un investigador para darle las fotos a los padres de Bella y así separarnos, pero el plan no salió como ella quería-

- Con que esa hija de su...- empezó a cabrearse Alice

- ¡Alice!- le dijo Jacob

- Es que da coraje- dijo ella exasperada

- ¿Y qué cosa le dijo?- preguntó Riley

- Qué las cosas no se quedarían así-

- ¿Por qué hasta ahora lo dice?- preguntó el detective

- No pensó mi padre que lo dijera en serio, sus padres están en quiebra ¿cómo iba a localizar a Bella si no tiene dinero?-

- Tiene razón- soltó Jasper

- Encontraremos registros de ella en todos los hoteles o departamentos en renta- dijo el detective y se marchó

Fueron las peores horas de mi vida, al día siguiente llegaron los padres de todos, al verme el señor Swan trató de controlar su ira, todo gracias a su esposa, parece que todo el asunto que quedo inconcluso hace 4 años había finalizado, nunca recibimos las llamadas de los secuestradores. Ya habían pasado 5 días desde que se llevaron a Bella hasta que...

- La localizamos- nos dijo el detective Carter por teléfono

- Está en una bodega a las afueras de la ciudad, seguimos su rastro, ya mandé varias patrullas al lugar-

- Yo voy- dijimos Riley y yo al mismo tiempo

- No señores yo tengo que ir como su padre que soy, además soy policía también- dijo Charlie

Nadie hizo caso al comentario y los 3 salimos disparados a buscar a Bella, Charlie se fue con Riley y yo me fui en mi volvo; cuando llegamos al lugar varias patrullas estaban rodeando el lugar

- Está en el segundo piso del edificio, está atada me confirmaron varios agentes que entraron-

A unos metros estaba tan cerca de mi amor, no sé qué cosas le habrá hecho Tanya, no puedo creer que se haya comportado de esa forma

BELLA POV

Ya llevaba varios días encerradas en este escalofriante lugar, Tanya había hecho de mi lo que quisiera, me golpeó, me hizo varios cortes en ambos brazos y por último me dejo colgada en un gancho del techo después de estar sentada y atada 3 días, lo único que quería hacer era desaparecer de aquí, no puedo creer que ella se haya atrevido a hacer semejante barbaridad, todo con tal de estar con Edward, ¿Cómo estarán todos en casa?

- ¡Rayos! La policía está aquí- dijo ella mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa

Yo no podía decir nada porque mi boca estaba tapada con cinta adhesiva...

- Tanya Denali, se le pide que deje en libertad a Bella Swan o las consecuencias serán malas- oí que gritaban por un auricular en las afueras del lugar donde estaba encerrada

- ¡Jamás!- grito ella y me apuntó con un arma en mi cabeza

Entonces todo pasó en cámara lenta... Sin previo aviso vi entrar a Riley y Edward al mismo tiempo, detrás de ellos venía un séquito de policías, los primeros sin pensarlo dos veces, desviaron la pistola de mi vista, había una lucha entre los 3 ellos por quitarle el arma a ella y ella por darme un disparo a mí en eso, los policías me desataron y me empezaron a sacar de ese lugar entonces se escucha un disparo y vi los rostros de asombro de Riley, Edward y Tanya, después de unos minutos que creí, eran horas, y se separaron... De ahí todo se desvaneció a mí alrededor

...

La muerte parece es tan pacífico, ahora entiendo cuando alguien dice que todos descansamos en paz cuando nos llega la hora de morir, porque en vida nunca podremos hacerlo, pero ¿en realidad estoy muerta?, eso no es posible porque no estaría hablando conmigo misma, cansinamente empecé a abrir mis ojos y estaba en un lugar completamente diferente al que estaba hace varios días, me dolía todo mi cuerpo, quise llevar mis manos a mi rostro y cuando por fin enfoqué bien mi vista, me encontraba en un cuarto blanco, ese olor tan peculiar del cual no he dejado desde que entre a mis primeras prácticas en mis años de universitaria... estaba en un hospital

- Bella, oh por dios hija por fin despertaste- dijo al borde de las lágrimas mi madre quien estaba recostada en la orilla de mi cama

- Mamá, ¿qué es lo que pasó?- pregunté confundida

- Ya todo paso hija- dijo mientras acariciaba mis cabellos

Entonces como se fuera una película, empecé a recordar todo, desde el secuestro, las maldades de Tanya hasta que...

- ¡Mamá Riley, Edward! ¿Dónde están?- pregunté desesperada mientras intentaba levantarme de la cama

- No, Bella, cálmate por favor- dijo mientras presionaba un botón, en un instante se aparecieron Edward, Emmett y ¿Carlisle?

- ¡Edward!- grité cuando llegó hasta mí y no sé en qué momento había empezado a llorar

- Ya estoy aquí Bella- dijo mientras me calmaba, lo quería abrazar por qué pensé que estaba en un sueño  
>- ¿Qué pasó Reneé?- oí que preguntó Carlisle<p>

- No tiene mucho que despertó y empezó a preguntarme por Edward y Riley y se empezó a alterar-

- Cálmate Bella, todos estamos bien- dijo el padre de Edward mientras se sentía un ambiente incómodo y pareciera como si me estuviera ocultando algo

- ¿Y Riley?- le pregunté a Edward

- Creo que mejor nos vamos- dijo Emmett y Carlisle lo siguió, mi madre dudó un poco en quedarse o no pero al final se fue

- No te puedo mentir pero... Riley recibió un disparo en el abdomen por Tanya y... está grave- dijo preocupado  
>- Quiero verlo- dije firmemente<p>

- No puedes, estás en recuperación apenas vas despertando en 5 días te daremos de alta- dijo él mientras me acomodaba de nuevo en la cama

- Pero...- empecé a decir

- No puedes hacer nada en este momento, deja que descanse un poco, está recuperándose-

- ¿Qué hace tu padre aquí?-

- Se enteró de tu secuestro y vino a apoyarme en lo que fuera necesario, mi madre también está aquí y está muy preocupada por ti- dijo cariñosamente

- Oh- fue todo lo que pude decir, en serio que esto está dando un giro grande de 360°

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- pregunté cambiando de tema

- 3 días- dijo y vi como empezaba a checar mi expediente y anotar lo que supuse que eran nuevas indicaciones  
>- ¿Y Tanya?- pregunté temerosa<p>

- En la cárcel, en una semana será el juicio y tienes que estar para declarar en contra de ella, cuando se recuperé Riley igual tendrá que declarar por intento de homicidio-

- Es mi culpa- y empecé a sollozar

- Bella amor, no es tu culpa de que Tanya se haya vuelto loca e intentara matarte o el que este herido Riley, descansa amor mío- dijo mientras acariciaba mis cabellos y tarareaba una canción y de a poco me sumergí en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas!<strong>

**Aquí les traigo 2 capítulos de esta loca historia jejejeje**

**Espero sus comentarios y reviews, tal vez mañana o pasado publicare 1 más ya estamos cerca de la recta final! :)**

**Lo cual me pone triste y a la vez feliz**


	32. Continuando con nuestras vidas

**Capítulo 32: Continuando con nuestras vidas**

BELLA POV

2 benditos largos y asquerosos días tuve que estar internada en el hospital, los chicos me mantenían informada sobre la lenta recuperación de Riley, al día siguiente de mi salida, regrese a mis actividades diarias, era el centro de atención en todo el hospital y me costó mucho trabajo ignorarlos, mis padres y el de mis amigos se quedarían 3 semanas más hasta que todo este lío se calmara, quise entrar a ver como estaba Riley, pero no me sentía preparada para la cruel verdad, me dolía mucho en el alma que por mi culpa Riley este en esas condiciones, en este momento me encontraba en la puerta de cuidados intensivos debatiéndome si entrar o no, hasta que...

- ¿No piensas saber cómo está tu amigo?-

- No lo sé Emmett, tengo miedo-

- Anda, no te preocupes no tienes nada que temer- dijo mientras cuidadosamente me jalaba de mi brazo para entrar... Y lo vi, estaba muy pálido no sabía qué hacer

- Te doy 15 minutos Bella después te quiero de ayudante en la consulta- dijo Emmett mientras me daba una palmadita en mi hombro en señal de apoyo

- Gracias- susurré

Una vez que estuve en frente de la cama de él, me quede contemplándolo como tonta, la verdad la quiero pero solo como amigo y hermano... Empecé a acariciar sus cabellos castaños hasta que sentí como se removía de la cama y poco a poco empezó a despertarse. Yo simplemente me quede petrificada en mi lugar

- Bella- dijo tiernamente

- Riley- empecé a sollozar mientras el lentamente limpiaba mis lágrimas

- Perdóname-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por lo demacrado que me veo por culpa de Tanya o por no amarme como yo te amo?-

- Las dos- dije mientras lo abracé cuidadosamente

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, soy yo por insistirte en que fuéramos novios a sabiendas de que seguías y sigues amando a Edward- dijo él mientras acariciaba mis cabellos

- Entonces... ¿ya no seguirás luchando por mi?- dije confundida

- Bella, _puedo luchar contra las sombras pero no contra un eclipse_, honorablemente le cederé mi lugar a Edward, si te hace daño o te veo triste por culpa de él, que se cuide porque no descansaré hasta desaparecerlo del mundo- dijo con aire triste y con una sonrisa maliciosa al final

- Te quiero mucho Riley, ojalá y encuentres a alguien que te ame mucho y seas muy feliz- dije y le di un beso en su mejilla

- Ojalá...- dijo suspirando

- Me tengo que ir, es mi hora de pase de visita, recupérate por que odio que mis seres queridos estén de pacientes en el hospital- dije mientras recogía mis cosas

- No me lo tienes que decir, ya no soporto estar acá, cuídate Bella-

- Adiós-

...

Después de quitarme un grandísimo peso de encima me encamine a mis actividades cotidianas, no pude ver a Edward en el descanso ya que estaba cargado de trabajo ni siquiera pude comerme mi barra para calmar mi hambre, en la noche Edward me trajo la cena que disfrutamos tranquilamente en la azotea del hospital, como que ese lugar ya tendría un lugar especial entre mis amigos y yo

- ¿Qué tal tu día?- dijo Edward mientras bebía un poco de su bebida

- La más pesada, sí que me desequilibro lo de mi "descanso"- dije suspirando

- Ya verás como pasará rápido el tiempo, yo igual pase por lo mismo-

- Lo sé-

- ¿Y Riley? ¿Cómo está?-

- Pues... bien en realidad... ¿cómo sabes que lo fui a ver?- pregunté dudosa nadie sabía de esto, excepto...  
>- Emmett- dijimos al mismo tiempo y nos empezamos a reír<p>

- Te dejo el camino libre, supongo que puedes continuar pretendiéndome pero...-

- Falta hablar con tus papás- término la frase por mí

- Exacto- dije dándole la mejor de mis sonrisas

- No te preocupes que de ahora en adelante todo saldrá mejor de lo que planeamos-

- ¿Qué tan seguro estás?-

- Mira hay algo que tengo que confesarte-

- Soy toda oídos- dije interesada

_Flashback_

_EDWARD POV _

_Estábamos rumbo al edificio donde estaba Bella secuestrada, Riley y yo íbamos con los nervios a flor de piel, ahí estaba el pilar de mi vida, mi alegría de existir, ninguno de los dos decía algo_

_- Se que no es el momento adecuado para hablar de esto pero... Perdona por mi comportamiento desde el día que empezaste a frecuentarte más con Bella-_

_- ¿Disculpa?- dije con asombro_

_- Yo sé que Bella te sigue amando, más bien nunca te ha dejado de amar ella es una excelente chica, la mejor que pude haber conocido pero... no sé por qué fui un estúpido a insistirle un montonal de veces que fuera mi novia sin razonar bien las consecuencias que traerían después- dijo mirando el paisaje_

_- Yo...-_

_- No digas nada, solo jura por lo más preciado de tu vida que la harás muy feliz después de este estúpido incidente, si la llegó a ver derramando una lágrima por ti, ten miedo de tu sombra por qué no te dejaré en paz por el resto de tus días- dijo mirándome seriamente y fijamente a los ojos_

_- Con mi vida la cuidaré, pero primero hay que resolver este problema- dije preocupado_

_- ¿Amigos?- dijo ofreciéndome su mano_

_- Amigos- dije y le estreche la mano_

_Fin Flashback_

- Wow- fue todo lo que pude decir

- Entonces ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte todos ya estamos bien-

- Lo sé- dije más tranquila

- Te amo Bella-

- Yo igual te amo-

Y nos fundimos en el beso más tierno y cálido como si fuera nuestro primer beso

_**3 semanas después...**_

Estaba almorzando con mis amigos en la cocina del hospital, y entonces escuché que sonaba mi celular

- Doctora Swan- dije tal vez era uno de mis adscritos o doctoras

- Buenas Tardes doctora habla el detective Carter-

- ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- pregunté confundida

- Es para avisar que su declaración contra la señorita Denali ha sido cancelada-

- ¿Y puedo saber por qué?- dije mientras miraba a mis compañeros que me veían curioso sobre con quién estaba hablando

- La señorita Denali se declaró culpable de su secuestro y maltrato, además de intento de homicidio contra el señor Riley Fortman, la sentenciaron a pena de muerte por una confesión que le dijo al juez y su abogado-

- Ok, entonces ¿tengo que ir para confirmar lo que usted me dice?-

- Si usted acepta venir no hay problema, su sentencia está anunciada en 15 días-

- Ok déjeme consultarlo y le avisaré, muchas gracias, hasta luego-

- Hasta luego-

Después de terminar la llamada mis amigos en especial Alice no me dejaron en paz hasta que les contará lo que me había dicho el detective, en la noche lo consulté con mis padres y con mi pretendiente, al menos ya mi padre aceptaba compartir su oxígeno con Edward en un mismo lugar, al menos algo era algo, una parte mía decía que no fuera ya bastante había tenido de ella por varios días vaya ni siquiera quería recordar lo que pasó esa vez y la otra era para confirmar que lo que me decían era cierto y cerrar un capítulo más de mi vida sin dudas en mi mente con respecto a si ella volvería a molestar otra vez, así que después de tanto platicarlo, y pedir sugerencias fui a la delegación en donde me mostraron un video de ella donde la interrogaron sobre lo que hizo ese día y como planeo todo, hasta que confesó algo con respecto a su sentencia...

_- Señor juez y abogado, si ustedes me mandan a juicio y me condenan a cadena perpetua, no podré soportar estar encerrada en 4 paredes mientras esa está con el amor de mi vida, así que les pido que me condenen a pena de muerte- dijo ella sin ningún titubeo y destilando odio cuando me mencionó__  
><em>_- ¿Está segura de lo que usted me está pidiendo?- dijo el juez seriamente__  
><em>_- Sí, si me encierran mataré a quien se me crucé en el camino no me importa si están en relación o no con esa pero haré hasta lo imposible por escapar de la cárcel y cumplir con mi propósito de terminar con ella hasta verla sufrir y morir de la peor manera que uno se puede imaginar- __  
><em>_- Si es lo que usted desea, no se diga más y damos por terminado el interrogatorio- dijo el juez y se levantaron de la mesa para salir del lugar_

... Y ahí termino el video

La aplicación de la inyección letal la programaron para el 9 de Marzo, me acompañaron mis padres y Edward, como no quería que me viera antes de morir, nos ocultaron en un cuarto con una ventana blindada que tenía conexión con la pequeña habitación donde ella moriría, vi como lloraban sus padres en otro lugar y con ellos había un sacerdote, le dieron oportunidad de decir sus últimas palabras y fueron... _Te amaré por siempre Edward Cullen mi único amor_

Y a los pocos minutos ella falleció...

* * *

><p><strong>Felices o tristes chicas?<strong>

**Tome prestada una de mis frases favoritas de Eclipse jejeje sin Doña Meyer no hubiera imaginado esta historia ^.^**

**Lo del video lo saqué de un programa de criminales que vi en Discovery Channel xD**

**Desgracidamente estamos a 2 capítulos del capítulo final y tengo otra historia en mente tal vez le de luz verde en julio casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir y más ahora que estaré ocupada con los eventos de graduacion :p**

**Espero reviews, alertas y favorites las quiero y mil trillons de grax x tomarse 5 minutos en leer esta historia :D**


	33. Serenata

**Capítulo 33: Serenata**

**Aclaración Importante: ****Para este capi les recomiendo escuchar la canción "Lost in You" de Three Days Grace. Les dejo el link ;)**

**.com/watch?v=pld3LdVGlx4&feature=fvst**

**Ahora disfruten el capítulo :)**

* * *

><p>BELLA POV<p>

Después de ese tenebroso día que tuve al ver morir a Tanya, a la salida del lugar me tope con sus padres, pensé que se comportarían de forma grosera conmigo pero lo que me sorprendió fue que ellos me estaban pidiendo perdón por lo que había hecho su hija, pero ellos no tenían la culpa de los actos de su hija la responsable fue ella...

- No tienen nada de que disculparse, la verdad que me dolió mucho la forma en que termino ella, pero no le guardo rencor ni a ella ni a ustedes que fueron sus padres- dije al borde de las lágrimas

- Es que no sabemos de qué forma enmendar los errores que cometió Tanya- dijo el señor Denali

- Señores Denali, lo hecho, hecho está, su hija no sabía lo que estaba haciendo así que no tengo nada que perdonarles, les aseguró que no les guardo rencor u odio hacia ustedes o ella a pesar de las cosas feas que me hizo, mis padres no me educaron para desearle mal a terceros-

- Eres una gran persona Bella, espero y seas muy feliz a lado de Edward- dijo la señora Denali y se despidió de mí dándome un abrazo y un beso

Y esa fue la última vez que vi a los señores Denali...

_**2 meses después...**_

No puedo creer como había pasado el tiempo, y con cambios muy positivos y alegres. Riley se reincorporó a sus actividades 3 semanas después de su internamiento, me dio mucho gusto que pesar de no estar juntos como pareja somos grandes amigos y me sorprendió más su gran amistad con Edward, se hicieron inseparables amigos, lo cual me llenaba de orgullo; en el hospital nadie sospecha nada, nos comportamos como compañeros de trabajo dentro, pero ya fuera del lugar nos comportamos como debemos ser, no nos gusta llamar la atención y más con Edward que a pesar de cumplir el año trabajando aquí no le gusta ser foco de atención...

Entre tanto trabajo, estudiar y exámenes que iban y venían, terminamos con gran éxito el primer año de residencia. Riley se titularía como médico especialista en 1 semana y sus padres organizaron una fiesta que comenzaría después de su graduación, todo eso organizado y asesorado por la magnífica Alice, se puso muy contenta cuando le encomendaron esa responsabilidad y ella muy gustosa acepto.

- ¡Jacob, Jasper! ¿Dónde se meten?- gritó una muy desesperada y estresada Alice

- ¿Qué pasó?- dijo asustado Jacob

- ¿Qué paso con las bebidas, los globos y la música?- dijo muy enoja

- Ahí vamos, no nos has dejado tiempo de beber algo, estamos cansados y tenemos sed- dijo Jasper

- 30 segundos ¿ok?-

- Sí- dijeron cansinamente los dos

- ¿Cómo puedes soportar a esa duende hiperactiva?, si que son polos opuestos- dijo Jacob sorprendido y conteniendo la risa

- Es mi otra mitad la que alegra mis días- dijo orgulloso Jasper

- ¡Escuché eso! y ¡Te amo Jasper!- gritó Alice desde su habitación

Y los chicos salieron asustados a terminar de buscar las cosas y el resto de nosotros muertos de la risa

- ¡Chicas hora de arreglarse!- gritó Alice y Rose y yo nos asustamos

- Buena suerte con ella amor- dijo Edward mientras me daba un tierno beso en la frente

- ¿Gracias?-

- Me voy antes de que me mande a hacer otra cosa- dijo el agarrando las llaves de su auto

- Cobarde- dije y le di un golpe en su brazo

- Ouch, eso dolió- dijo mientras reía

- ¡Escuché eso también Edward así que desaparece antes de que termine de descargar mi ira contigo!- gritó Alice y Rose y yo nos carcajeamos hasta agarrarnos de la mesa

- Nos vemos al rato chicas- dijo Emmett, se despidieron de nosotras y desaparecieron en menos de un segundo antes de que Alice hiciera de las suyas

- Rápido niñas, que queda poco tiempo y falta mucho que acomodar- dijo chasqueando sus dedos y nosotras asustadas nos fuimos a bañar

3 horas después de tortura estábamos embellecidas, terminamos de acomodar el departamento, como era fiesta sorpresa y con tanto ajetreo por parte de Alice no pudimos ir a la ceremonia, pero sorprendimos mucho a Riley cuando llegó a nuestro departamento, se pudo muy contento y todos los felicitamos, nuestros padres también estuvieron ahí, invitamos a algunos compañeros de Riley y pasamos una velada excelente, incluso creo que Riley tuvo suerte porqué se reencontró con Bree una antigua compañera de trabajo cuando estaba de interno en Seattle, curiosamente mantuvo contacto con Rosalie, esa rubia macabra bien que tenía guardado ese pequeño secreto, la invitó a la fiesta de graduación y a como los vi platicar creo que fue amor a primera vista...

- Así que ya eres Cirujana Oncóloga, genial- dije mientras los demás estaban atendiendo a los demás invitados

- Si, en diciembre me titularé- dijo ella emocionada

- Me da mucho gusto-

Después de platicar con Bree, conocer a los demás compañeros de Riley y pasar una excelente noche con mis amigos, era hora de tener tiempo de privacidad con Edward.

- ¿Cansada?- dijo él mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación, eso de fingir ser amigos en frente de varios compañeros del hospital me estaba estresando

- Mucho, me desquitaré con Alice cuando vayamos a Forks- dije mientras me quitaba las mugres zapatillas que estaban torturando mis pies y buscaba mis queridos _vans_

- Me imagino- dijo y se empezó a reír como era tan contagiosa su risa termine riendo

- Entonces en ya encontré el lugar perfecto para hablar con tus padres y pedirles oficialmente salir contigo-

- ¿Y se puede saber dónde?- dije mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis manos

- Sorpresa- dijo él y yo puse un puchero como los de Alice

- Eso de estar pegada con Alice todo un día te está afectando y no funcionará ese puchero conmigo está noche- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en mi cintura

- Malo- me despegué de él y le di un manotazo en su cabeza

- Hey, no vale eso- dijo él mientras se sobaba la cabeza

- Hora de seguir con la fiesta querido- dije mientras le daba un beso fugaz en sus labios

- Ya me desquitaré contigo en Forks-

- Ya veremos Cullen- dije mientras continuábamos con la velada

...

A la semana de haber festejado la graduación de Riley nos dieron una semana de vacaciones a todos nosotros y planeamos un viaje a Forks, tenía tiempo que no regresaba a mi querido pueblo, ya que mi internado lo hice en Nueva York y ahorita estoy del otro lado del continente donde estaré 3 años más hasta terminar mi especialidad. Preparamos nuestras cosas con varios días de anticipación con estrés, gritos desesperados de Alice y dejar todo organizado y sin ningún pendiente en Londres, nos fuimos a dormir a tardes horas de la noche ya que mañana madrugaríamos para irnos al aeropuerto...

Los ruidos de mi celular con las fuertes notas musicales de Apocalyptica de _"End Of me"_ me sacaron de mi sueño en el que el protagonista de este era mi Edward, cansinamente miré la hora y vi que eran 8:15 y a las 10am sería el vuelo, rápidamente me levanté de mi cama pero sin darme cuenta me enrede con mis sábanas y caí al suelo de boca y salí corriendo de mi habitación gritando a todos los chicos...

- ¡Son las 8:15 en menos de una hora vendrán las camionetas por nosotros!- grité a todo pulmón por el departamento y todos asustados salieron de sus habitaciones les enseñé la hora y la primera en explotar fue Alice

- ¡Ah! ¡Apúrense!- gritó ella

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos apuramos, la suerte que tuve es que mi ropa la había escogido anoche, era un simple pantalón de mezclilla entubado, tenis, una playera de mi Edward y una sudadera, en el camino me retocaría, dije para mí misma. Cuando salí de mi habitación con mis maletas en mano, corrí a la cocina a desconectarlos electrodomésticos y de pasada comer un pan tostado con mermelada. Vi que las chicas salían y entraban de sus habitaciones, los chicos jalando todas las maletas hacia la entrada del departamento y yo salí desesperada a mi habitación checando que no faltara nada y cuando estaba cerrando mi habitación las chicas ya estaban cambiada y buscando su maquillaje en sus bolsas, pero algo curioso había en ellas que me hizo reír y mucho.

- ¿Cuál es la risa?- dijo Rosalie enojada

- Ya se vieron los zapatos- dije retorciéndome de la risa, los chicos dirigieron su vista hacia los zapatos de las chicas y largaron a carcajearse

Cuando checaron sus zapatos Alice y Rose tenían un zapato diferente, se horrorizaron al ver esa fea escena y salieron corriendo a buscar el zapato correcto, después de ese incidente bajamos del edificio y ya estaban las camionetas del aeropuerto esperando. Gracias al señor llegamos a tiempo a registrar el equipaje y muy emocionados estábamos rumbo a Estados Unidos.

...

Una vez que llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle, nuestros padres nos recibieron muy felices y emocionados, las lágrimas de felicidad no se hicieron esperar, amaba mucho el paisaje de mi querido y hermoso pueblo aquí tengo los mejores recuerdos. El primer día nos las pasamos descansando del viaje al día siguiente mis padres harían una cena especial por nosotros en casa, en la mañana de ese día fuimos a visitar a Jacob a La Push y de paso disfrutamos de esas místicas playas como cuando éramos adolescentes, pareciera como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido porque todo estaba tal como lo habíamos visto hace años.

Como a las 4 de la tarde estábamos rumbo a mi casa, íbamos animadamente entonando las notas de _"Mean"_ de Taylor Swift y comportándonos como unos adolescentes, estábamos muy contentos de estar en nuestro pueblo. Después de 35 minutos de viaje en carretera llegamos a mi casa.

- Chicos, por fin llegaron, ayúdenme por favor- dijo mi madre que estaba atareada preparando la cena

- Yo los organizo mamá, te falta acomodar un poco la casa ¿verdad?- dije asimilando todo el ambiente en mi hogar

- Exacto- dijo un poco ajetreada

- Está bien- dije mientras les decía a los chicos que acomodar y las chicas subieron a mi habitación a buscar mi _outfitt_ para lucirlo en la noche

Después de 2 horas de estar ayudando a limpiar, acomodar y terminar de preparar los aperitivos, las chicas subieron a arreglarse en mi habitación en lo que Jasper y Jacob se iban a la casa del primero a arreglarse. La primera en entrar al baño fui yo de ahí, Rosalie y por último Alice, estábamos ensimismadas discutiendo sobre mi ropa porque no quería ponerme vestido yo estaba feliz con mis pantalones y tenis pero ellas no querían porque según Alice desentonaríamos, hasta que nuestras madres entraron a calmarnos.

- Niñas, dejen de pelear parecen niñas de kínder peleando por un juguete- dijo animadamente mi madre

- Mamá, no me quiero poner vestido hoy- dije refunfuñando

- Yo sé que no quieres, pero debes hacerlo por favor, sabes que me fascina verte bien arreglada-

- Ok- dije rindiéndome

Entre nuestras madres y nosotras estábamos modelando nuestros vestidos y discutiendo sobre el maquillaje que usar. Estaba con Alice en el tocador terminando de escoger el maquillaje que combinaría con mi vestido en eso escuché unos acordes de guitarra que me sacaron de mi concentración.

- Conozco ese sonido- dije mirando a Alice que me miraba confundida y puso más atención

- Yo no- dijo volviendo con las sombras

- ¿De dónde viene esa canción?- dijo Lily mientras se asomaba a la ventana que daba a la entrada de la casa

- ¡Chicas, vean esto!- gritó emocionada Lily

Y mi madre, la de Alice y nosotras nos asomamos a la ventana y no podíamos creer lo que veíamos; eran Edward y Emmett con guitarras acústicas, tocando las notas de unas de mis canciones favoritas: _"Lost In You"_ de Three Days Grace...

_I always knew that you'd come back to get me  
>and you always knew that it wouldn't be easy<br>To go back to the start to see where it all began  
>Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends <em>

_You tried to lie and say "I was everything"  
>I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you" (I'm nothing without you)<em>

La voz de Edward es la más bella, melodiosa, sexy voz que había escuchado en mi vida cuando canta, hasta creo que Adam Gontier se queda corto, sin darme cuenta estaba derramando lágrimas pero de felicidad, si me di cuenta fue porque mi madre estaba a un lado mío abrazándome y llorando de felicidad, se escuchaba muy hermosa la canción cantada por estos chicos, volteé a ver a Rosalie y estaba igual de emocionada que yo.

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
>Let me inside, let me get close to you<br>Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to  
>Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you<em>

_You always thought that I left myself open  
>But you didn't know I was already broken<br>I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad  
>Pulling away took everything I had <em>

_You tried to lie and say "I was everything"  
>I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you" (I'm nothing without you) <em>

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
>Let me inside, let me get close to you<br>Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to  
>Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you (in you)<em>

_The pain of it all  
>The rise and the fall<br>I see it all in you  
>Now everyday<br>I find myself say  
>"I want to get lost in you"<br>I'm nothing without you_

Mientras estaba ensimismada con la bella serenata que estábamos recibiendo mi amiga rubia y yo, no me fije que mi padre se había puesto al lado contrario mío y me dio un apretón de hombro, volteé a verlo y jamás pensé que diría esas palabras.

- Hija, te quiero mucho, eres mi princesa y perdona por comportarme como un loco, siempre serás mi niña de 5 años, pero sé que ya no tienes esa edad así que tienes mi aprobación de salir con Edward- dijo mientras trataba de no derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, sin pensarlo lo abracé fuerte tratando de que entendiera que lo amo y siempre lo amaré a pesar de lo que nos hizo a Edward y a mí, ahí di a entender que todo quedaba en el pasado

- Gracias, papi, yo igual te amo-

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
>Let me inside, let me get close to you<br>Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to  
>Somehow I've found (somehow I've found) a way to get lost in you<br>A way to get lost in you (A way to get lost in you)_

Cuando terminaron la canción, Rosalie y yo salimos corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa a agradecerles y decirles que los amamos con toda nuestra alma. Sabía que a partir de ahora comenzaría mis "felices para siempre".

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas noches chicas!<strong>

**Como lo prometí aquí tienen 1 de los 3 capítulos de la historia**

**Este sábado pondre los últimos y con eso me despido de esta bella historia**

**Pero... publicaré otro que apenas comencé ayer jejejeje**

**Bye chicas!**


	34. Matrimonio

**Capítulo 34: Matrimonio**

BELLA POV

Después de la hermosa serenata que me cantó Edward, al fondo estaban los padres de ambos debatiéndose si acercarse o no, después de darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso a mi ahora novio, me dirigí al lugar donde estaban los señores Cullen junto con Rosalie y les dimos un fuerte abrazo, dándoles a entender que entre nosotros no hubo odios ni rencores, ellos se sorprendieron al principio, porque al abrazarlos se quedaron rígidos pero segundos después, nos respondieron de la misma manera

- Perdóname Bella, yo fui el causante de todo este embrollo- dijo Carlisle muy arrepentido

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, entiendo las razones por la cual hiciste lo que hiciste, pero eso queda en el pasado, y mil gracias por aceptarme en tu familia- dije al borde de las lágrimas mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla

Una vez que dejamos las cosas en claro, los invitamos a cenar. Al final mi padre y el de Rosalie, ya tenían planeado la serenata porque nuestros novios fueron a hablar con ellos, y por fin aceptarnos como una buena familia; la cena la disfrutamos entre risas, anécdotas y fotos que perdurarían de por vida

...

_3 años después_

EDWARD POV

- Con ustedes presentamos a la nueva generación de especialistas que con grandes méritos terminaron sus estudios en el Saint Mary Hospital en Londres y pueden ejercer oficialmente como médicos adscritos especialistas, un fuerte aplauso para ellos- dijo el director del hospital que estaba en el podio dirigiéndose al público que entre ellos estaba yo, ya que mi hermosa novia por fin se titulaba como médico Neurólogo, al final cumplió su más grande sueño, se veía preciosa y tierna con su título, al lado mío estaban sus padres que no paraban de tomarle fotos.

No puedo creer que en estos 3 años haya pasando tantas cosas, nuestra relación va viento en popa, con sus ventajas y una que otra discusión típica de pareja, pero al final hemos sido inseparables y nuestro amor más grande y fuerte que nunca.

Como lo habíamos planeado hace años, era hora de proponerle matrimonio a mi Bella, mañana habrá una tarde de películas entre los chicos como relax de una ajetreada semana, entre compras y preparativos de la fiesta de graduación. Riley viajó de Estados Unidos hasta Inglaterra solo para felicitar a Bella, el ya estaba a punto de casarse con Bree a finales de año y personalmente vinieron a entregarnos la invitación; al final Riley y yo terminamos siendo muy buenos amigos y mi Bella no cabía de tanta felicidad.

Siguiendo con lo de la tarde de películas habíamos quedado que una de las 4 películas que veríamos sería _"Eclipse"_, una historia de vampiros que las chicas se obsesionaron tanto con la trama como los actores que protagonizan la historia. El plan para pedirle matrimonio a mi novia era relatar el mismo diálogo que hay en una escena dentro de la película y después mostrarle el anillo que mi abuela portó cuando mi abuelo le propuso matrimonio... Algo clásico pero hermoso. Nadie de los chicos sabía sospechaba nada, y por parte de las mujeres pues Alice es... Alice, le tuve que decir mis planes y ella emocionada ayudo con otro aporte de ideas.

Los chicos estaban en la sala preparando el equipo de DVD y mientras las chicas preparaban las bebidas y botanas, yo estuve de ayudante llevando las cosas a la sala mientras ellas terminaban de limpiar la cocina. De ahí que todo estaba listo y preparado, cada pareja se acomodo en sus respectivos lugares. Rosalie y Emmett en el sillón mediano, Jasper y Alice, Bella y yo en el sillón más largo cada quien en una esquina ya que queríamos abrazar a nuestras novias y una vez que todos estuviéramos cómodos, Alice le dio _play_ al control del DVD y empezó la película...

BELLA POV

Estaba bien acomodada entre los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Edward viendo una de mis películas favoritas, ya que me encanto la forma en que se enamoraron los protagonistas Edmund y Ella. He de admitir que las chicas y yo parecíamos niñas de 5 años, cada que salían algo de ellos en la tele, periódicos o revistas, pero no importaba, y a mí tampoco con referente a nuestros novios ya que al parecer les parecía gracioso, justificándose con decirnos que nos veíamos tiernas cuando nos comportábamos así, solo de recordarlo me sonrojo. En fin Alice presionó el botón _play_ del control de la DVD para empezar a ver la película

_1 hora y 15 minutos después..._

Mi estómago empezó a sentir mariposas cuando se acercaba una de mis tantas escenas favoritas en la película... Cuando Edmund le propone matrimonio a Ella antes de la guerra contra los neófitos. Tan concentrada estaba en la película, que lo único que me conectó a la realidad era la respiración de Edward en mi nuca

- Lo bueno es que nosotros si podemos- susurró Edward en mi oído que me hizo estremecer, lo bueno es que estaba la luz apagada si no vería como mis mejillas están sonrojadas y aparte estaba aguantándome la risa

- Soy de otra era...- empezó a decirme Edward en mi oído, dios mío este hombre me quiere matar

- Las cosas eran menos complicadas- tenía una estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja por recitar al mismo tiempo las líneas del actor, yo estaba poniendo más atención a mi novio que a la película

- De haberte conocido antes, te hubiese cortejado, hubiésemos ido de paseo, acompañados, y compartido un té en el jardín. Te hubiese robado un beso, y solo después de obtener el permiso de tu padre, me hubiese arrodillado ante ti y te hubiese entregado un anillo- de pronto sentí que en mi mano el depositaba una cajita al dirigir la vista hacia mi mano no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo

- Este no es de mi madre, era de mi abuela- dijo mi novio mirándome intensamente con esos ojos verdes, yo no sé en qué momento empecé a derramar las primeras lágrimas de felicidad

- Isabella Swan, prometo amarte cada momento para siempre...- empezó a decir las palabras mágicas y escuché como mis amigos, en especial las chicas, empezaron a gritar de la emoción

- ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?-

Mi Edward me había dejado ¡estupefacta!, los segundos parecían horas, el hámster de mi cerebro, no reaccionaba, no podía responderle de lo sorprendida que estaba en estos momentos

- ¡Bella, dile algo!- me gritó Alice y de la desesperación me lanzó una almohada que hizo que me conectara a la realidad

- ¡Hey!- gritamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo por arruinar el momento pero a decir verdad sin ella tardaría días en responder a su pregunta

- Si, ¡sí!- dije mientras me lanzaba a los brazos de Edward y los chicos gritaban de emoción y Alice sacaba una cámara debajo de la almohada del sillón

- Malvada, lo sabías todo- dije apuntándola con el dedo

- Nadie le escondes cosas a Alice Brandon- dijo ella con orgullo mientras nosotros nos empezábamos a reír

...

- Oh por dios Bella, ¡te ves hermosa!- dijo mi madre emocionada y al borde de las lágrimas

- Gracias, mamá- dije muy feliz

- Bella no llores, porque costó mucho trabajo terminar mi obra maestra- dijo Alice mientras le pasaban una servilleta a mi madre

- Bella, hay alguien que quiere saludarte antes de ser la señora Cullen- dijo Rosalie en el marco de la puerta

- Hazlo pasar, quiero saber quién es- dije con una cara de confusión en mi rostro

Y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían...

- ¡Riley viniste!- grité mientras corría el pequeño tramo entre el tocador del cuarto de huéspedes y la puerta para darle un fuerte abrazo a mi amigo del alma

- Futura señora Cullen- dijo este mientras me alejaba para admirar mejor mi atuendo - Te ves hermosa-

- Gracias ¿Y Bree?- esperándome en el patio con los demás invitados

- ¿Y a qué viniste?-

- A desearte mucha suerte en tu matrimonio y que seas muy feliz- dijo con alegría

- Gracias Riley es muy lindo de tu parte- dije mientras les di un rápido beso en su mejilla

- Además Bree y yo queremos hacerle una propuesta, pero será más al rato- dijo y me dejo así sin más en el marco de la puerta

- Bella, el novio te puede ver- dijo Alice mientras me jalaba para cerrar la puerta

¿Había dicho que Bree y Riley ya tuvieron a su primer hijo y se llama Alex? Creo que no...

- Bueno, señoritas y hermosa dama ya es hora- dijo mi padre mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios a mi mamá

- ¿Prometes no dejarme caer en el camino?- dije muy nerviosa a mi padre

- Nunca- dijo al borde de las lágrimas

Cuando era chica nunca imaginé como sería mi boda y quienes estarían ahí, hoy parecía que estuviera en un sueño, estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco que escogimos entre las chicas, mi madre y mi suegra. Sentí como el corto camino que había entre la puerta del patio trasero de los Cullen y el marcó de flores blancas que había más adelante donde estaba esperando la razón de mi ser parecía una enorme carretera por la cual tenía que recorrer, mis piernas y manos temblaban, mi padre lo notó pero trate de calmarlo dándole un apretón en su brazo donde me tenía agarrada, ver que su única princesa estaba a punto de convertirse en esposa era algo que aun no podía asimilar, después cuando divise a mi chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes me miraban con una intensidad y una hermosa y sexy sonrisa que me quitaba la respiración todo lo que mencione antes y mis nervios desaparecieron, era como si estuviéramos solo él y yo

- Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿acepta por esposa a Isabella Mary Swan, para amarla y respetarla por el resto de sus vidas?- dijo el sacerdote

- Acepto- dijo sin apartar su mirada de la mía

- Isabella Mary Swan ¿acepta por esposo a Edward Anthony Cullen, para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de sus vidas?-

- Acepto- dije emocionada y al borde de las lágrimas

- Ahora los declaró marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia- dijo el sacerdote

Fueron las palabras que estaba esperando hace horas para poder sellar nuestro compromiso que hace un año espere, a pesar de los desvelos y discusiones con Alice y Rosalie por fin soy la esposa de Edward mi Edward, al final a pesar de los problemas y obstáculos que aparecieron nuestras vidas podemos disfrutar de un Amor sin Barreras...

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas noches chicas! Son las 12:44am y hasta tengo un rapídin para subir los capítulo finales :')<strong>

**Quiero agradecer a... Robmy, Janalez, Danny, Valmich, debbiecuellen23, Inmans, Kath, georginiuxa, namy33, Karlaa, y Carmen por sus reviews, significan mucho para mí, xk me apoyaron en la historia y me alegran mi día cada que reviso mi cuenta y leo lo que me comentan**

**También a las que me agregaron a sus favoritos y alerts no se de que modo agradecerles**

**Y pues en unos momentos subiré el epílogo ;)**


	35. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

BELLA POV

- Bella, ya sabrás que la manchita blanca que se está moviendo es tu hijo- dijo muy orgulloso Carlisle, mientras con una mano me señalaba donde estaba mi hijo en la pantalla del ultrasonido y con la otra movía el sonógrafo que estaba en mi plano vientre embarrado de gel

Sin notarlo derrame unas cuantas lágrimas... pero de felicidad

- Oh por dios Carlisle, esto es maravilloso- dije sorprendida. Aún no me hacia la idea de que cargaba en mis entrañas un pedacito de cielo

- Muchas gracias Bella por darme mi primer nieto- dijo mi suegro con una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro

Era tanta la felicidad que tenía, hace 2 años me comprometí, hace 1 año y medio me casé junto con la sorpresa de ser los padrinos del primer hijo de Riley y Bree: Derek. Y ahora 6 meses después de matrimonio por fin estoy embarazada del amor de mi vida. Ahora el problema era como darle la noticia, a él y al resto de la familia

Hasta ahorita el único que lo sabe es Carlisle, de ahí en fuera nadie sabe, aunque la única que sospecha que estoy escondiendo algo es... Alice. No sé porque no se le escapa ningún secreto, todo lo sabe y es de las primeras en enterarse, parece que lee el futuro o yo que sé.

Después de checar que mi bebé está en excelentes condiciones, Carlisle fotografió e imprimió la imagen para dársela como regalo a Edward que cumplía años mañana. Era el momento perfecto para darle la noticia a él y a los demás. A los 30 minutos me encontraba en el centro comercial de Seattle para comprar una caja de regalo. A pesar de residir permanentemente en Inglaterra, en festividades y cumpleaños nos reunimos todos en Forks; en verano a veces nuestros padres nos visitan en Londres, hasta ahorita hemos logrado mantener en equilibrio esa situación. En estos momentos Carlisle y yo estamos rumbo al local de Esme para ir a cenar a casa de mis padres. Edward estaba comprando las cosas que hacían falta para la parrillada en casa de los Cullen en compañía de los chicos; en un rato me alcanzaría con mis padres para cenar.

- Wow Bella, tan rápido compraste el regalo ¿por qué no me esperaste?- me recibió Esme con un abrazo

Volteé a ver a Carlisle para que me ayudara con una buena coartada

- Porque llegamos temprano aquí y para matar tiempo, decidí comprar de una vez el regalo Carlisle compro algo ¿no es así?- dije mirándolo para que me ayudara

- Así es, espero y no te moleste- dijo él dándole un cálido beso en la frente

- Claro que no- dijo ella mientras nos regalaba una sonrisa. Como amo la calidez y sencillez de Esme

- Y, ¿qué paso con tus exámenes?, ¿Qué tiene Bella amor?- dijo Esme mirando a su esposo

Se supone que estoy con ellos para aprovechar una visita rápida al hospital por los mareos y el vómito, pero ahora ya sabemos exactamente el porqué de los síntomas

- Nada grave amor, todo salió bien, mañana esperaras la noticia- dijo Carlisle guiñándome el ojo. Con la mirada que me dio mi querido suegro, Esme ya sospecha mi embarazo

- Ok, es hora de irnos muero de hambre- dijo Esme y la esperamos en recepción en lo que iba por sus cosas a la oficina

...

- Buenas noches amor- dijo Edward dándome un casto beso en los labios mientras yo ponía los vasos y cubiertos en la mesa

- Hola amor- respondí

- ¿Cómo te fue en el hospital?, ¿qué es lo que tienes?- dijo él

- Solo una infección en el estómago, nada grave- dije restándole importancia, no quería que se adelantara el regalo sorpresa

- Ok, me iré a bañar en un rato bajo a cenar- dijo dándome un beso en mi frente y salió rumbo a las escaleras

La cena la prepararon entre mi mamá y Esme, las dos son fanáticas de la cocina, yo solo aporte con las bebidas, mientras que mi padre y mi suegro estaban en la sala viendo un partido de fútbol. Una vez que todo estuviera listo nos sentamos en la mesa, las mujeres (incluyéndome) casi estábamos regañando a Edward preguntándole una y otra vez si había comprado toda la despensa y utensilios que utilizaríamos mañana. Él a punto de fastidiarse respondía sí una y otra vez, era chistoso porque parecíamos que regañábamos a un niño de 6 años.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos muy temprano para llegar a la casa de los Cullen y así arreglar el patio trasero antes de que llegaran los demás al medio día.

- Buenos días Edward, feliz cumpleaños- dije mientras le daba un beso en los labios y acariciaba sus alborotados cabellos broncíneos.

Pero él no despertó o al menos aparento no despertarse.

- Así que el cumpleañero no quiere ver su regalo de cumpleaños- dije mientras me separaba de él para empezarme a arreglar. Estaba a punto de levantarme de la cama cuando sentí que él me jalaba y me acercaba a su torso desnudo

- Ya estaba despierto, es solo que no quiero separarme de ti, sería perfecto quedarnos así todo el día soy el cumpleañero y decido que hacer- dicho esto se acomodo encima de mí y me empezó a besar con tanta pasión que estábamos a punto de hacerlo en ese momento.

- Edward tus padres se esforzaron mucho en esta parrillada para que tu no quieras asistir- dije dándole un último beso

- Está bien, vamos a levantarnos pues- dijo resignado y yo solo solté una risita cómplice

- Bella, ¿y mi regalo?- dijo haciendo un tierno puchero

- Al rato señor Cullen, no se desespere- dije mientras sacaba la ropa que utilizaría hoy

- Pero yo lo quiero ahorita- dijo abrazándome por detrás

- No se desespere y apúrate si no, no te daré nada- dije firme, porque si no caería en la tentación a tan tempranas horas. Lo giré para que se fuera al baño y de pasada le di una nalgada que me hizo reír por la cara que puso.

_Qué los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas feliz_

_Que los cumplas feliz querido Edward, que los cumplas feliz_

Cantamos todos en la mesa y una vez que terminamos la canción le lanzamos confeti y serpentinas a Edward, mientras Esme colocaba cuidadosamente el pastel y segundos después Edward sopló las velas; Jasper grababa el momento con su cámara de video y Emmett no paraba de tomar fotos.

- ¡Hora de los regalos!- gritó Emmett y Rosalie le dio un golpe en su cabeza

- Todavía no, no ves que el cumpleañero es tu primo- dijo ella regañándolo y todos nos empezamos a reír

- Mi primo tiene razón, es hora de los regalos- dijo Edward contento

- Edward, sexo a esta hora no cuenta- gritó Emmett y yo me sonroje como un tomate

- Ya Emmett no nos perviertas a estas horas- dijo Alice con cara de susto, ganando una risa por parte de los demás y yo ya no sabía dónde esconderme de tanta vergüenza

Después de tanta discusión y bromas de Emmett, pasamos a la bendita hora de los regalos. Los primeros regalos en abrirse fue el de Esme y Carlisle que fue un reloj _"Rolex"_ para ser más específicos, Edward no creía que sus padres le hayan comprado tan costoso reloj y en agradecimiento los beso y abrazo, Jasper y Alice le regalaron 2 conjuntos de ropa según la duende para vaya a la moda al trabajo. Rosalie y Emmett un portafolio con su nombre grabado, Jacob y Vanessa una colección en discos de vinil de _Van Morrison_, Riley y Bree una colección de libros de Shakespeare y mis padres playeras vintage para lucirlas fuera del trabajo.

Ahora faltaba yo, y no sé en qué momento había empezado a jugar con mis manos, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Volteé a ver a Carlisle y me dio una de esas miradas que significaba que todo saldría bien para darle su regalo. Cuidadosamente le entregué la bolsa de regalo a mi esposo, el emocionado la abrió y descubrió una caja de regalo color azul, al destaparla que a mí me parecieron horas, saco la foto de mi ultrasonido y puso cara de confusión, le dije que leyera lo que estaba escrito al reveso en la cual yo había escrito con lapicero negro_ "Felicidades papá"_. Después de leer la frase se me quedo viendo sorprendido primero a la foto y luego a mí y mi aún vientre plano varias veces yo por acto reflejo lleve mis manos a mi vientre tratando de proteger a mis hijo, él todavía seguía en shock y la única que rompió la extraña tensión fue Alice; ella le arrebató la foto y leyó el mensaje escrito segundos después no sé en qué momento se alborotaron todos como abejas

- Oh por dios ¡voy a ser tía!- gritó Alice mientras saltaba y cruzó la mesa para enseñarle la foto a Jasper

- Haber pasa acá enana- dijo Emmett y le arrebató la foto. Y así se pasaban entre todos la bendita foto del ultrasonido

Tan nerviosa estaba que mi vista seguía clavada en Edward y el igual me miraba con tanta intensidad y dijo en voz baja

- ¿En serio?-

Yo solo asentí mi cabeza con ojos llorosos de felicidad- Lo que sucedió después no me lo esperaba.

- ¡Es el mejor regalo del mundo que me han dado!- gritó mi esposo, se levantó de su lugar y me levanto del suelo y gritaba una y otra vez "voy a ser papá" y yo no paraba de reír. Era el momento más feliz de mi vida.

Después de tanta algarabía Edward cuidadosamente me dejo en el suelo y le dio un tierno y delicado beso a mi vientre en eso sentimos un flash que nos saco de nuestra burbuja.

- Es para los álbumes chicos- dijo Riley quien era el responsable de haber tomado la foto

- Bien hecho- dijo Alice mientras chocaban las palmas

- ¿Por eso el secreto verdad?- la que habló fue Reneé, pero...

- Fue tema de conversación antes de que nos ayudaras en la mesa- dijo Esme, simplemente les dediqué una sonrisa

- Hay tanto que hacer la decoración del cuarto del bebé, el_ baby shower_, ropa, zapatos...- empezó a hablar Alice y yo me asuste

- Alice ¿ya viste como pusiste a Bella?- dijo Rosalie quien vio mi reacción

- Ahorita lo que necesita es mucho reposo ¿no?- dijo mi padre en tono sobre protector - Quiero que nazca bien mi nieto- agregó con una gran sonrisa

Pero sí... Había mucho por hacer

_De alguna forma encontré la manera de perderme en ti_

_Déjame entrar, déjame estar cerca de ti_

_Cambia de parecer, que me perderé junto a ti si tú lo quieres también_

_De alguna forma encontré la manera de perderme en ti_

- Otra vez papi- escuche a mi hija pedirle algo a Edward mientras yo terminaba de preparar las botanas para ver juntos en nuestra recámara _"La Dama y el Vagabundo"_

- En la noche, antes de dormir- decía mi Edward, yo ya me encontraba en el marco de la cocina cargando parte de la comida, y vi la escena tan tierna que por un segundo sentía que estorbaba al ver como mi marido le daba un tierno beso en la frente a nuestra pequeña Renesmee

- Ya están listas las botanas- dije para que me fueran a ayudar

- Está bien, solo porque hay que ayudar a mamá- dijo mi niña y se bajo del regazo de su padre para ayudarme a llevar el tazón de palomitas

- ¿Qué es lo que te pidió Renesmee?- pregunté cuando ella ya estaba en las escaleras rumbo a la habitación

- Que le volviera a cantar la canción que te dediqué cuando formalizamos nuestro noviazgo- dijo mientras me ayudaba con las bebidas

- Oh- fue todo lo que pude decir. No puedo creer que mi hija recuerde esa canción. Edward siempre se la cantaba como nana para dormir

- No es que me aburra de cantarle la canción, me fascina porque me trae hermosos recuerdos, pero, un día me confesó que cuando tuviera un novio le diría que le dedicase esa canción y yo... sentí que me invadían los celos- dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido. Amo ese gesto siempre tan protector con ella y conmigo

Yo solo pude estallar a carcajadas y el solo me miro de desconcentrado a una de enfado

- No es gracioso Bella, otro tipo se llevará a mi princesa- le di un beso rápido para que se calmara

- Eso hizo señor Cullen cuando era la princesa de mi papá y mira quien se la llevó- dije con gesto curioso

- Ahora comprendo mejor a tu padre- dijo con la cabeza baja

- Vamos, antes de que empiece a llamarnos- dije y nos apresuramos hacia nuestra habitación

Vimos la película entre risas y bromas. Había pasado 4 años desde la noticia de mi embarazo y ahorita tengo a la niña más hermosa del mundo pero... Hoy es un día importante ya que les daría la noticia de que pronto tendríamos otro integrante a la familia.

Tan rápido pasó el tiempo que sucedieron un montonal de cosas...

Obviamente la familia se agrando más después de la llegada de Renesmee.

Y volvimos al lugar donde comenzó toda la historia: Mi querido y amado Forks.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Este comentario será algo largo...<strong>

**Quiero agradecer a una persona en especial jajaja, me inspire en esta historia gracias a un R1 en cirugía lo recuerdo como el Dr. Flores :p. Lo conocí en un hospital cuando rote por cirugía en 6to semestre, me recordó y creo que si lo vuelvo a ver me recordaría aun a Edward Cullen y a Robert Pattinson además de guapo y esos ojos azules hermosos, iwal por su ropa era muy aprecida a estos que mencione y me hacía babear jajaja, el por ser residente y yo estudiante hay cierta diferencia de edad, aunque en realidad nunca lo trate bien xk solo estuve un mes, imagine cada capítulo como si fuera el a excepcion lo de las locuras de Tanya... ese es un punto y aparte**

**Había un comentario de un capítulo ue según recuerdo era el porque los padres de Edward y Bella eran muy posesivos y controladores con ellos a pesar de ser personas mayores, pues así siento mi relación con mi madre aparte de una novela que estoy viendo y es más o menos parecida a lo de controlar a los hijos, y pues es de ahí que me base que siento que me falto más pero así me gusto la historia y la publique y me sorprendio mucho el apoyo de ustedes y tomarse sus 5 minutos de tiempo para leer y dejar su review sinceramente mil trillones y lo que le sigue de gracias! :D**

**Tengo otra historia en mente, ya escribí el 1er capítulo aun no tiene nombre y no he podido adelantarla xk estoy en semana de graduación este viernes fui a la fiesta de entrega de credenciales de egresado y termine muerta aparte de que me hicieron madrugar para compras de último minutos y y en la noche me fui a ver BLANCA NIEVES Y EL CAZADOR :3 muuuy buena la peli, ame todos los personajes, no tengo palabras para describir lo mucho que me gusto y hoy domingo estuve de chef para mi familia y acomodando mi cuarto antes de irme a Xalapa que es dentro de 7 días :) miedo, emoción y mucho nerviosismo pero ahi voy el punto es salir adelante**

**Y para terminar... tardaré en publicar la nueva historia en lo que me acomodo alla y organizo bien mis cosas y obviamente el tiempo para seguir escribiendo, espero y me comprendan, iwal las actualizaciones tardaran mas...**

**En fin disfruten estos dos últimos capítulos y esto es un... HASTA LUEGO!**

**pueden seguir comentando a pesar del final espero y esta historia se siga leyendo por mucho tiempo mas ;)**


End file.
